Sonic and Friends as the Behavioural Analysis Unit
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Here's my version of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends as the cast of Criminal Minds as they handle hard and personal cases. Don't like, don't read. Better summary inside. Please message me for request for certain episodes, I'd love all of your opinions. Rated T for gore and content. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does, nor do I own Criminal Minds, CBS does.
1. Extreme Aggressor Part 1

**I love the show Criminal Minds and I love Sonic characters so I decided to put the two together. As you read, you'll understand who each character is and some of the events that happen to them will be sad... Read to find out!**

* * *

_Seattle, WA_

A woman was at work, she just started her lunch. She opened her email and saw many messages. She clicked on one she had her eye on for a while, she was in the market for a Datsun Z. It was sent a couple of minutes ago so she answered him via a chat room. She reached out to him.

**_HEATHER says:_**

**_Are you still selling your car?_**

**_Z4SALE says:_**

**_I'll send you a picture of the car... (Picture sent)_**

**_Z4SALE says:_**

**_New paint, New Tires. Not bad, huh?_**

**_HEATHER says:_**

**_Why so low on the price?_**

**_Z4SALE says:_**

**_Moving. Must sell ASAP. You up for a test drive?_**

This girl was excited about the new car. It was her favourite colour, orange, and it was cheap. She answered them back and got up from her desk. She grabbed her umbrella, because it was a rainy day, and headed outside to meet the seller. She only had to wait a couple of for he got there quickly. She greeted him and introduced herself. She got in the driver seat and started driving around, with the seller in the passenger seat. He, the seller, was talking about the car: it's insides and condition.

"Wanna look under the hood?" He asked the woman.

"Sure."

There was a brief moment where the rain stopped so they could look under the hood.

"You know your Zs, I'm impressed," he complimented her. "You should have your mechanic check it out anyway. How 'bout I leave you my number so we can set it up?"

"Thanks," he opened the passenger door for her. He slipped his hand on the door lock and did something but the girl, named Heather, didn't notice anything. He shut the door once she was fully in and he hopped into the driver seat. He started to drive and the rain started up again. He was taking her back to work, or so she thought...

"So it's just right up here," Heather said to the man. He was suppose to turn right but he kept driving straight, gaining speed. "Oh, that was... Hello? That was the right. Ugh, maybe just pull over here and we can try and do a U-turn."

The man kept driving and Heather was freaking out on the inside.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer. "Okay, stop the car now. Pull over now!"

He still didn't answer, he was quiet as a doorknob. Heather looked at her door to try and open it, but she noticed that the lock knob was gone. That's what he did: he pulled it out. She looked out the window and noticed that they were headed out of the city. She tried to open the door but the man hit her on her head, she stayed quiet the rest of the horrid trip.

* * *

_WASHINGTON, DC _

A married couple were at home happy as anyone could be. The husband was Unit Chief Shadow Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, or BAU for short. He was the ultimate alpha male: a strong personality, broad shoulders and always wearing a suit. When he was dedicated to something, he was 120% dedicated to it, work or home. He was married to his highschool sweetheart: Maria Robotnik Hotchner. She was a blond hedgehog who was pregnant with her husband's child. She was looking at boy names in a baby book and he was building the crib.

"How about Andrew?" She asked her husband. "It's Greek for 'valiant'."

"Let's call him... 'Sergio'," Shadow joked.

"Oh please tell me you're kidding."

"Butch?"

"Ugh, how about 'Donald'?"

"Hans."

"No! No, wait! Okay, um... Maurice."

"Not a chance."

"It's Greek. Look what it means. It's perfect: Maurice Hotchner."

"No," Shadow came off from working on the crib and sat with his very pregnant wife. He kept trying to convince Maria, through kisses, that he didn't want the baby to be named Maurice. They were enjoying their company when the phone started to ring. They ignored it as they continued to kiss, then the fax machine was bringing in a picture and brief report of the missing girl, the one that went with the car seller.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Washington, Knuckles Morgan was with FBI trainees 'quizzing' them on different criminal they had caught. Knuckles was the brawn of the FBI, tactical trainer at the Academy, good looks and always through the door first, but not before kicking it down first.

"Nineteen forties, put bombs in train stations and movie theatres," Knuckles asked the three female trainees.

"Ugh, the Mad Bomber, George Metesky!" One cried out.

"Nice. Winner sits, losers drink." The three clanged their glasses together.

"Hold on," a second trainee said. "Metesky wasn't a serial killer. None of his bombs actually killed anyone."

"What, do you think all we do is serial killers? We cover the whole spectrum of psychos. We profiled the DC Sniper, the Unabomber, terrorists, arsonists."

"Supervisory agents trying to get trainees drunk?"

Knuckles chuckled as his cellphone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and read "BAU".

"Wow, the Behavioural Analysis Unit," the final trainee said. "You work with Rossi? Is he good?"

"He was the founding father of the unit," Knuckles answered as he turned his back to the ladies and answered the call. "Yeah, this is Morgan."

* * *

Back at the FBI academy in the lecture hall, an agent was lecturing on an opened case. The agent, Sonic Rossi, was one of the founding fathers of the BAU.

"Anyone recognize these faces?" He asked the students.

"Victims of the Footpath Killer," a student answered.

"Well that's what Virginia newspapers are calling him. We refer to him as the unknown subject, or Unsub. I told Virginia PD they're looking for a white man in his 20s, who owns an American-made truck, disrepair. Who works a menial job. I told them: when you find him, don't be surprised to hear him speak with a severe stutter."

The students were confused as one student asked, "Not to sound skeptical but come on? A stutter?"

"Where did the murders occur? Hiking paths. Isolated. If I'm a killer who has to use an immediate application of force, even out in the middle of nowhere, I lack confidence. I can't charm them into my car like Ted Bundy did. I can't because I am ashamed of something."

His lecture was interrupted by someone walking in. They were a few steps in the doorway, it was a young fox holding a case file in his hand, pointing at in saying silently, "we have a case."

"Excuse me," Sonic said to the class as he walked out with the young fox. The fox was the youngest member of the BAU: Miles "Tails" Reid. He got his nickname because of his two tails. The two agents walked down the hall to meet the rest of the team.

"They're calling him the Seattle Strangler," Tails told Sonic. "Four victims in four months. He keeps them alive seven days. Ugh, the handle serves as a crank."

"Allowing him to control the rate of suffocation," Sonic noted.

"To prolong it?"

"To enjoy it. Seattle's hit a wall?"

"Physical evidence is nonexistent. There are no tangible leads."

"And another girl is missing," Sonic and Tails walked into their designated room. There, they found Agents Hotchner and Morgan. Knuckles was holding a picture of the latest live victim and showed it to Sonic.

"Twenty-three year old Heather Woodland," Knuckles gave Sonic the picture and he took it.

"Before she left for lunch, she downloaded a email with a time-delayed virus attached to it," Shadow informed his blue colleague. "The killer's virus wiped her hard drive and left this on the screen."

Shadow gave Sonic a picture of the computer screen. It had the same line repeated as Sonic read it out loud: "For Heaven's sake catch me before I kill more I cannot control myself." Shadow continued.

"He never keeps them for more than seven days which means we only have fewer than thirty-six hours to find her."

"Then we better get started."

* * *

**And so it begins! I'm putting each episode in five sections and PLEASE message me for any requests on certain episodes, I'm open to any opinion. **


	2. Extreme Aggressor Part 2

******Here's part two of the pilot. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Joseph Conrad said "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness."_

Sonic, Shadow, Kunckles and Tails carried their go-bags on the FBI personal jet. They boarded the plane that night and would get in Seattle in a couple of hours. While on the plane, they reviewed that case. Tails started with victimology.

"His first victim was twenty-six year old Melissa Kursh. Stab wounds, strangulation-"

"Okay, wait. Back up, back up," Knuckles interrupted. "He stabbed her, and then strangled her to finish her off?"

"No, other way around," Sonic corrected him. "Why do you think he started using the belt by the second murder?"

"Strangulation with your bare hands is not as easy as one would believe," Tails informed the team. "He tried, probably found that it took too long-"

"So he stabbed her instead," Knuckles finished off.

"And realized it would be hours cleaning up the blood," Shadow said.

"And next time our boy's got a method: the belt."

"He's learning," Sonic popped in. "Perfecting his scenario, becoming a better killer."

The team eventually got to Seattle and went straight for PD. Shadow made the introductions.

"This is Special Agent Rossi, Special Agent Morgan our expert on obsessional crimes. This is Special Agent Reid-"

"_Doctor_ Reid," Sonic corrected Shadow.

"_Dr._ Reid, our expert on, well, everything. And after two years busting my butt in this office, I hope you remember me."

The officers laughed because most of them did remember the black and red hedgehog. Sonic walked up to the evidence board and looked over it.

"He's willing to travel with the body."

"Then he drives a vehicle capable of concealing one," Shadow said.

"One in 7.4 drivers in Seattle owns a SUV," Tails stated.

"Explorer with tinted windows?" Knuckles asked.

"Explorers rate higher with women."

"But how do we know it's his car? Ted Bundy drove a VW Bug."

"What about a Jeep Cherokee?" Shadow asked.

"Jeeps are more masculine," Tails noted.

"We all know how an Unsub feels about asserting his masculinity," Sonic said joining the conversation.

"When did the bureau become involved in the case?" Shadow asked one of the Seattle agents.

"After the fourth body," the agent replied. "He dumped that one out of state."

"On purpose."

"If so, knowledge of law enforcement does suggest a criminal record," Tails said.

"Or that he watches television," Knuckles joked.

"So you wanna see our suspect list?" Another agent asked Shadow.

"No, we won't look at a suspect list until after we come up with a profile. It keeps our perspective unbiased."

"When do we sit down with you task force?" Sonic asked.

"Four o'clock," the agent responded. Kunckles looked at the agent in disbelief.

"An accurate profile by four o'clock today?"

"That's not a problem." Knuckles sighed in disbelief as Sonic went back to the board to see one of the crime scenes, Shadow followed Sonic.

"Sonic, where would you like to start?"

"Let's start at the sight of the last murder."

"Okay, Tails and I will go to Heather Woodland's house to meet her brother."

Sonic took Knuckles with him, along with a Seattle cop to escort them to the crime scene. They got to the scene: an underpass where only dirt and filth were found. The three got out of the federal SUV and scanned the area. The cop stayed near the vehicle while the agents went on the actual scene where the body was found. Sonic looked around the area while Knuckles read the file.

"Twenty-two year old Anne Cushing was found right here. Nails clipped just like the others. He wants them to fight back."

"But not enough to hurt him. And he left the belt around hr neck. He's probably in his early twenties."

"What's your reasoning?"

"Youthful arrogance."

"He clothed the body before dumping it."

"That's a sign of remorse."

"But it's not consistent. Look where we are. Hs opinion of women is very clear, don't you think?"

"They're disposable."

"Why show remorse by taking the time to dress her but then dump her here?"

Sonic thought about it: why _would_ you dress someone nicely and then put their corpse in a horrid place like this one?

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Tails got to Heather Woodland's house. They rang the doorbell and a man answered; they showed IDs and the man, who was Heather's brother, let them in. When they got inside, a big dog was in the living room; he barked at Tails which made him jump.

"Sandy. No, no, no," David the brother said to the dog. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Shadow said. "It's what we call the Reid Effect. Happens with children too. I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Special Agent Dr. Reid."

"You look too young to have gone to med school," David noted to the young fox.

"They're Ph.D.s. three of them," Tails said.

"Are you a genius or something?"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute," David stared in both shock and confusion at the fox. "Yes I'm a genius."

Shadow started petting Sandy the dog which she enjoyed.

"Sandy, you get a lot of attention, don't you?" Shadow said to her.

"Yeah, Heather loves this dog," David said. "I usually feed her when Heather's away. Usually she's fine, but lately she won't eat. It's almost like she can sense something's wrong."

"Not sense, smell. Our apocrine sweat glands releases secretions in response to emotional stress," Tails said while walking over to a dresser full of magazines.

"Sandy's worried because you are," Shadow clarified for him. The brother nodded just as Tails picked up a magazine and looked at it.

"David, does your sister drive a Datsun Z?"

"No, but she's in the market for one. How'd you know?" Tails picked up a magazine with a Datsun Z on the cover. Sandy barked again so he took her out of the room. Shadow walked over to Tails as the young agent made a point.

"There's an immediate relationship established between a buyer and seller, a level of trust. If I want to coax a young woman into my car-"

"Offer her a test drive."

* * *

Back at the federal building, the four agents were finalizing the profile, somewhat. Sonic was staring at the evidence board once more, in his own world; the others were trying to convince Knuckles that the profile was fine to present. Knuckles was throwing a baseball in the air, thinking out loud. Tails was spinning around and around in an office desk.

"Okay, then how 'bout the fact that on one hand, we have paranoid psychosis... but the autopsy protocol says what?"

"Adhesive residue shows he put layer after layer of duct tape over his victim's eyes."

"He knows he wants to kill them, but he still covers their eyes. He doesn't want 'me looking at him, apparently. Okay, but then he takes the body and dumps it right out in the _open_, murder weapon nearby."

"Not the MO of a paranoid convinced he's being watched or surveilled."

"Paranoid psychosis, the behaviour that is not paranoid."

"Maybe he's schizophrenic," Shadow noted.

"Maybe we just don't have enough for a _complete_ profile."

"We have enough to narrow our list of suspects."

"We're looking at less than 12 hours to have to find this woman."

"We don't know exactly what-"

"Hey, Shadow, we don't know anything!"

"All right, enough," Sonic interrupted. "Let's tell them we're ready."

"We're ready?!" Knuckles asked stunned. Sonic left the room and Shadow followed while he and Tails were still in the room. "Tails, you're good with this? We've got a woman who's only got a few hours left to live and an incomplete profile. I'm getting tired of this. If this happens one more time, I'm going to have a nervous breakdown."

"They don't call them nervous breakdowns anymore," Sonic said. He had come back in the room because he forget something, then he left the room for good.

"It's called a Major Depressive Episode," Tails corrected his colleague.

"I know!" Knuckles ready to ring out Tails neck but calmed down. "...Tails."

Everyone gathered in a large briefing room. Sonic stood in the middle while Shadow, Knuckles and Tails stood in the dark corner. Sonic presented the profile.

"The unidentified subject is white and in his late 20s. He's someone you wouldn't notice at first. He's someone who'd blend into any crowd. The violent nature of the crimes suggest a previous criminal record, petty crimes: maybe auto theft. We've classified him as an organized killer, careful. Psychopathic as oppose to psychotic. He follows the news, he has good hygiene, he's smart. Because he's smart, the only evidence you'll find is what he wants you to find. He's mobile, car in good condition. Our guess: Jeep Cherokee, tinted windows. The murders have all involved rape. But rape without penetration is a form of piquerism, and that tells us he's sexually inadequate. Psychiatric evaluations will show a history of paranoia stemming from a childhood trauma, death of a parent or family member. And now he feels persecuted and watched. Murder gives him a sense of power. Organized killers have a fascination with law enforcement. They will inject themselves into the investigation. They will even come forward as witnesses to see just how much the police really know. That makes them feel powerful, in control. Which is why I think, in fact I know, you have already interviewed him."

* * *

**Part two right there! Part three coming up soon! Thank you for those who follow me/my stories. My love to those and those who read my stories and don't say anything bad.**


	3. Extreme Aggressor Part 3

**I know Rossi didn't come until the third season, but after what I heard the actor who played Gideon said about the show, I now like Rossi better and just kept him there. More characters will be added. I got a message, so here is who everyone is:**

**Sonic= David Rossi**

**Shadow= Aaron Hotchner**

**Knuckles= Derek Morgan**

**Tails= Spencer Reid**

**Fiona Fox= Elle Greenaway**

**Rouge= Penelope Garcia**

**Blaze= Jennifer "JJ" Jareau (not in this episode)**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

_Emerson said, "All is riddle, and the key to a riddle is another riddle."_

A mother was trying to calm her baby down, an old lady wearing an oxygen mask was helping her when the front door was knocking. The old lady, with the help of her cane, limped over the door to open it to find a young female fox at the door. She had puffy hair with a yellow bow holding her hair out of her eyes and wore a white coat.

"Hi," the young vixen said. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm house-sitting down the street, and when I got back, the door was wide open, and the lights weren't working. I feel stupid asking this, but is there someone who might be able to take a look inside with me?"

The old lady turned around and yelled, "Richard. Richard, get down here!" A young, thin cat in his twenties came down the stairs. "Go with this young lady."

Richard went to grab a flashlight and went with the fox to the house she was house-sitting. They got on the property of the house.

"Are you sure you locked it?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

They walked into the dark house, Richard turned on his flashlight and used it to look around. The house was quiet and empty as he cried a 'hello' out to see if anyone would answer. They continued to walk through the house and into the living room. Richard gave another 'hello' when a SWAT team came out pointing their guns at the man, they were yelling the him to get down. The fox grabbed Richard's wrists and pulled them behind his back. She threw him on the table and pulled out cuffs that were on her belt behind her.

"Richard Slessman, FBI," the fox said. "You're under arrest."

Out of the crowd of armed agents, Sonic comes out and stares at the small cat. Richard just stared at Sonic, smiling as he was being cuffed. Even though they gave the profile, Sonic knew something was missing; Richard was clean, not a defensive scratch on him.

The agents then went to Richard's house, taking the arrested cat with them. They searched the house but nothing was found: no girl, no evidence connecting him to the others murders. Sonic, Shadow and Tails stood at the bottom of the stairs, the front door was behind them, the kitchen was a few steps in front of them. In the kitchen, the Slessman family sat at the table.

"Slessman's been at the top of the suspect list," Tails told his bosses.

"Is that the mother?" Sonic asked out loud.

"Grandmother," the female fox stepped in the conversation to join the men. "The mother died in a fire when he was 13."

"Probably not the only fire in his childhood."

Kunckles came from outside, he heard the last part of the conversation. He and the others walked into the living room as Tails gave them a fact.

"Before his 'Son of Sam' murders, David Berkowitz set a multitude of fires."

"Exactly now much is a multitude?" Knuckles asked.

"According to his diary, one thousand, four hundred and ugh..." Tails forgot the last set of numbers.

"Eighty-eight," the fox finished off for him. Sonic set his attention on the fox.

"Luring him out was your idea? Greenaway?"

"Fiona," she corrected him. "I don't send a SWAT team into a house full of children."

"Shadow says your background is in sex offender cases. What can you tell us?"

"The last four murders show he's an anger-excitation rapist. He'll keep his victims for a couple of days. He probably records or videotapes them so that he can keep reliving the fantasy."

"You okay with Shadow being in on the interview?"

"I'd like him to lead, actually."

"Okay, but hold off. Slessman's done time and he knows the process, and all you will get now is a demand for a lawyer," Fiona's smile disappeared when Sonic turned around to leave the house. "Shadow, let's check the garage."

"Next time show a little leg," Knuckled chuckled as he headed upstairs. Fiona waited two seconds then followed him upstairs.

"Knuckles, the only time you're gonna see a little leg from me, is when I'm about to kick your butt," Fiona joked with the echidna.

"I still teach hand-to-hand over at Quantico if you need a brush-up training."

"Seriously, I want that opening at BAU. Got any advice?"

"Just trust your instincts."

* * *

Sonic and Shadow got to the garage and opened the old, creaky door. They put their lit flashlights on the vehicle inside to see a Jeep Cherokee.

"Well we got the Jeep right," Shadow said in a jokingly optimistic tone.

"And everything else wrong," Sonic said disappointed. "The bodies had defensive wounds. Richard doesn't have a mark on him. We're missing something."

Meanwhile back inside, Knuckles was in Richard's room. He looked around, he saw model airplanes and other boy knickknacks.

"Something's not right about this. This is a boy's room, not a man's," Knuckles said. He left the room to meet Fiona up in the attic. Knuckles was looking around while a few other agents were trying to get into Richard's computer. They were putting in the password just as Knuckles looked over to see what they were doing. "No, no! Wait, wait!"

But he was too late. They hit enter and the screen went black. They tried to hit a key to wake it up but nothing was working.

"It won't turn back on."

"Yeah, and it won't," Knuckles sighed. "It was a false password."

Knuckles walked away to another part of the attic to find Sonic, Tails and Fiona there looking at a board with black and white, pebble-lie, pieces all over it in a organized manner.

"What kind of game is it?" Fiona asked.

"In China, it's called Wei-Chi. Here we call it 'Go'. It's considered to be the most difficult board game ever conceived," Tails said.

"Chairman Mao required his generals to learn it," Sonic added.

"It also looks like he's playing himself."

"How can you tell?" Fiona asked. Tails bent over and spun the board around, then he continued to talk.

"This might provide an advantage, actually. Go is considered to be a particularly psychologically revealing game. There are profiles for every player: the Conservative Point Counter, the Aggressor, the Finesser."

"What kind of player is Slessman?" Shadow asked. Tails looked at the board and gave Shadow a worried look as he answered.

"Extreme Aggressor."

* * *

They came out of the attic to find Knuckles finally getting the computer fixed again. When it came back on, the screen read DEADBOLT DEFENCE at the top, the login section in the middle and the number six on the bottom right corner.

"What's the number 6 at the bottom of the screen?" Fiona asked.

"Number of password attempts before the program wipes the hard drive," Knuckles answered.

"There could be an email or a journal in the computer, something that tells us where Heather is. Do you think you could break it?"

"In _six_ tries?" Knuckles huffed and shook his head, knowing that it would take a miracle to get into the computer in under six tries.

"Try again. Fail again. Fail better," Sonic quoted.

"Samuel Beckett," Tails answering who said that originally.

"Try not. Do. Or do not," Knuckles counter-quoted.

"Yoda," Tails said directly to Sonic. Sonic walked over to the bookshelf and scanned each book carefully. He found one book to be particularly interesting: on the spine the author was Sonic Rossi. Since Sonic was one of the founding fathers of the BAU, he had written most of the FBI hand books, along with some of his own. He grabbed the book and hurried his way downstairs to wanting to talk to Richard.

Richard was sitting quietly at the kitchen table with a big cop standing behind him. Sonic walked in and sat down across from Richard, Sonic put the book in front of the suspect.

"You read my book," Sonic said to him. "Learn anything?"

"Heirens said a man living inside of his head was the one who committed the murders. You said he was lying, that there's never been an actual case of multiple personalities."

"You have an academic interest in disassociative identity disorder, or are you just planning your defence?"

"Are you a fan of any particular killer's work?"

"No. I'm a fan of yours."

"Why don't you tell us where Heather Woodland is?"

"Woodland... Isn't she the girl that went missing a couple days ago?"

Sonic looked around the room to see saying, all under one subject: good boys. A guy like Slessman couldn't possibly be an Extreme Aggressor, not without help anyway. Sonic got up and said to the cop behind the criminal cat, "get him out of here."

Sonic walked out of the kitchen, not knowing that Shadow was listening the entire time. Shadow followed Sonic, who was outside of the garage.

"Hey," Shadow said. Sonic didn't move.

"He said '_isn't_ she the girl'... If he'd already killed her, he would have said-"

"'_Wasn't_ she the girl'."

"She's alive. But we don't know for how long."

"He mentioned D.I.D."

"You saw him Shadow. He can't be an Extreme Aggressor, look at him!"

"I know he can't be. He can't be two different people," Sonic paused and huffed a laugh and Shadow was confused. "What is it?"

"Conflicts in the profile."

"Two different behaviours."

"Two different people. There's a second killer."

* * *

**AAAAHHHHH! A second one! I hope I'm writing it alright. **


	4. Extreme Aggressor Part 4

_Winston Churchill said, "The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you can see."_

Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Fiona went back to the federal building. The entire Slessman family left their house to be question by the police about Richard, while the boy was being held in a interview room. Sonic, Shadow and Fiona were walking down the stairs explaining about the second Unsub.

"A second Unsub," Fiona said.

"It's not unusual," Sonic said. "Remember Laurence Bittaker and Roy Norris?"

"1979. They outfitted a van to rape and murder girls in California."

"We're looking for someone who fits a similar relationship?" Shadow asked.

"They're not equals," Sonic stated. "Slessman's smart but he's a submissive personality."

"So number two is the dominant," Fiona said.

"Authoritative, arrogant."

"Probably not as smart as Slessman," Shadow remarked.

"He's like the schoolyard bully recruiting a good underling; he'll be protective of Richard. He'll make him feel like he owes him."

"If Richard's been up in the attic fantasizing about being an extreme aggressor, the guy showed him how to do it."

"He helped him take the first step."

"I think we should interview him, use this as leverage," Fiona said.

"No, no. We need leverage. A name."

"From the suspect list?"

"That'll take too long. There's gotta be a faster way."

"There is," Shadow smiled. Shadow told the two agents to go inside to office where surveillance could be monitored. Shadow found the grandmother, Mrs. Slessman, and brought her to the lobby. He had gotten her a cup of tea that she had asked for when he brought her. He helped sit her down on a comfy couch.

"Careful. This might be a little hot," Shadow said giving her the cup of tea. He sat down himself and talked to her sweetly. "Mrs. Slessman, I don't think we've got the right guy. I think the person we're looking for is a friend of Richard's."

"Richard never had many friends," she said to the agent.

"Are you sure? There's gotta be someone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kunckles we still at the Slessman house trying to figure out what the password was. He decided to call someone special for help. He dialled a number in his cell and heard ringing, finally someone picked up.

"You've reached Rouge Garcia in the FBI's 'Office of Supreme Genius'."

"Hey it's Knuckles. Need you to work some magic here. I got a program called Deadbolt Defence and a girl with only has a couple of hours to live, so what do you know?"

"Then you've got a problem. Deadbolt's the number one password crack-resistant software out there. You're gonna have to get inside this guy's head to get the password."

"I thought I was calling the 'Office of Supreme Genius'."

"Well, gorgeous, you've been rerouted to the office of 'Too Friggin' Bad'."

"Thanks anyway." That sure was a dead end route.

* * *

Back at the FBI building, Shadow was finally making leeway with Mrs. Slessman.

"Well there was... there was this one young man. I think his name was Charlie."

Sonic and Fiona were listening in the office where Shadow told them to go and heard everything that was said.

"Cross-reference Charlie for the second Unsub," Sonic told Fiona. Fiona typed at the computer and came up with one hit.

"Charlie is probably Charles Linder. He was Slessman's cellmate and received a dishonourable discharge from the military."

"He's bigger, tougher. He could have protected Richard in prison. Where were they incarcerated?"

"Cascadia. Less than a mile from here."

"Let's go," Sonic and Fiona both left the office to go to Casadia to get more information on this Linder character.

* * *

Back at the Slessman house, Knuckles was getting to know Richard more by going though the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"My name is Richard Slessman and I have trouble sleeping," he said out loud. He went into the boy's bedroom and laid down on the bed, pretending to be Richard trying to sleep. "Okay. What do I do when I'm trying to get to sleep?"

Knuckles looked up over his head and saw a cubby hole full of CDs. He grabbed a bunch of them and looked at them to see that it was a bunch of heavy metal music. He reached his hand in the cubby again and pulled out a portable CD player and headset. He opened it to find out that it was empty. He closed it again and looked over at the corner of the room, there he saw an entire rack of CDs. He got up and yelled at the other agents who were searching upstairs.

"Guys a little help," a few agents came in the room to see Knuckles pointing at the CD rack. "We're going though everyone of these CDs; scratches, wear and tear. I wanna know which CD he plays the most. Let's go."

* * *

Back at the FBI building, Shadow and Tails were waiting for an address on Linder to come through the fax machine.

"We get an address on Linder?" Shadow asked.

"It's coming right now," Tails replied. The machine was taking longer than usual, so Tails took this opportunity to ask Shadow something.

"Do you know why Sonic always introduces me as Dr. Reid?"

"Because he knows people see you as a kid, and he wants to make sure that they respect you. What's the address?"

Tails pulled out the fax printout and looked at it and said, "don't think it matters anymore."

He handed the paper to Shadow and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright," the black and red hedgehog said. "Go back to the Slessman house and help Knuckles out."

* * *

Sonic and Fiona made it to the prison. They were above the area where the prisoners worked out when Fiona's cell started to ring. She walked a couple steps away from Sonic and the warden so she could hear what the person was saying.

"Anyone who can tell us more about Slessman?" Sonic asked the warden.

"Tim Vogel was the security guard covering Slessman's block," the warden pointed at a panda bear guard who was at the bottom of the stairs on the other side of the room. "That's him over there. I'll get him for you."

The warden left as Fiona came back from he phone call.

"That was Shadow," she said to Sonic. "Linder's name came up on a police report."

"And?"

"He's dead: car accident, two months ago."

"Linder is dead," Sonic sighed. Their only viable suspect was dead, just as they saw the warden get Vogel. Vogel met the agents to escort them out of the building.

"Too bad you guys came here for nothing. I mean, talk about scum. I can't remember how many times I put Linder in solitary for causing trouble with us," Vogel said pulling out his keys to unlock the metal door. "You'd think the inmates would try and stay on our good side, right? Especially since half our job is protecting them from each other."

"You protect them?" Sonic asked the panda.

"If you're a little, white guy? Especially in a prison like this."

"Linder's 6'4". You talking about Slessman?"

"Oh yeah," Vogel said. When his back was turned to unlock the door, Sonic and Fiona saw the keys that Vogel was using and they shared a look.

"Thanks for your help," Sonic said as they left the prison. They got outside and realized who the dominant Unsub really was. "He befriended Richard, protected him, made him feel like he owed him."

"He fits the profile. And did you see them?"

"The keys."

Back in the prison, Vogel used his keys to unlock another door. On the keys was a keychain of a sliver Z. The signature of a Datsun Z car.

* * *

**They found the Unsub! Next part coming up soon!**


	5. Extreme Aggressor Part 5

A Datsun Z was driving out of the prison parking lot. Nearby, Sonic and Fiona were waiting in their undercover car; Fiona was at ten wheel and Sonic was on his cell.

"Shadow, I just found your leverage. His name is Timothy Vogel."

Shadow was outside the interrogation room where Richard was in. Shadow went to the thermostat and fiddled with the temperature. Two agents were in the room with Shadow.

"What's he doing?" The male agent asked.

"Lowering the room temp. The old puts them on edge," the female agent said. Shadow turned to both the agents and gave them an order.

"Okay, so I want an SDP, and I want a Seattle agent in the room. I want him to see that we've got every department working on this. And I need some file boxes. Fill them. I don't care if the paper's blank. And I want you to write the name on the sides," Shadow left the room.

"Whose name?" The male agent asked. Eventually the two agents left to get the boxes and fill them with paper. Soon, Shadow was ready to pressure Richard. He had a file box in his hands and two other agents carried one as well. They walked in the room talking to Richard as soon as he entered the room.

"Four months of investigative work, one file, and guess what, Richard. It's not your file. See, we don't care about you," Shadow flung the box at Richard. He stopped the box from collapsing on his lap and read the name 'Timothy Vogel' on the side. "It's Vogel we want."

Richard knew they had found his partner, but he didn't know that they were bluffing some bit.

* * *

Reid was sitting on Slessman's bed, twirling around a CD; empty cases of CDs were scattered around him, on the floor and the bed. He was thinking, as usual. He got off the bed and went upstairs to meet Knuckles in the attic, who was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Aw, c'mon. I need a password. I need a password," he muttered to himself. "What am I looking for? What could I possibly be looking for?" He sat down in defeat.

"I've been thinking about the CDs," Tails said sitting beside the laptop.

"Oh, Tails, come on. We tried the CDs. We searched, sifted, and sorted through every one of this guy's head-banging heavy metal collection. We gotta find something, or this girl is dead."

"Think we may have missed the obvious," Tails used an open paper clip to play with the side of the lap top.

"What are you doing?" Tails managed to open up the CD holder and inside of it was a Metallica CD. Knuckles was impressed and said, "Tails, what made think of this?"

"It was the only empty case," Tails showed him the empty case.

"All right. I'm an insomniac who listens to Metallica to go to sleep at night. What song could possibly speak to me?"

"Enter Sandman."

* * *

Back at the FBI building, Shadow was still talking to Richard.

"We found out Heather was buying a used car. You know how car salesmen get us to buy a car? They call it reciprocity. They drop the price and... feels like they've done us a favour. We feel obligated. There's a sudden pressure to reciprocate this one little favour. And it's so powerful that we'll... put a deposit on a car we're not even sure we really want."

"So what?"

"So Vogel did you a favour. He protected you in prison, and now you feel like you owe him and you need to protect him. Guys like Vogel learn in the schoolyard which kids to bully and which kids to protect, and he's got you convinced that you owe him so much that you'll go to jail for him. Richard... I'm here to remind you of something. You owe him nothing."

* * *

Sonic and Fiona were still chasing the Datsun Z secretly. They were driving down a dark, secluded road.

"There's something wrong," Fiona said to Sonic. "We gotta pull him over. I can feel it."

"You wanna know the word repeated more than any other in your file? Impatient. You wanna stop him, you give me a reason."

"Hs behaviour. When we left him, he was nervous, unsettled. But now he's stopping at every stop sign. He's using his blinker at every turn. He's slowing at yellow lights. This is not someone who is rushing to kill and dump a body."

"Okay, do it."

Fiona put the sirens and lights on. The Datsun Z slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. Sonic and Fiona got out of their car and drew their guns out.

"FBI. Put you hands up where we can see them!" Nothing happened. "Put your hands through the window now! Now!"

Two hands came through the window.

"All right, with your left hand I want you to open the car door from the outside."

The driver did what she said and opened the car door. Fiona was close enough where she grabbed the driver's sleeve and pushed him to the hard ground.

"It's not him!" Fiona yelled in anger.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Sonic raised his voice at the driver. Sonic was standing over the man, holding his gun above him.

"Who?" The driver asked.

"Vogel!" Fiona yelled the answer to him.

"I don't know!"

"What are you doin' driving his car?!" Sonic said.

"He came up to me in the garage after our shift ended. He asked if he could borrow my truck."

"What kind of truck?"

"He's dumping the body," Fiona said.

"What's the make? What's the make?!"

"Dodge! Dodge Dakota!"

Sonic and Fiona let the driver go and got back in their own car. They sped down the road when Sonic's cell started ringing. He looked at it see that it was Knuckles, he answered it.

"Sonic, Heather's alive," Knuckles said.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"Cause we're watching her right now."

Knuckles, Tails and other agents were hovering around the monitor of the lap top. On the screen was a live Webcam of Heather Woodland in a cage, she was gagged and blindfolded.


	6. Extreme Aggressor Part 6

Sonic and Fiona were now speeding down the road; Sonic was on the phone with Shadow, who was out of the interrogation room and in the FBI offices.

"Shadow, he's gonna kill her," Sonic said to Shadow. "He's headed there now. We need a location."

"I don't have enough time to get it out of him"

"Find something, Shadow, or this girl is dead."

* * *

Back in the attic, Knuckles and Tails were watching the monitor, trying to figure out where Heather was located.

"Knuckles," Tails asked. "Could you show me the last twelve images lined up next to each other?"

"Yeah," Knuckles typed at the computer and the twelve images filled the screen, not understanding what Tails was talking about. "Right there."

"Right there. You see that? The light bulb hanging from the wire?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's shifting positions like its swaying... like the earth is tilting."

"Not the earth, Doc. The ocean."

They looked at each other in realization on where the girl was located. Knuckles pulled out his cell and called Shadow, who was walking back to the interrogation room.

"She's on a boat?" Shadow asked. "Where?"

"It's a pier or a dock," Knuckles replied. "He wouldn't be able to transmit the Webcam image from the middle of the ocean."

"You're sure about this."

"That's the best we got Shadow. Even if we're right, getting the exact location's on you, my friend."

"What is it you always ask Rouge?"

"To work me a little magic."

Shadow entered the interrogation room, Richard sitting at the table in the middle of the room. While Shadow talk, he also walked around the room.

"Just so you know... Rossi's talking to Vogel... and Vogel's nailing you to the wall."

"Yeah, whatever," Richard said in a monotone voice.

"He said it was your idea to keep the girls on a boat," Richard froze inside on what Shadow had just told him, not knowing that he was bluffing. "He's talking, Richard. Reciprocity. Tell me where she is, and we make a deal. Is it a dock? A pier?"

"It's a shipyard," Richard finally caved in. "Allied Shipyard."

Shadow left the room and called Sonic to let them know where the girl was. Fiona heard and sped faster down the lane until they made it to the shipyard. Meanwhile, the Webcam was transmitting new images: Vogel was in there.

"Tails, he's inside!" They could see Vogel unlocking the chain to the cage of the sleeping Heather inside of it. "Get Fiona on the phone!"

Tails pulled out his cell and called Fiona. Knuckles took the phone from Tails and started talking to Fiona. Sonic was ahead of Fiona for she was distracted by her phone going off. She answered it to hear Knuckles almost yelling in her ear.

"Listen to me, you need to wait for back up."

"If we wait, the girl is dead."

"Don't make me make that an order-"

"I can't. You told me to trust my instincts."

Vogel opened the cage door and started to pull Heather out. Pretending to be sleeping, Heather managed to get one her feet free and she kicked Vogel in the face, knocking him to the floor. She got up and started to run. She hit her head on something, since she was still blindfolded still. But having the will to live, she continued to run. She managed to get on the deck of the shipyard but Vogel was right behind her and he grabbed her and hulled her up to him. She tried it fight him but he was too strong, then they heard a voice yell, "stop!"

Sonic had his gun drawn and aimed at Vogel, he was on the walkway. Fiona was hiding on a different walkway, her drawn more steady as it was balancing on the rail; she was ready to shoot if necessary. Sonic and Vogel started talking.

"Get back!" Vogel yelled at Sonic, he used Heather as a shield. "I'll shoot her."

"I wouldn't. If I were you, I'd aim the gun at me. You shoot the girl, you got nothing."

"Get... back!" Heather was crying and sobbing.

"Shoot me instead. Come on. What, are you a lousy shot?" Sonic moved his gun to the side and raised his hands to the sides. "Fifty feet away. You got a perfect shot. Shoot me."

"You think I'm stupid?"

"I think you're an absolute moron. I know all about ya, Tim. You're at the gym five times a week. You drive a flashy car, you stink of cologne, and you still can't get it up. Not even Viagra's workin' for ya. You know what that tells me? That tells me you are hopelessly compensating, and it's not just in your head. It is physical. What did the girls call you in high school? What'd they come up with when fumbled your way into some girl's pants, and she started laughing when she got a good look at just how little you really had to offer?"

"Shut up!" Vogel was pissed now and Sonic knew it.

"Short stack? Very little Vogel? I got it. Tiny Tim."

Vogel was past angry as he threw Heather to the ground and pointed his gun at Sonic. Fiona was ready and shot at Vogel, she managed it hit him but not before shooting Sonic in the arm.

"Sonic!" Fiona cried as she ran to the blue hedgehog to check on him, he was leaning on the rail for support. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Go look after the girl."

Fiona went to the girl to get her unbound. Heather was sobbing more and more as Fiona hugged her when she got her free from her straps. Sirens could be heard in the background; Vogel was dead and the case was over. Police and ambulances were coming. They got to the scene to check on the injured, paramedics fixed up Sonic's arm and Heather was going to hospital. She was put on a gurney and Sonic was there to comfort her before she went away. Shadow and Knuckles were watching Sonic from a distance.

"What a guy," Knuckles said to Shadow.

"Yeah," Shadow replied. "You know, Maria and I were looking at a baby names book. Well guess what Maurice means in Greek."

"Dark skinned," Tails popped in. He had heard the question and answered it. "A 3rd century Roman Christian soldier who refused to believe in the Roman gods. Appropriate."

Tails walked away, Shadow was smiling because the book only had 'dark skinned' in it, not the extended version Tails gave.

* * *

The BAU team was on their jet going back to Quantico. Everyone in the cabin was sleeping except for Sonic and Shadow. Shadow had a coffee in his hands as he walked over to Sonic, who was sitting in a chair.

"Hey," Shadow said gently to Sonic, patting him on his good shoulder; he sat down on an armchair across from Sonic.

"You and Maria pick the baby's name yet?"

"It's funny... Maria liked the name Charles, but, you know... all I could think of..."

"Manson," Sonic chuckled, finishing off Shadow's sentence.

"Then there was Henry."

"Lee Lucas."

"Uh... Jeffrey."

"Dahmer."

"There's just too many of them."

"Kinda hard to feel good about catching one when you know there are fifty more still out there."

"You should get some sleep," Shadow said getting up from the armchair.

"Shadow," Sonic called out for Shadow who turned back to look at the blue hedgehog. "Whatever you do, don't name the baby Maurice."

"Don't worry," Shadow said smiling. "I won't."

___Nietzsche once said, "When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you."_

* * *

**There's the pilot. Did you like it? I know I did. Please review and PM on any requests on certain episodes. I will try and write them, and I will write mostly character-based stories. Thanks again!**


	7. Broken Mirror Part 1

**Here's the next episode: Broken Mirror. You'll noticed that I skipped some episodes, I will do this from time to time because I will be adding more characters and taking some out. Enjoy!**

* * *

_New Haven, CT_

A party with young college students was living strong. A boy was hugging his girlfriend from behind, getting ready to leave the party.

"Bye," the boyfriend said to a peer, he turned his attention to his girl. "You know, I really-"

"No, no, no," the girl, named Patricia or Trish for short, said to her intoxicated boyfriend. "Do not start with the 'I love yous'."

"I do."

"You only say it when you're drunk."

"That's not true."

"Oh, ok, I'm driving."

"I'm not drunk. I'm just buzzed a little bit."

"'Buzzed a little bit' is something drunk people say to convince themselves that they're not drunk. Yeah," the boy started kissing Trish. "No, no, no, no, no. Touch your fingers to your nose."

"What?"

"Do it."

"All right, come here," he grabbed her hands and used her fingers to touch his nose.

"Your fingers," she corrected him. He did what she said and he passed the first test, just as Trish was backing away from him. "Walk a straight line."

"Ohh! All right," the boy started walking a staring line to his girlfriend, he managed to walk straight, and straight into her lips.

"Ok, you can drive," she gave him the keys.

"All right," they walked to his car and started driving her home. They took a dusty, secluded country road. He was in the driver's seat and she was in the passenger seat. "Thank you very much."

"Slowly though. No speeding."

"Hey," he grabbed Trish's hand and kissed it.

"Eyes on the road, Casanova," she laughed.

"Just tell me you love me."

"I do love you. Now get you're eyes on the road-Jordan!" She stopped her sentence because she saw a large, black truck in the middle of the road. Jordan managed to see it in time and he slowed down and swerved out of the way. "Are you okay."

"Yeah," he replied. They both got out of their car to check and see if anyone was in the vehicle. "What the hell's he doing just sitting in the middle of the road?"

"Maybe he had a breakdown and he couldn't move it," they searched the vehicle but didn't find anything. "Jordan? Jordan We should go. We could just turn around and go back the way we came."

"Why didn't they just pull it off the side of the road?" Jordan was still looking at the truck in confusion.

"Jordan? Jordan, can we please just go? Come on," Trish was scared now. It was late and dark and they were on a road that was secluded. They went back to their car and Jordan was ready to start the car when he discovered something was missing.

"Do you have the keys?"

"No, didn't you leave them in the car?"

"Yeah, I think. I don't know."

"They have to be here somewhere," they started looking on the floor of the front of the car, thinking they might have fallen there. Suddenly Trish looked up because she felt a presence of someone else. She saw someone dressed in black on Jordan's side of the car, but it wasn't the person that caught her scared, it was the gun. She froze in fear.

"Trish?" Jordan looked up from the floor to see his girlfriend with a terrified look on her face. He turned his head to find a gun pointed at his forehead. It pressed against the front of his head and-

******BANG!**

* * *

_Quantico, VA_

Fiona Grenaway was headed to Shadow's office, with a file in her hand, to get him for the briefing that was happening soon. She found him talking to his wife, Maria, on the phone.

"So it sounds like bed rest isn't turning out to be very restful," Shadow said in the cell phone.

"Bed rest is more like bed agony. But in 10 minutes, I get to switch to my right side. That'll be a thrill."

"Honey, just try to relax and get a little rest, ok?"

"Of course. I love you."

"Bye," he hung up his cell and saw Fiona standing in the doorway.

"Everything alright?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Shadow replied. "The doctors are worried about Maria's blood-sugar levels. They're worried about pre-eclampsia and I'm worried she's not gonna last 6 weeks in bed."

"She wants out of the hospital."

"Yeah. Is it here?"

"Yeah."

They left Shadow's office and Shadow waved Knuckles and Tails over.

"Tails, Knuckles, document's up on the screen regarding the kidnapping of Trish Davenport."

They came up from their bullpen and went towards their team leader and new female recruit. All were headed to the round table room.

"Have you read them yet?" Knuckles asked Shadow.

"Yeah, got a copy from the document examiner," Shadow answered.

"What's it say?"

"That we've got until 8:00 tonight."

They walked inside the round table room to find Sonic already there, sipping on coffee. They gathered around the screen where a note was displayed on the screen; it was the ransom letter. Tails read the letter out loud.

"'You will follow instructions carefully. You will do this to ensure the safety of your daughter. You will wait for the call. You will answer the call at 8:00 P.M. You will write down the instructions and follow them to the letter.'"

"That gives us less than 9 hours to get to Connecticut, work up victimology on Trish Davenport and prepare her father for the ransom drop," Shadow informed his team.

"How do we know the letter's real?" Sonic asked.

"The handwriting is a match for Trish's. He dictated it to her, and they found saline on the paper," Shadow said showing a match of Trish's handwriting to the letter and the corner where the three drops of saline were.

"Her tears."

"He never says 'I,'" Knuckles said. "He doesn't say 'I will call.' He says, 'you will answer the call.' He's distancing himself from the kidnapping. If he said 'I', he'd be taking responsibility for it."

"There's also another missing element," Shadow said.

"No mention of the police," Fiona said. "Ransom notes almost always forbid police involvement."

"So is he expecting law enforcement to get involved?"

"Well, if he's expecting us," Sonic said. "Let's not disappoint him."

* * *

There's the first part. Sorry if this took long to put up, time and dedication and a lot of episode watching is in writing these for you. But I love all my readers and will endure the hardship to post these. It's a sacrifice but someone has to do it!


	8. Broken Mirror Part 2

******This chapter is dedicated to Super-Sonic Iblish for the wonderful review they gave me! And to answer your question, this is an actual episode and I just swapped it with Sonic characters, I can't take credit for such a well-written show. And I know there are two more women on the team, just give me time and timing to put them in. Thank you and enjoy the show!**

* * *

_Euripides said, "When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him._

The team, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Fiona, were on the FBI jet headed to New Haven. The lap top on the jet said 1:08pm, under seven hours until the call would come in. The team reviewed the case.

"Everyone familiar with the father?" Shadow asked the team.

"Evan Davenport, U.S. Attorney, executive assistant southern district, New York. Widower assigned U.S. Marshals 3 times in the past 10 years due to death threats," Tails said without looking at the case file.

"Is the protective detail still current?" Knuckles asked.

"Around the clock, but Trish declined protection when she turned 18," Shadow said.

"Too bad for the boyfriend."

"But why kill him?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"Well, if I'm gonna kidnap someone I know I have to take out whoever's with them," Knuckles answered the fox. He looked at the file and said, "It says here she's got a sister."

"Cheryl," Shadow said revealing her name.

"Any problems? Were they close?"

"Yeah," Tails said pulling out a picture of the girls together. "They're identical twins."

"Alright," Shadow said. "Knuckles, Fiona, you guys to the crime scene where Trish was taken. The rest of us will go to the Davenport residence.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Tails went to the Davenport residence. They knocked at the door and an Agent Vincent Shyer opened the door. Even Davenport came to the door and was relieved that it was the BAU team.

"Please, come in," he said as they walked to see FBI techies sweeping the place for bugs. Shadow and Sonic stood in front of Evan. "I have six people on my staff. I have three bodyguards. They've all had polygraphs. Everybody's been vetted."

"And they all have alibis for the night of the kidnapping?" Shadow asked Evan.

"All accounted for by the local FBI field office. Cheryl flew in yesterday. I'm just making sure that she's not alone even for-" Evan had to take a breath. "Sorry. I just feel like I'm suffocating here. I just want somebody to tell me that she's ok.

"Dr. Reid," Sonic called Tails over and he came to the call. "What do the statistics tell us?"

"That if you follow their instructions and give them the money your daughter will be returned," Tails informed the scared father.

"Done," the main FBI tech said to the team and Mr. Davenport. "This house is bug free."

"All right, bring it in!" Shyer waved in someone from outside to bring in the equipment that was going to be used to try and find the Unsub. Evan turned his attention back to Shadow and Sonic, Tails had walked away by now.

"So, what are your theories so far about this kidnapper?" Evan asked them.

"That he targeted you for a reason," Sonic said. "Every line of the letter starts with the word 'you.' He's angry at you, probably feels like you owe him. That everything you own, you don't deserve.

"And from the language in the ransom we most likely believe that he's working alone," Shadow finished off. He turned his head to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall; it read 4:00pm.

* * *

Fiona and Knuckles drove to the crime scene. When they got there, they saw two agents, one male and one female, staring at the scene, or so what they thought. They got out of the SUV and saw a girl laying on the dirt road; it was Cheryl. The two BAU agents walked over to the local agents.

"What's she doing?" Knuckles asked the female agent.

"Lying on the road," she replied.

"Yeah, I see that. But why?"

"She's trying to get a feel for what happened to her sister," the male agent answered.

"By lying on the ground?"

"The girl spent her teenage years perfecting ways to ditch her bodyguards," the female agent said.

"We're just happy she's in our line of sight," the male agent said. Knuckles walked way from them to meet Fiona staring at the girl.

"Cheryl Davenport?" Knuckles called out for her.

"Shh! Just a minute. No, I'm not crazy. I'm lying here for a reason." Cheryl said. A couple of seconds later, she got up from the ground and brushed the dirt from the back of her pencil skirt. "He dragged her from the car. This is where she fell. Trish is a fighter. She wouldn't have gone quietly not even with a gun pointed at her."

"She's right," Fiona said looking at the file that was opened in her hands. "There are nail marks on the car seat."

"So you believe your sister's still alive?" Knuckles asked the girl.

"I know she's still alive," she answered confidently.

"You know the way twins know," Fiona said speculating on twin theories.

"Not the 'I can feel my twin's pain' crap. If you stick her with a needle, I don't cry out. But if something is bothering her, if something is wrong I can feel it. Even from 1,000 miles away at college."

"You study physics, right?" Fiona asked as Knuckles went to study the area.

"If you're asking why a science major would believe in something non-scientific I don't. I just know what I feel. My feeling is that my sister is still alive."

* * *

Back at the house, Evan Davenport was showing Sonic and Tails what kind of twins Trish and Cheryl were.

"They're not entirely identical. They're mirror twins. Some of Trish's organs are on the right side that should be on the left. Doctors assured us that it wasn't life-threatening."

Sonic took the book and look at it for a few seconds, then passed it to Tails who could read it faster than he could.

"Situs inversus," Tails said.

"They had self-defense training?" Sonic asked Evan.

"Yeah. I insisted on it. The protective detail rankled when they hit puberty and I was sure that they would refuse their bodyguards when they left for college," Evan was getting distracted by Tails incredibly fast read; it looked like he was skimming the pages and not reading them properly so he asked Tails, "Excuse me. Can you actually read that fast?"

"Our conscious minds can process sixteen bits of information per second. Our unconscious, however, can process eleven million," Evan had a blank look on his face at what the young fox told him. "Yes, I-I can actually read this fast."

Evan turned his attention back to Sonic.

"If whoever took her wants me to blow cases or suppress evidence or stand down, I-,"

"What makes you think it's someone you prosecuted?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I have money, but I don't have millions. I mean, what else could it be?"

"In our experience, Mr. Davenport every case is different."

* * *

Back at the crime scene, Knuckles was looking around and in the bushes near the abduction sight. Fiona and Cheryl were watching him from afar.

"What is he doing?" Cheryl asked Fiona.

"He's role-playing," Fiona answered.

"How does that work?"

"Well, he's-he's trying to think like the kidnapper. He's trying to get a sense of him through his behaviour."

"Well, that doesn't sound very scientific, does it?"

Knuckles took a deep breath and exhaled before doing his out loud analysis.

"Ok. She was rarely without the boyfriend. Well, I know in order to get to her, I got to take him out. He was collateral damage. Or was he? Shot was to the face, that's personal. Kill the boyfriend, get him out of the way, so I can get her alone."

* * *

A couple of hours went by, it was almost 8pm. Tails was informing Evan how the special phone worked.

"This button answers the call, this button makes everyone in the room silent. It'll flash red. You'll be able to hear his side of the conversation. He won't be able to hear us," Tails said to Evan who was sitting in a chair in front of the phone. He was worried for his daughter Trish.

"We'll be running the trace through the field office but you're in good hands with agent Gideon and his team," Shyer said to Evan. He and the other field agents left the house.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Fiona were in the kitchen talking about Cheryl and her twin sister.

"You think Cheryl's a whack job because she claims she can feel her sister's anxiety?" Fiona asked Knuckles.

"I never said whack job," Knuckles said.

"Actually there may be a physiological basis for it," Tails said. He had heard the conversation and walked in the kitchen to join them. Fiona had a confused look on her face.

"Don't ask," Knuckles said trying to clear her confused mind. Tails continued to talk

"Reversed asymmetry monozygotic eggs split late between 9 to 12 days. The DNA matches right down to the very last stranded code and there's sporadic documentation of shared physiological pain."

"And you believe it?"

"No, I'm just saying it's possible. I don't know everything," Shadow had walked in the kitchen by now. "I mean, despite the fact that you think that I do."

"I never said that. When have I ever said that?"

"Every day since I met you."

"This morning at breakfast," Fiona said.

"Yesterday when he beat you at cards," Shadow said to the echidna, then he looked at his watch. "Um, we've got one minute."

"Anybody ever heard of sarcasm?" Knuckles asked.

"Mm-hmm," the two foxes hummed. They walked out of the kitchen to join Evan and Cheryl at the phone.

The small clock on the mantelpiece chimed: 8pm.

"Remember keep your voice even and calm and agree with everything he says," Sonic said. He was sitting beside Evan, who was uneasy. A couple seconds went by and the phone didn't ring.

"He's late," Evan said scared.

"He'll call," Shadow said reassuring the father. "Just try to relax. This is his strategy. He wants you on edge."

Finally the phone started to ring. Tails put on a headphone set over his ears as Sonic reminded Evan what to say and do.

"Remember to repeat any important information he gives you to make sure you understand. You try to keep him talking to reveal something about Trish or about himself," Sonic said, then he pressed the button to answer the call.

"This is Evan Davenport," he said calmly to the Unsub.

"Hello, Mr. Davenport," the Unsub said over the phone.

"Are you the man who has my daughter Patricia?"

"I have your daughter."

"Can I ask you-"

"You may ask me nothing. This is not an interrogatory. You will listen only to my instructions."

"Ok."

"But I will not give them to you."

"I don't understand."

"I do not want to talk to you, Mr. Davenport."

"Excuse me."

"I want to talk to her. I want to talk to Cheryl."

* * *

**Oh no! Why does he want to talk to the sister?! And thank you everyone who gives lovely reviews! I'll try and answer questions as soon as possible, but I will get back to you. Keep reading and love Criminal Minds and Sonic, both of which I don't own.**


	9. Broken Mirror Part 3

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I know how many people like this and I will put up a better picture. If anyone would like their OCs in my story, please PM or review their profiles to me.**

* * *

Knuckles put the phone on 'mute' after the Unsub demanded to speak to Cheryl Davenport.

"What's he doing?" Evan asked ten profilers.

"What most of the offenders we catch try to do: establish dominance," Knuckles replied.

"How long can we keep him on hold?" Fiona asked.

"We can't put her on," Shadow said.

"Why not?" Cheryl asked. "I want to help. I'll talk to him."

"Cheryl doesn't have the authority that Davenport holds," Knuckles stated. "He shouldn't want to talk to her."

"I think that she should speak to him," Fiona said.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" The Unsub said on the phone. "I want to talk to Cheryl. Put her on the phone. Now."

"No," Sonic said.

"I think she should speak to him," Fiona said. "He wants to talk to her. The more he speaks, the more he reveals."

"She is right, Gideon," Knuckles said.

"He has my sister," Cheryl said.

"No," Sonic repeated not changing his mind.

"I'm waiting," the Unsub said.

"Fiona," Sonic waved Fiona over to pretend to be Cheryl.

"Ok," she walked over to the phone and took the mute off and spoke in the phone. "This is Cheryl. Hello. This is Cheryl."

"I have Patricia by my side. I know her voice therefore I know her sister's. Get off the phone," the Unsub said folding their plan. "I want Cheryl. I'll give you 60 seconds. If you don't put her on the phone I will hang up and you will never hear from me or Patricia again."

Sonic put the phone on mute again; it was now or never for Trish.

"Prep her," Sonic knew they had to use Cheryl to talk to him. "Come on over here, please."

He got up from his chair, so did Evan so Cheryl was where her father was and Fiona was where Sonic was. As the Unsub was counting down on seconds, Fiona coached Cheryl quickly on how to talk to him.

"This guy's arrogant. Let him know that he's in control. Let him guide the conversation. Use your sister's name. Say my sister Trish or her name's Patricia. Talk about her. Let him get to know her through you. Don't veer off topic."

"Got it," Cheryl said, then Fiona continued.

"Agree with him that you understand him and as hard as this sounds, empathize. Let him know that he didn't mean to hurt Trish or go this far and that he can fix it. He has a chance to show that he's a kind and forgiving person by letting your sister go. And if you don't know what to say, I'll tell you."

Fiona took the phone off mute again and Cheryl started talking to the Unsub.

"This is Cheryl," she said trying to stay calm.

"Hello, Cheryl. How are you?"

"I'd be a lot better if I knew that my sister Patricia's ok."

"I can tell you have a lot of empathy, Cheryl. You care about others."

"Yes, I do. And it sounds like you understand."

"You mean that I empathize? Yes. I do. Very much. I empathize. I empathize with you, Cheryl. I know you want to be with your sister."

Fiona wrote down what Cheryl was to say next.

"Yes, I want Trish back."

"Good. Tell me what you want, Cheryl. I'm very interested. Tell me all about yourself. What's your favourite colour?"

Fiona put the phone on mute.

"Don't answer that. Stay with Trish," Fiona said as she put the phone off mute.

"If I tell you, will you let me talk to my sister?" Cheryl asked the Unsub.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Maybe not."

"I like blue."

"How ordinary. Do you like chocolate, Cheryl? Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes."

"I do as well."

"Please, let me talk to my sister," silence was on the other side of the line. All I want to do is hear her voice. Please."

Suddenly there was a creaking on the phone, like an old door opening.

"Hello?" Cheryl called out.

"Cher," a new voice said. It wasn't the Unsub but it sounded just like Cheryl's voice, but drowsy like.

"Trish!" Cheryl cried out. She knew the voice; it was Trish's.

"Cher, is that you?"

"Trish, it's me. I'm here. Are you ok?"

"Cher, I can't..."

"Where are you? What do you see?"

"I-I see the moon," the creaking happened again and Trish was gone and replace by the Unsub.

"Trish! Trish!" Cheryl cried at the phone, begging for her sister to go back on.

"Have 500,000 ready," the Unsub demanded.

"Let me talk to her!"

"$500,000 is what I'm owed. The Davenports will wait by the phone. You will receive a call with precise instructions in exactly 15 minutes."

The Unsub hung up on his line of the call. Cheryl started crying as she left the room, her father followed her to comfort her. The team stayed in the room.

"Were your able to trace it?" Sonic asked Tails who was at a computer the entire call recording every word.

"No," Tails said disappointed. "He's probably using a disposable cell phone. They're impossible to trace."

"She said she could see the moon," Fiona stated.

"She sounded delirious," Sonic said.

"She was sedated," Tails said.

"Could have been a light."

If he's keeping her drugged, it might mean he's not very strong," Knuckles said. "He might have to keep her weak just so he can dominate her."

"Or he's keeping her quiet," Fiona said.

"Has Davenport told us everything about his staff?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Oh, yeah," Shadow replied. "We have detailed reports but we should probably revisit background on household staff aides and current docket."

"Guys, she wasn't blindfolded," Knuckles said.

"No," Sonic said.

"If she's seen his face, as soon as he gets that money-"

"He'll kill her."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please let me know if you want OCs in this story. Please know that I may change them around a bit to fit the plot.


	10. Broken Mirror Part 4

The team was still in the living room. The father had joined the team while Cheryl went to the kitchen for some alone time.

"He said owed," Sonic said.

"$500,000," Tails repeated what the Unsub had said in the call. "His demand sounded scripted, like he was reading it to us. '$500,000 is what I'm owed.'"

"But the rest of the conversation wasn't," Knuckles stated. "He was his most relaxed just talking to Cheryl."

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Maybe he already knew her. How much time we got?"

"Six minutes," Tails said looking at his watch.

"How quickly can you get the money?" Sonic asked Evan Davenport. He had an idea.

* * *

Fiona went into the kitchen to check up on Cheryl. She saw the girl pouring a glass of wine, ready to drink it and almost drink the entire bottle if she had the chance. Fiona gently took the bottle and glass out of her hands and placed them on the far counter.

"Look, I know I shouldn't drink, but under the circumstances you'd think you could let this one slide?" Cheryl said slightly angry.

"He's gonna call back," Fiona answered. "We need you at your best."

"Have you had many cases like this?"

"I've seen my share of abductions."

"I don't know how you do it, this job. How do you stomach it?"

"The men I hunt down are cowards. For the most part, they target the weakest members of society: women and children. There's nothing I'd rather do more than put the bastards away."

"I just wish you could get 'em before they snatch someone."

"Trish is alive. You've trusted your feelings this far. Hold onto that."

Everyone went back to the living room, waiting for the next phone call to come. The phone rang and they answered it; the Unsub gave instructions on what to do.

"Everything will be done by Cheryl. Cheryl will gather the money packets. Only she will touch the money. Cheryl will make the drop. If she is wired, if you use a look-a-like, Patricia dies. Cheryl will get in her car. No one is to be in the car with her, no one is to follow her no air surveillance, no car surveillance of any kind will be tolerated. I will give directions over a cell phone as Cheryl drives. She must make the drop at exactly 3:00 A.M. She will follow each instruction to the letter."

After the phone call, Cheryl did what the Unsub ordered: she gathered the money, touched it and all.

"We can't let her go alone," Shadow said to Evan.

"He said if he sees anyone-" Evan said scared that if they did go with her.

"I know. One car, unmarked. Tinted windows."

"If he sees one of you, and Trish dies- if my daughter dies..."

Cheryl put the money in her car and started driving to the location that the Unsub told her to go. Shadow and Knuckles went in the undercover car to make sure Cheryl made the drop safely. Knuckles was on the phone with Tails who was at the computer again; the screen had a map and a beeping beacon on it.

"Cheryl's car has GPS," Tails said on his cell to Knuckles. "We'll be able to track her."

"Doc, The first thing he's gonna do is have her switch cars," Knuckles said to the young fox. "Where are we headed?"

"Let's see. An address which appears to be..." He typed at the computer to find the location of Cheryl's car. "A rental car lot."

Shadow and Knuckles waited in the undercover car, watching Cheryl's car and waiting for 3am.

"You know my guess?" Knuckles told Shadow. "One of these cars has a set of keys already in the ignition with a disposable cell phone sitting right in it."

"So she switches cars and phones," Shadow stated.

"He's probably gonna have her drive around for over an hour just to make sure no one's following her."

"And then the ransom drop," a silent moment went by, Knuckles groaned a frustrated moan which caught Shadow's attention. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Shadow, something's not right about this. What if he was watching us or listening to us?"

"The local office did a bug sweep."

"Come on, you heard that ransom call. It was way too simple."

"All right. You're the Unsub. What would you have done differently?"

"I would have said don't involve the police or the media. $500,000. No consecutive serial numbers on the bills. No marked bills. No new bills. No tracking devices in the money bag. No explosive dyes in the money bag. No tracking devices in the car. Why didn't he say any of this?"

Cheryl got out of her car and started walking towards another car, her cell phone was on her one hand attached to her ear, the other had the sack of money. Finally Knuckles realized what was wrong.

"Shadow, this was never about the money," Knuckles said to Shadow.

"It's not a ransom drop."

"It's a second kidnapping."

They booked it out of their car and started running towards the girl, who was so close to the Unsub's car. His one foot was out of the car with the engine still running.

"Cheryl!" Shadow yelled at the girl.

"Get down, get down! Don't move!"

Cheryl got down, but it was too late to get the Unsub; he had driven off but not before the two agents managed to get a shot off their guns. They grabbed Cheryl off of the ground and drove her back to her house. They got back to the house, Knuckles first followed by Cheryl and Shadow. Evan Davenport was at the door, wonder if his daughter was safe.

"Cheryl's all right," Knuckles said as Cheryl followed him back in the house. Shadow came in after Cheryl, then the phone started ringing. Evan was ready to answer it but Knuckles slowed him down and answered the call. The Unsub spoke and he sounded out of breath.

"That was fun, wasn't it? A little running around, getting our pulses racing. Are you there, Cheryl? Are you there?! Tell me you didn't feel a slight tingle, a thrill run up your spine. Huh? But those clever and cunning FBI agents deduced my little plan just in time. They figured it out. If they hadn't, I would have had you both. The whole set. The matching pair."

"Why are you doing this?" Cheryl said to the Unsub, the team didn't want her to answer or talk to him.

"Because you asked me to, Cheryl. You asked me with your glances. The way you talk. Those little gestures."

Cheryl was getting angry and Knuckles could see that so he put the phone on mute and kept his finger on the button.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl asked Knuckles.

"Do not answer this man," Knuckles told her sternly.

"You asked for this! You asked for it, Cheryl!" The Unsub was getting Cheryl past angry now. She pulled Knuckles' hand off the mute button. He tried to stop her but he was too late.

"What do you want?" Cheryl yelled at the Unsub.

"What do I want?!" He was angry too because he couldn't get her at the rental car lot. "You! It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow but I promise you, we will be together."


	11. Broken Mirror Part 5

******My favourite part of this chapter is the phone call Sonic(Gideon originally) has with the Unsub. It's quite the comic relief in the dark world of CM. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic and Tails went with Evan and Cheryl Davenport into their sitting room.

"We can't let Cheryl speak with him any further," Sonic said to the family.

"Why not?" The girl asked.

"It's only feeding his psychosis to allow your interaction," Tails informed them. "Was Trish involved in any serious relationships prior to the kidnapping?"

"With the boy that was killed," Evan told them. "They were together for 2 years."

"Trish didn't want me to tell you," Cheryl said to her father, not wanting to betray her sister's trust but she had to. "They were getting engaged."

"Well, that certainly could have been the unsub's stressor," Sonic said out loud.

"What does that mean?" Evan asked the agents. "Will someone please tell me what we're dealing with here?"

"De Clerambault's syndrome," Tails said to the father. "Otherwise known as erotomania: the belief that someone, usually of a higher social status but not necessarily a celebrity, is in love with you. Erotomanics believe that the objects of their affection are subtly professing their love for them through looks, gestures-"

"Glances," Sonic finished off for Tails. "He said, 'you asked me with your glances.'" Tails continued with his knowledge.

"The Unsub truly and full-heartedly believes that Cheryl and Trish are in love with him. They don't tell him this with their voices. No, with gestures and looks. He's obsessed with them."

"What does this mean?" Evan asked them.

"He is the most determined kind of criminal," Sonic told them.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Fiona were in the kitchen talking about obsessional crime, all while Sonic was cutting an orange.

"Crime of obsession," Shadow said to the echidna. "Your specialty, your lead, Knuckles."

"I think we should recheck everyone on Davenport's staff against the profile of a stalker," Knuckles said to the team.

"Aren't stalking behaviors pretty diverse?" Fiona asked.

"There's overlap. Narcissistic, inflated sense of self-worth, history of bad relationships."

"What do we know so far?" Shadow asked.

"He's probably white, obviously male sophisticated speech patterns."

"Sophisticated, yet bizarre," Sonic popped in the conversation as he continued to cut the orange. "He rarely uses contractions. It's not 'you're,' it's 'you are.'

"This guy's pretentious. He wants to sound smarter than he actually is. Whatever position of authority or level of success this guy has he had to struggle for it."

"We also have to face the possibility at this point-" Shadow started off.

"That Trish may already be dead," Fiona finished off. Sonic finished cutting the orange and gave everyone a piece each.

"You know, so far he's called every play," Knuckles said. "I say we apply some pressure, make him sweat."

"Well, there's only one way to do that," Sonic said, he had a brilliant idea on how to shake the Unsub.

* * *

Everyone, the team and the Davenports, was gathered in the living room. The phone started to ring, but instead of answering it right away like before, Sonic let it ring a little while. Evan is ready to answer the call when Sonic says, "Hold on, hold on, hold on."

The phone rings two more times and then Sonic presses the button to answer it only to hang it up right away.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked the blue hedgehog, the phone starts ringing again. "Agent Rossi."

This time Sonic answered the call but didn't hang up.

"Hello?" He says like he's oblivion to the whole situation.

"Tell me there was a technical issue with the line because if you actually just hung up on m-" the Unsub started to say but Sonic hung up on him again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Evan asked again, now he was confused and scared. The phone started ringing again and Sonic nodded his head, the Unsub was playing right in his hands.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Cheryl asked him.

"Why is he doing this? What is he-" Evan was trying to get to the phone but Knuckles held him back. "What- you're gonna drive this guy crazy."

"Just- quiet," Sonic said softly. "Please, quiet."

Cheryl was crying now because the phone wasn't getting answered and she was ready to answer it. Fiona managed to hold her back saying to her, "Cheryl, he knows what he's doing."

"Somebody has to answer it!" Cheryl was freaking out, trying to get to the phone.

"Just answer the phone, for God's sake! Pick up the phone-" Evan reached out to press the button to answer.

"Don't touch it!" Sonic said to him, using his own hands to cover the button.

"He knows what he's doing," Knuckles said to Evan, trying to comfort him.

Sonic answered the phone, again pretending to be oblivion to the situation.

"Davenport residence," he said calmly.

"Are you out of your mind? You do realize, you do understand, that I'll kill her?! Do you-" the Unsub was interrupted again by Sonic's rude hanging ups. Seconds barely went by when the phone started ringing again; Sonic laughed softly knowing he had control of the conversation now.

"You're killing my daughter!" Evan yelled. "Pick up that phone!"

"Get him quiet," Sonic told the agents holding the sobbing family members. "Get him quiet."

"I-"

"Mr. Davenport, get a hold of yourself."

"Answer the phone!"

"Quiet him!" Evan and Cheryl Davenport were now sobbing, ready to collapse on the floor if it wasn't for Knuckles and Fiona holding them up. Sonic answered the ringing phone.

"She is dead!" The Unsub yelled angry, Cheryl cried out in terror. "You hang up on me again, and I rip her open!"

"I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number."

Sonic hung up the phone again.

"Come on, Sonic," Knuckles said, thinking that was enough of the agony.

"You killed her," Evan sobbed.

"No, sir," Sonic simply replied.

"Oh, yeah. Then what-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm saving your daughter, Mr. Davenport," the phone started to ring once more. "Have a little faith."

Sonic answered the phone once more as well.

"Put Cheryl on the phone," the Unsub demanded.

"No," Sonic said to the Unsub in a slow manner. "You're finished talking to Cheryl."

"Listen to that tone of authority. Just like your published work, Agent Rossi. Fascinating to hear the same arrogant quality in your own voice. You are a bit of a pedant, Sonic, a bit didactic?"

"Well, that's a very interesting conclusion. You sound intelligent, and you certainly sound educated, and we both know that's not true."

"Oh, I know all about all of you. The ambitious Agent Hotchner? Do you wanna be director of the FBI someday, Agent Hotchner? Would you step on Sonic Rossi to get there? I think you would. Even your sick, pregnant wife can't get you to leave your post. Sonic Rossi, an expert in the criminal psyche yet unable to diagnose the autistic leanings of the very insecure Dr. Reid. Well, maybe he can make money counting cards in Las Vegas. The lovely Fiona was promoted too soon. She doesn't have what it takes to make it in the B.A.U. boys club. You're no threat to me, you're no threat to anyone. And Token Knuckles Morgan wants to be taken seriously but he is just a pumped-up side of beef (this made Knuckles chuckle). I know who you are, I know how you think and I know what to do next! Do you?"

The Unsub slammed his phone on the hook, leaving everyone at the Davenport residence listening to a dial tone.

"What the hell was that?" Evan asked in tears. "Why did he say that he knows what to do next? Is he gonna hurt my daughter?"

"He was grandstanding," Sonic informed him.

"You don't know that. You-you can't possibly know that."

"Mr. Davenport, I have learned more in the last 5 minutes than in the last 24 hours."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't understand. "Why is he focused on you right now?"

"Because we are interfering in his relationship with the girls," Knuckles answered.

"He said he knows all about you."

"Yes, apparently," Shadow added.

"He profiled us, Mr. Davenport," Knuckles informed him.

"Why would he do that?" Evan asked.

"To show us how smart he is," Fiona replied.

"Often times the best profilers are the Unsub's themselves," Tails informed the grieving father. "They're the ones able to walk into an arcade full of children and pinpoint the boy or girl that can be led out quietly."

"But he made a mistake, because he gave us something he didn't expect."

"Which is?" Evan asked.

"He told us how to find him," Sonic smiled.

* * *

**I personally giggled when the Unsub called Morgan a "pumped up side of beef" cause he is one good looking one to boot! And I personally like Reid and his autistic leanings. So (stick out tongue to Unsub) to you! I also put a new picture up for the story. It may not be Photoshop, I did it on my tab, but I think I did good with what I had. It's Shadow as Agent H.**


	12. Broken Mirror Part 6

******The final part of this episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

The agents from the field office came back to the house. Evan was ranting angrily at Sonic.

"You said you knew how to find him, that you were gonna save my daughter. Why don't you get out there and do something? What are you-everybody's standing around here, looking-"

"Mr. Davenport-" Sonic said trying to calm him down.

"Don't condescend to me. Don't patronize me."

"Evan, Evan. Evan," Agent Shyer said coming over to calm Evan down. "Everybody is doing the best that they can. Come on. Come on. Take a break, come on."

Shyer took Evan out of the living room and went with him to calm him down. The rest of the BAU came in the living room to discuss who the Unsub could be.

"For the suspect to know that much about us," Knuckles said."He has to be one of us."

"I'm gonna have Garcia do a search of the New Haven FBI field office," Shadow said. "The guy we're looking for knows this house, he knows the family."

"There's 700 agents in New Haven and another 70 in satellite offices," Tails stated. "Davenport knows quite a few of them."

"While we're narrowing the list, Cheryl can't stay here," Fiona said. "If he's one of us, he has access, weapons and you bet he's got a strategy."

"So who can we trust?" Knuckles asked.

"No one," Shadow answered. "We need to get Cheryl to a safe house."

"And limit the amount of agents she comes in contact with."

Knuckles, Fiona and Shyer, along with some other field agents, took Cheryl to safe house. They got to the house, Fiona and Knuckles walked in the house and Shyer was in the doorway.

"We're in," Shyer said in the mic in his ear. "We'll walk the perimeter."

"Yeah," Knuckles acknowledge the field agent as he left the house. Knuckles walked around the house, it was quiet and very empty.

* * *

Back at the Davenport house, Evan had calmed down by now and went to Sonic.

"I'm, uh, sorry about before," Evan said to the blue hedgehog.

"It's your daughters," Sonic said understanding why Evan freaked out the way he did. "You- You don't have to apologize for anything."

"So, this, uh this safe house, you sure it's ok?"

"Of course. We have agents inside, out. So now we just wait."

Fiona called Tails on her cell phone, she had a funny feeling about the situation.

"They did a bug sweep, right when we arrived," Fiona told the male fox.

"Yeah, I remember."

"And yet the unsub seems to know all about us. Hey, Tails, do you know what non-local interaction is?"

"What are you getting at?"

"How can he be holding Trish prisoner and still know exactly what we're talking about?"

"I know what you're saying. It seems like he knows what's going on here the moment that it happens."

"There's gotta be a listening device."

"They swept the room when we got here."

"Yeah. And then they brought in their own equipment."

* * *

Cheryl was in a bedroom alone, sitting on a bed quietly. She was trying not to cry, knowing that she was a target. The door had a knock on it.

"Come in," she said to the person knocking.

They opened the door and it was Shyer who came in.

"Cheryl," he said to her. "It's good to finally get you alone."

* * *

Tails was picking the phone device and found a listening device under it. Sonic grabbed it and ripped the wire out of it so it was disconnected now. He walked over to Evan.

"Agent Shyer called you by your first name," Sonic said to Evan. "You know him that well?"

"He works out of the New York field office," Evan answered. "I know his father. We've met socially on occasion."

"Has he been here before?"

"A few times."

Sonic slammed the listening device on the table and walked away to call Knuckles. He knew who the Unsub was. Sonic called Knuckles, but Knuckles wasn't answering his cell. Knuckles' phone was on the floor next to his taser body.

* * *

"Does it ever annoy you when people want to line you and Patricia up together to examine the differences?" Shyer pulled put a knife out. Cheryl noticed the knife and she started to back up to the corner of the bed. "It seems like it would get old real fast. But I don't need to do that. I've known you both for so long, loved you for so long."

"Please don't do this," Cheryl whimpered out. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry and praying that the Unsub wouldn't hurt her.

"But this is how it should have been all along, the 3 of us together."

"Put the knife down," a new voice said. Cheryl opened her eyes and saw that it was Fiona Greenaway. The Unsub got up, turned around slowly to face Fiona, still keeping the knife in his hand.

"You don't understand," Shyer the Unsub said to the female agent. "You don't understand my relationship with these girls."

"Put the knife down."

"You don't understand-"

"I said put it down!"

Shyer started bending down to put the knife down, but instead he lunged at Fiona, knocking Fiona off her guard. This caused her to drop her gun. Luckily with her FBI training, she managed to knock Shyer to the ground and grab her gun. She pointed it at the Unsub. He was done.

"You ok?" Fiona asked Cheryl, she nodded. Fiona put her attention to Shyer, she put her foot on his crotch. "Where is Patricia?"

* * *

The BAU team and the other field agents got to the warehouse where Trish was being held. The ambulance came and brought her out on a gurney. As the paramedics rolled her to the ambulance, Cheryl was right beside the rolling bed.

"It's okay," Cheryl said to her drugged twin sister.

"Hey," Trish said weakly. The twins got in the ambulance, Evan stayed outside the rig for a moment.

"Thank you," he said to Sonic and Tails. Then he got in the ambulance, closed the back doors and drove off to the hospital.

"Hey, how did Fiona get Shyre to give us Trish's location?" Tails asked Sonic.

"I imagine she found some creative way to persuade him," he replied.

"What do you think-"

"You know, you just don't need to ask so many questions. Let's just enjoy the moment."

_Quantico, VA_

The team got back at the FBI building. Most of the team had gone home except for Knuckles and Fiona. Knuckles was replacing the bandage on his side from the taser hit he got from Shyer. He winced at the pain.

"You all right?" Fiona asked him. "You took a taser hit."

"Yeah, I know I did," replied Knuckles as he sat down in his desk chair. "So what?"

"So no one expects you to finish the Davenport file tonight."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's still a little fresh on my mind. Nothing like 50,000 volts in your back to keep your motor running, right. You know, Fiona, I'm just I'm lucky as hell that bastard didn't gut me when I was unconscious."

"He wasn't interested in you."

"Yeah. You know, Shyer didn't see you as a peer or a threat. That was his mistake."

"Yes, it was," she laughed. You're gonna be here all night. Give me half."

"Okay," Knuckles smiled giving her a pile of files. "Be careful what you wish for. Knock yourself out."

Fiona took the files and gave one back to him, knowing he gave her more than half. They chuckled as she went to her desk; they finished up on their files in the darkened bullpen.

___Euripides said, "When love is in excess, it brings a man no honor nor worthiness."_

* * *

**There we are, the end of this episode! Next one: LDSK. This guy was one sick dude, thinking that the girls were in love with him, and the sad part is that this disease does exist.**


	13. LDSK Part 1

**Here's the next chapter. And to answer your question bearvalley3365, it'll be answered here. Read closely now and thank you for the OCs, I will add them as best and soon as I can!**

* * *

_Des Plaines, IL_

**It was a typical day in a typical park: a young man flying a kite, a young girl riding her bike, a father and his teenage son throwing a football around.**

**"Now pull it in, run it back. Let's go. Come on," the father said to his son. "I gotcha." It was a good day.**

At the BAU, Shadow was coaching Tails on how to fire a gun; Tails was trying to qualify to carry one. They were in the firing range, wearing ear protectors and their guns.

"On SWAT, we broke shots down into 3 steps," Shadow said stating how to fire a gun properly. "One: front sight. Focus on the front sight, not on the target. Two: control trigger press and three: follow through. After the shot, you come right back to the target. Now what did you do wrong?"

"I didn't follow through," Tails said disappointed. He knew the steps but he couldn't apply them properly.

" came off the target to see where you hit."

"Shadow, my firearms qualification is tomorrow morning. I barely passed my last one."

Shadow moved Tails out of the way, pulled out his sidearm and held it out to the paper target.

"Front sight, trigger press, follow through," Shadow let off a shot and he hit the target in the head. "You do those three things, you'll hit your target every time."

Tails went back to the target and tried again, trying to apply the steps this time.

**The father and son were still playing ball, the son managed to grab the ball and make it to the 'end zone'. The boy cheered that he made it and won. He turned to see his father on the ground not moving.**

**"I'm not fallin' for it," the boy said out of breath thinking that his father was pretending. He became more concerned when his father didn't move or breathe, barely. "Come on, Pop. Stop playing."**

**The boy turned his father around on his back and what he saw horrified him. His father had a very large blood stain on his white sweater.**

**"Dad! Dad!" The boy was freaking out. How did his father get shot? The boy flying the kite didn't see or hear anything so he continued to fly his kite when he fell to the ground in pain. He got shot in his stomach as well.**

Tails checked to see where he had hit the target: its crotch area.

"Did Fiona teach you that?" Shadow asked the fox humorously.

"They're gonna take away my gun."

"A profiler is not required to carry."

"Yeah? And yet you carry two of them."

Shadow bent down to reveal his second gun on his ankle. He pulled it out and fired at the target once more. He fired three shots and hit the 5X area, which was located on the target's chest.

He put his gun away and said to Tails, "When I joined the BAU, Sonic said to me, 'you don't have to carry a gun to kill someone.'"

"I don't get it."

"You will. Good luck tomorrow."

Shadow left Tails alone to practice shooting, of which he failed once more.

******The girl riding her bike was feeling the breeze in her long, brown hair when she tumbled off her bike and passed out from excessive pain from her stomach.**

* * *

The next day at the BAU, Sonic walked in the bullpen area from getting coffee. He saw Fiona and Knuckles at their desks, but no Tails who was at the gun qualification.

"Tails failed his qualification," Fiona informed Sonic.

"He can re-test in two weeks," Sonic said to her.

"Yeah, but he's gonna be embarrassed about it, so let's not mention it," she turned to Knuckles knowing he would make fun of Tails because of it.

"Yeah, let's not."

"Not a word," Knuckles said sincerely.

Tails walked in the bullpen area and sat down at his desk, disappointed in himself for failing at the qualification... again. Knuckles went over to him.

"Hey. We're all here for you. I'm serious," Tails had turned his head thinking Knuckles was going to joke about it but Knuckles seemed serious and honest.

"If you ever need anything," Knuckles pulled out a whistle from his pocket and wrapped it around Tails' head. He blew in it and said after, "Just blow on that."

He went back to his desk laughing as Tails frustratedly took off the whistle. Fiona rolled her eyes at the immature gesture Knuckles made. To break up the fun, a lavender cat came in the room with FBI files in her arms. Her name was Blaze Jareau, most people called her 'BJ' and she was the Communications Liaison for the BAU team.

"Okay," BJ said coming in the room. "Franklin Park, Des Plaines, yesterday afternoon. It's the third such shooting in two weeks."

"A sniper?" Fiona asked innocently.

"We don't use that word," Knuckles said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"The public perception is that the FBI doesn't have an exemplary record with snipers," BJ answered.

"Besides, a sniper is a professional marksman," Shadow finished off. "These guys aren't snipers."

"What do we call 'em then?" Fiona asked.

"L.D.S.K."

"Long distance serial killers," Tails said saying the full name of the acronym.

"How many of these guys have we caught using a profile?" Fiona questioned again.

"None," Sonic popped in.

* * *

**Cue theme music!**


	14. LDSK Part 2

_Nietzsche wrote, "The irrationality of a thing is not an argument against it's existence, rather, a condition of it."_

The team was in the round table room, discussing the case; Shadow led the discussion. Everyone had a file to follow the investigation.

"Two weeks, three shootings, six victims all shot in the abdomen. First and only fatality, Henry Sachs, married, father of three, was shot in a shopping centre parking lot. Nine days later, Doug Miller and Kevin Parks were playing basketball at a community centre. Franklin Park, four days later, Jerry Middleton, Kate Murray and Tim Reilly. Des plaines police have found no link between any of the victims."

"Ballistics?" Knuckles asked.

"He's using frangible rounds,which fragment on impact, making ballistics comparisons impossible."

"The good news is that all the park victims are gonna make it," BJ said. "The bad new is that none of them saw anything. However, one of the patients does have an intact bullet lodged in his spine."

"What's the prognosis?" Sonic asked her.

"There's a disagreement among surgical staff as to whether they can remove the slug without paralyzing the patient."

"Well,without a useful witness or a solid piece of forensic evidence," Knuckles started saying.

"The profile's all we'll have," Shadow finished off.

They decided to take the case. Once on the plane, Shadow continued to discuss the case.

"L.D.S.K.s are so rare, we haven't been able to build a standard profile," he said stating the facts. "Here's what we do know: they're always male, and they frequently have law enforcement or military experience, and they always contact the police or the media."

"To take credit or relive the experience?" BJ asked him.

"Both," Sonic answered for the black and red hedgehog. "All serial killers attempt to relive the ecstasy they get from their killings. Some use souvenirs taken from the victims, and others return to the dump site to interact with the body. Both modes require contact with the victim, contact which,by definition,long distance serial killers don't have."

"The Beltway Shooters left a tarot card at one of their crime scenes," Shadow said. "Later they called a tip hotline,which ultimately led to their capture."

"But our Unsub hasn't contacted anybody," Knuckles noted.

"He will."

"Until he does, what do we have?" Fiona asked.

"Sometimes it's not what the unsub does that reveals the profile," Sonic said. "Sometimes it is what they do not do."

"He doesn't kill his victims," Tails stated.

"Under-kill's a unique signature."

"The question is, does he shoot them in the stomach intentionally just to wound them, or is he just aiming at the biggest part of the target?" Shadow asked out loud. "Specifically, does the unsub lack the skill to make the head shot, or simply the will to take it?"

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles and Tails went to the recent crime scene: Franklin Park. When they got there via SUV, they saw a female detective waiting for them. They got out of the vehicle and walked over to the cop.

"Agent Hotchner," the detective said holding out her hand.

"Detective Calvin," Shadow said holding his hand put to grab hers to shake it. "This is Agent Morgan, Agent Reid."

"Thanks for comin'. Follow me. The cones mark the places where the victims were."

"So we know he fired from somewhere in this area. Close enough to hit all 3 victims, but far away enough not to be seen."

"His wounding his victims intentionally would classify him as a sadistic killer," Tails told the female detective.

"That would help us?" She asked in disbelief.

"We know a lot about sadists," Knuckles stated. "But most want to be close to their victims to watch them suffer."

"A powerful scope would allow him to observe it from a safe distance," Tails said.

"So how do we determine if he's a sadist?" She asked the two.

"We spend some time in his shoes," Knuckles answered. "We let him tell us."

* * *

While they were at the crime scene, Sonic, Fiona and BJ were being escorted by a one Mrs. Marston. They got to the door and could hear two people on the other side, one said to the other, "Come on, Barry, you don't know that!"

Mrs. Marston opened the door and spoke to the two men in the board room. One man was older and the other was a couple years younger than the other one.

"Good morning, doctors," she said to them.

"Forgive us," the older man said. "We were just reviewing the cases at hand."

"This is Dr. Neil Erstadt, Chief of Surgery, and our Trauma Specialist, Dr. Barry Landman. These are the FBI profilers, Agents Rossi, Jareau, Greenaway."

Sonic went over to Dr. Landman to shake his hand a welcome.

"How are you?" Sonic asked the stuck-up surgeon.

"Forgive me," Landman said to Sonic. "I don't shake. My hands, you understand?"

"Of course."

"So as psychological profilers, what exactly are you looking for?"

"How the victims were shot. That could reveal the shooter's signature behaviour."

"These separate wound channels blossom from the entrance wounds," the Chief said to the agents, showing them where the bullet was on an X-ray image. "You can see the trauma's extensive."

"You performed the surgeries?" Sonic asked the Chief.

"On patient Miller. I consulted with Dr. Landman on the others. The intact slug lodged between the l4-l5 vertebrae. Any attempt to remove it, would likely leave the patient paralyzed."

"In your opinion," Landman rudely said.

"In my opinion."

"Disagree?" Sonic asked the doctor.

"With the right surgeon, there is no risk," Landman stated.

"There's always risk," the Chief corrected him.

"What significance does the bullet have in building a profile?" Mrs. Marston asked Sonic.

"Well, even if we can't get a ballistics match," Sonic replied. "We can get a rifle type, and the specific type of rifle the suspect uses, that could be very significant to the profile."

"You believe you can safely perform the surgery, Dr. Landman?"

"I know I can," Landman said confidently.

* * *

Back at the crime scene, Shadow and the others were looking at a certain parking spot that seemed unusual.

"This handicapped spot couldn't be further away from the entrance to the building," Shadow stated.

"Yeah?" Knuckles said.

"It also has line of sight to all three victims and the flagpole."

"What are you thinkin'?"

"At this range, the Unsub would have to factor in wind direction and speed as he shot. To do this, he needed a spot with the widest field of fire and line of sight to the flagpole. He came here before the shooting, decided this was his spot and ensured that it would be empty when he came back. My guess is he's shooting from his car."

"Well, that would mean he wanted to get away from here quickly, that he didn't stick around to watch his victims suffer."

"So he would not be a sadist," Tails concluded from the conversation.

"What would he be?" Detective Calvin asked the men.

"A very smart, very resourceful, very paranoid sociopath," Shadow answered.

* * *

Sonic, Fiona and BJ were sitting in the board room waiting for the surgeon to be complete in taking the bullet out. They also discussed another matter at hand.

"If I'm the unsub," Fiona asked out loud. "Why do I shoot my victims between 2:55 and 3:15?"

"That's when I'd do it," Sonic said. "There are fewer cops on the street."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the police overlap shifts so there's always someone minding the store. Second shift starts at 3:00, first shift walks at 3:30."

"Wouldn't there be twice as many cops on the street at that time?" BJ asked confused.

"In theory. The first half-hour of your shift, you're in roll call. You're not on the street. And the last half-hour, you're at the station. You're finishin' reports, you're booking prisoners, so the twenty five minutes around the first/second shift, that's a bad guy's golden window."

"How many people outside law enforcement would know that?" Fiona said; there was a silent second. "But the Unsub does, and you've already thought of this."

"I had considered it."

Dr. Landman walked in the room and placed a Baggie in front of Sonic, it had the bullet in it and it was in full contact.

"Hope you find it useful," the surgeon said abruptly. He was walking out of the room.

"Dr. Landman?" Sonic asked, which caught his attention. "How's Mr. Middleton?"

"Patient will make a full recovery as I told you he would," he replied cockily. He left the room and Fiona and BJ huffed at how enormous his ego was.

"Radiology is set up to take photos and e-mail them out for consults," BJ said to Sonic.

"Call Shadow," Sonic said to BJ. "We're gettin' the bullet to Rouge. Fill him in on the shift change theory."

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Detective Calvin were at the station looking at the evidence board when Knuckles' cell started ringing.

"Give me a second," he said as he took a few steps away from them and answered the call. "Yeah. Morgan."

"Isn't this spooky?" The voice said. It was female and Rouge Garcia.

"Isn't what spooky?"

"That right now you were thinking about me, and out of the blue, your phone rings? And it's me. Huh? How's that for a spiritual connection?"

"Um do I know you?" Knuckles was teasing.

"Why do you hurt me?" He laughed at her remark.

"Garcia, please tell me you've nailed down the geographic profile on our guy."

"Ok, I'll give you the good news first, which is not that good, but it's better than the bad."

Meanwhile, Shadow and Tails were talking to Calvin about the Unsub's experience.

"We think the shooter has intimate knowledge of law enforcement procedures," Shadow told her.

"Detective Calvin, how far out of your jurisdiction was crime scene number 2?" Tails asked her.

"About a sixth of a mile," she replied. "Why?"

"If he knew how difficult it is for local police departments to interact with each other, he may have intentionally crossed jurisdiction lines."

"Y'all are sayin' the shooter's a cop."

"We're saying it's a possibility," Shadow corrected her. "He scouted and prepped each crime scene. He chose and elevated position with excellent enfilade and perfect field of fire."

"That's textbook military practice."

"True."

"Yeah, but maybe he was in the Army."

"He was probably a Marine, Ranger or other specialized unit," Knuckles came back from his conversation with Rouge. "Rouge says the bullet was a .223 fired from the M-4 variant of the M-16."

"All the services use an M-4," Tails said.

"It's got a shorter barrel than the M-16. It's less accurate, and it's a lot harder to fire, especially at these distances. This level of skill indicates specialized training."

"If he has specialized training, he knows exactly what he's doing."

"He intended to wound them," Shadow concluded.

"The underkill is deliberate," Knuckles said.

"Everything he does is deliberate, but it's as if he needs to show us how smart he is."

"Since the crime scenes aren't centered around one single location, Rouge can't get a geographic profile without additional data."

"What kind of data?" Calvin asked.

"More crime scenes."

"She's gonna get 'em," Shadow said. "This guy's got something to prove."

* * *

At an outside café, a husband and wife were talking and enjoying their cup of specialized brews.

"How did it play out?" He asked her.

"He's been suspended but my guess is that the school board's gonna go after him, and they're gonna try to expel him," she said, then she felt a pain in her stomach. "I don't feel very good. I'm gonna go to the ladies' room, ok?"

"Ok," she got up and a there was a long, red stain on her green dress: it was a bullet hole and her blood. "Honey, you have something on your dress."

All of a sudden, the entire outside café was getting shot at. People were screaming and trying to dodge the bullets but some people got hit.


	15. LDSK Part 3

******Thank you everyone for the comments and helpful tips. I shall take them into consideration and do the best I can with descriptions now.**

* * *

Sonic, Fiona, BJ and Detective Calvin went to the café to find it in a complete mess.

"Three more victims, non fatal wounds and it's only been 48 hours since the last shooting," Fiona said looking around.

"The media attention and the FBI presence will only escalate his desire to shoot again," Sonic said.

"Meaning?" Calvin asked.

"This is gonna get much worse."

"The we need to give the police a profile immediately," BJ said to Sonic. "You ready?"

"State troopers," Fiona pointed out. "This is the second time he's crossed jurisdictions."

"Yeah,we're ready," Sonic said answering BJ's question. "They're not gonna like it."

* * *

The group got back to the police station. The cops gathered around the evidence boards, the team was at the front of the room. BJ was in front of everyone to discuss the profile.

"This initial profile is not ready to be given to the media," she said sternly. "Releasing this profile prematurely can get people killed."

She left her spot of join she others at the side of the wall. Shadow came up and took the place she was in and presented the profile.

"We're looking for a 30 to 40-year-old male veteran, driving a car large enough to shoot from, but not so large it was noticed. Like the Beltway Shooter, it's probably a sedan, customized to conceal the shooter, his weapon and the sound of his shot. The Unsub suffers from both narcissistic and paranoid personality disorders. He works out obsessively and is never without a weapon. He's completely self-centered and cannot empathize with others. Incapable of admitting fault, he blames his shortcomings on those around him. He has no friends, and his career history has been marked by frequent job changes. He's drawn to high-stakes jobs by a need to prove his superiority to a world he perceives has undervalued him, and these shootings are the ultimate expression of that need. We believe he changes jurisdictions intentionally and strikes during the first/second shift change, indicating and intimate knowledge of law enforcement."

"You're saying he's one of us," a random cop stated.

"We're saying he once was or is now a police officer."

"Does he drive in a white van, too?" A cop asked humorously. This cop was a mouthy, SWAT wolf.

"Enough," said his boss Sergeant Weigart said. He was a stern, polar bear and leader of the SWAT team. "That'll be all for now. We can talk in my office."

"Thank you," Shadow said to the officers. He, BJ and Weigart went inside his office to discuss a matter. "Sergeant Weigart, we would like to reenact the third shooting during the shift change."

"Why?" Weigart asked.

"Well, to better understand his M.O. How does he get there? How does he leave? What's the traffic like?"

"It could help us with witnesses," BJ added. "Maybe the victims or bystanders saw something, but don't realize the significance of what they saw."

"All right," Weigart agreed. "Let's do it."

In another part of he police station, Tails was still upset that he wasn't carrying a gun. He went to Sonic for advice. Sonic was writing something on a piece of paper when Tails came up to him.

"How you holdin' up?" Sonic asked the young male fox.

"Look at me," Tails said embarrassed. "Without a gun on my belt, I look like a teacher's assistant."

"You're not worried about how you look," he said.

"Shadow told me that when he came to the BAU, you told him he didn't need a gun to kill somebody?"

"Well, the only truly effective weapon we have is our ability to do the one thing they can't."

"Which is what?"

"Empathize. They dehumanize their victims. We humanize the killers."

"You're just saying that to convince me I don't need to carry a gun."

"I don't care you carry a gun or not. Deadliest weapon we have is a thorough and accurate profile," Sonic finished as he walked away from young agent.

* * *

The team, along with Calvin, Weigart and his SWAT team, were at Franklin Park reenacting the scene. Knuckles, Tails and Fiona were pretending to be the victims, each holding a camera; Shadow was watching them from outside in the parking lot. There was a command truck where Sonic, BJ, Calvin and Weigart resided. In the truck, there were TVs that showed the park; the view that each of the victims saw. Along with the surveillance cameras, there was also a TV that was stationed at the local news.

"Fiona, Jerry Mittleton was facing a little further south," Shadow told her on the ear mic. "Can you give it to us?"

"How's that?"

"Perfect. Hold your camera right there."

"It doesn't look like Jerry Middleton had a clear view of the sniper's vehicle when he was shot," Sonic said from inside the truck. "The tree branches were in the way."

"I do have a clear view of the vehicle from here," Tails said. "Tim Reilly would have seen it if he'd looked down from the kite."

"Good. Have the Unsub pop the trunk. See if Tails can see it."

A car was parked where the Unsub had his parked when the crime was committed. A cop was in the trunk with a rifle, he opened the trunk lid and popped his rifle muzzle out.

"No, sorry," Tails said.

"Nothing from position one," Sonic concluded.

"Okay, everyone, move to position 2," Shadow said in the com to the three agents in the field.

BJ was watching the news and was shocked to see what she saw.

"And now, we go to John Jenkins, reporting live from Franklin Park with breaking news on the sniper investigation," the anchorman said, then they went live with John Jenkins, a coyote in a pressed suit.

"Through anonymous sources we've learned-" Jenkins announced.

"You gotta see this," BJ said to them. Calvin and Sonic turned around to see the TV as Jenkins continued.

"-that FBI profilers have told the police task force the sniper is, in fact, a member of the Des Plaines Police Department."

"Who could have leaked this? The only people who had the profile were your people. And the profile implicates them."

"Why would a cop leak sensitive information the would not only implicate one of his own, but make every citizen in the county afraid to get pulled over?" Calvin asked confused.

"What does he get out of it?" Sonic asked them already knowing what the answer was.

"Contact with the media," BJ replied.

"What?" Calvin exclaimed.

"The cop who leaked this story is a good suspect," Sonic said as he walked to the door of the truck to leave. "Contacting the media could have been his sick way of keeping this alive."

He, BJ and Calvin left the truck to go to the place where the live report was held. They saw Jenkins and the cameraman still there.

"Vic, why don't you go ahead and call the station and find out what they've got in mind for one of the later shows," Jenkins said to the cameraman, not knowing the agents were coming straight for him.

"Mr. Jenkins," BJ called out for him. He turned around to see the agents there. "I'm Special Agent Blaze Jareau with the FBI. We need you to identify your source."

"No way. I know my rights," Jenkins huffed. Sonic was ticked off by now and he went behind Jenkins and grabbed his wrists to cuff them. "Hey, hey, shoot this. Vic, shoot this. Get this all on tape."

"You should know the FBI considers these shootings an act of terrorism. Under the Patriot Act, we can detain you as long as we need to." Sonic by now had cuffed him and went back to the group.

"All I know is his cell number."

Sonic called Shadow and said in his phone, "We have a lead."

Shadow called Rouge towels find the leak.

"Rainmaker. How wet do you want it?" She welcomed the caller.

"It's Shadow," he said to her. "I have a cell phone number and I need the name on the account."

"Yeah. If you call the cell, I can throw in the real time location, no charge."

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

Calvin, Sonic and BJ were walking back up the hill they came down from.

"Can't you pull your people out of the park?" Calvin asked Sonic.

"If we do and the shooter is here, he'll sense something is wrong," Sonic replied. "He could start shooting."

Rouge continued to type on her computer keys.

"That cell is part of a batch purchased by the Des Plaines Police Department."

"I need a name, Rouge," Shadow said to her over the phone.

"It's gonna take a second. I have to pull it from their system."

"Then give me the location," Calvin came up to Shadow from her hike up the hill.

"Franklin Park, Des Plaines."

"He's here," Shadow said to Calvin, then went back to Rouge. "The name, Rouge."

She continued to type and finally found the owner of the phone and said, "McCarty, Scott."

"Scott McCarty," Shadow said to Calvin.

"McCarty's the Unsub," she said quietly.

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"McCarty is _playing _the Unsub."

They looked over at the car that he was in, the rifle muzzle was sticking out of the trunk.

* * *

**Oh no! Is McCarty the Unsub?! Read on and find out!**


	16. LDSK Part 4

**Yes I know this chapter is short but I promise a twisted plot soon. Thank you again for the support!**

* * *

Shadow and Calvin went back inside the command trunk to tell Weitgar who the leak was.

"We need to talk to Scott McCarty," Shadow said to the SWAT leader.

"He's the leak," Calvin told him as well.

"McCarty. Why am I not surprised?" Weitgar moan. He grabbed the radio on the table and said in it, "I need SWAT in the lot ASAP. It's McCarty. We need to come heavy."

"We didn't say he was the shooter," Shadow informed him. "We could just call him on the radio and tell him to come to us."

"Best case, he leaked the story," Weitgar said angry. "Worst case, I'm not about to let him take down any of my men. We come heavy and we take him clean."

Meanwhile, Scott was still in the trunk of the car, everything was silent except for his heavy breathing; it was getting hot in there. He took his eye out of the rifle scope to grab his radio.

"This is McCarty. What's goin' on?" He said. There was still no answer from anyone as he went back to the rifle and just looked through it.

The SWAT team was circling the car and coming from the front so Scott couldn't see them coming. One SWAT member pulled a smoke bomb and threw it in front of the trunk. Scott started coughing as the smoke got thicker and thicker. This was the time for the team to get down, Tails didn't know what was happening so Knuckles tackled him to the ground.

"Toss your rifle and your side arm out of the vehicle and show us your hands," Weigart ordered Scott.

"I don't understand," Scott said.

"We know what you did, Scotty."

"Look, I can explain."

"Don't make me give the order!"

"Okay, all right! All right!"

Scott threw out the rifle and his sidearm out of the trunk and on the ground.

"Now open the trunk lid slowly."

Scott got out of the trunk of the car with his hands raised. A SWAT officer grabbed Scott's wrists, forced them behind his back and pushed him to the ground. He was cuffed and lifted up to go to the squad car to be taken to the station. Everything was going good when a "SWOOP" sound was made and Scott McCarty fell to the ground. A bullet hole was in the middle of his forehead.

Everyone got down to hide and SWAT had their guns ready but the shooter was no where to be found. Scott McCarty wasn't the Unsub but he had just been killed by him.

* * *

The BAU team and Calvin went back to the police station, everyone was still a bit rattled at what just happened.

"How did McCarty end up playing the Unsub?" BJ asked Calvin.

"Weigart punished McCarty for mouthing off during the profile briefing by making him the Unsub and sticking him in the trunk of the car all afternoon," she answered.

"Wait. Then how did the Unsub find out about the reenactment?"

"Come on. Cops talk," Knuckles said. "Pissed-off cops talk loud: at home, at the bars, at gyms, and to anyone who'll listen."

"What do we know?" Sonic asked. "Our Unsub went from wounding civilians to executing a police officer, so he's escalated.

He's not staying on script."

"Sometimes it's what they don't do," Shadow reminded everyone.

"He did not pick McCarty at random," Tails noted.

"He didn't take the gut shot," Knuckles added.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"He wants to send a message," Sonic answered.

"'Nobody takes credit for my work.'"

"Yes, sir. His ego won't allow it. He feels under-appreciated."

"Okay, but we still don't know why he wounds them," Fiona added.

"Excuse me," Knuckles said cause his cell was ringing, he answered it.

"We know if the killer has no contact with his victims, he will contact the media," Sonic reminded everyone of that fact.

"But he hasn't contacted the media," Fiona stated.

"He has contact with his victims."

"And there's only one way," Shadow realized.

"All right, thanks," Knuckles got off the phone with Rouge and said to the team what she said to him. "Rouge nailed down the geographic profile. The crime scenes are centred on two separate locations."

"The hospitals."

Everyone got in either an SUV or an undercover squad car; Sonic, Tails and Calvin were in one of these squad cars and she was driving, Sonic in the passenger seat and Tails in the back.

"I believe it's a case of hero homicide," Sonic said to the group.

"What's that?" Calvin asked.

"The best-known case was hospital nurse Richard Angelo," Tails said to educate the detective on hero homicide. "He would inject toxins into his victims, then wait for them to crash so that he could run to the rescue and save them. He killed 25 people and that's just what we know of."

"If he attacked 'em to save 'em, why'd he kill 25 people?"

"Wasn't very good at it," Sonic said.

"Yeah, and hospitals don't keep records of people who almost died," Tails finished.

"So what's the profile on one of these guys?" Calvin asked.

"Arrogant, conceited, feels superior to everyone around them," Sonic answered her.

"You've just described every surgeon I've ever met," she said laughing.

Sonic's mind started going when she said 'surgeon'. He remembered that surgeon that wouldn't shake his hand when they first met.

"Landman," Sonic said out loud. He called Shadow and said to him, "Let's start with Landman."

* * *

**So the cop wasn't the Unsub... Obviously. So is it the surgeon, the guy did seem like a jerk. Read and find out. I also how Reid is always in the back seat and never drives... For anything. **


	17. LDSK Part 5

The group got to the hospital where Landman was working at.

"Call Weigart and tell him we need a discreet perimeter around this block," Sonic told Calvin.

"I'm gonna go check out Landman's car," Shadow said. He was still in the SUV and drove to the parking lot to find Landman's car.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, Fiona, BJ and Marston were in the board room waiting for a fax from Rouge, she was sending the facts about Landman. Finally the paper came through.

Okay. Courtesy of Rouge," Knuckles said as he grabbed the paper and read it out loud. "Landman was Army, started out in M.P. School. Well, there's your law enforcement. But he was smart, got a degree on Uncle Sam, and ended up a doctor with Special Forces and bounced around from hospital to hospital since his discharge in 2001."

"Has Dr. Landman been under pressure?" Sonic asked Marston. "Has he had a reprimand? Has he had any kind of major blow to his ego?"

"Last month, he was passed over for chief of surgery," she told him.

"Let's get a warrant for his house," Sonic told Knuckles. "Let's see if we find the weapon."

"Okay," Knuckles replied as he left the room to make the call.

"What can I do to help?" Marston asked Sonic.

"You can tell me where he is right now," he said to her.

The team followed Marston to where the surgeon was: in a small room looking at an X-ray film. Sonic went in the room while the rest of the group waited outside and looked through the window. Landman noticed Sonic come in the room and shut the door, but he didn't turn around to look at him.

"Where's Marston?" Landman asked.

"She's not coming," Sonic replied.

"Look, I'm very busy right now. Perhaps you could make an appointment."

"Busy with what?" Sonic was playing that game again, where he would annoy them so they reveal something.

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

Finally Landman turned around to look at Sonic, he also noticed the agents outside looking at him.

"You're considering me a suspect?" Landman asked astonished.

"Yes."

"Well, that's disconcerting. I heard what happened to your last suspect."

"Do you wanna know why?"

"Collective incompetence?"

"Have you ever heard of hero homicide?"

"Would I be less suspicious if I let my patients die?"

"Absolutely."

Now Shadow joined the group and had news about Landman's car.

"You get anything from his car?" Fiona asked him.

"It's a red two-seat Maserati," he replied.

"Heh. Of course," BJ laughed.

"If he's the shooter, he has another vehicle."

Sonic continued to talk to Landman and get him going.

"This type of killer seeks the power over life and death and covets the power of God. You know anyone like that?"

"I want you to understand something. When my patients are in the operating room, they needGgod, and that's exactly what I give them. When someone's holding your beating heart in their hands, who do you want holding it, me or God?"

"Where were you today at 3:00?"

"I was in my office."

"Alone?"

"I was in my office with Dr. Hannah Pate," he looked at the window and yelled so the agents could hear, "I'm not the only one who thinks I'm a God. She's in the E.R. Right now. Go on. Ask her."

Sonic leaned on the door and made a big bang.

"Tails, let's take a walk down to the ER," Shadow said to Tails. They walked away from the group and went through a pair of swinging double doors as Shadow told Tails, "My guess, Dr. Pate is gonna corroborate Landman's alibi."

"You don't think Landman's the shooter?" Tails asked him.

"Richard Angelo wanted to be a hero because in his everyday life, he was a nobody. Landman's a surgeon. He has power and recognition."

"Yeah, but you know,surgeons are a different breed. There are stars in the field, and Landman is definitely not one of them."

The two got to the ER and Shadow pulled out his badge at one of the doctors who was at a computer. The doctor was a grey wolf who looked like he had been around the block, a violent one at least.

"Excuse me," Shadow said to the doctor. "I'd like to speak with Dr. Pate."

"Yes, sir," the doctor said noticing the badge. "I'll go find her for you." He left to go find her. Shadow turned his attention back to Tails.

"The motivations for hero homicide are excitement, power and respect, and even though Landman's not a star, he still gets respect," Shadow told his companion. "Racing against the clock to save someone's life is exciting."

"But maybe it's not exciting enough," Tails said expressing his thoughts. "That's-that's why he shoots three people at a time."

"But he can only operate on one at a time. It wouldn't be any more exciting," when he said that, he looked around to see a doctor with one patient and then going to another one; he realized that E.R. doctors work on more than one patient at a time. "At least, not for Landman and not in the O.R."

"The policemen and E.R. Personnel are on the exact same 24-hour shift schedule."

"The Unsub wasn't shooting at shift change because there are fewer cops on the street. He works the second shift in the emergency room."

"Contact with the victims."

Shadow pulled out his cell phone to call Sonic and say that the Unsub was an ER doctor but an orange hedgehog nurse, with her long hair tied back, stopped him.

"Sir, you can't use the cell phone in the hospital," she told him. Shadow closed his cell and walked over to her, pulling out his badge.

"Excuse me, please," he said to her showing her his badge. We're FBI agents, and we believe that one of your staff members might be the sniper. The man we're looking for works second shift, and he would have transferred from Arlington about two weeks ago."

"We haven't hired any new personnel in two months," she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Sonic had had enough of hearing the arrogant surgeon so he left the room to give his mind a break. He met the female agents who were just outside the door.

"He has the worst narcissistic personality disorder I've ever seen, but it's not likely him," Sonic said exhausted.

Back in the ER, Shadow and Tails were trying to make leeway with the nurse.

"Look, I've got patients who need me," she said to Shadow. She was ready to leave but Shadow grabbed her arms gently to make her face him; he knew he was here and he wasn't about to let him go.

"He's in his thirties," Shadow continued. "He's vain, rude, arrogant. He works out. He shows up to work late. He blames others for his mistakes, doesn't take responsibility for his behaviour. All of his coworkers detest him."

"It's Phillip Dowd," she said to him scared. "He's-he picks up shifts at Arlington."

"Is he here today?" The nurse started to freak out but Shadow calmed her down. Okay, okay. Your patients need you calm.

Tell me, is dowd working today?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Do you see him?" She looked around the room and shook her head no. "Go tell Sonic."

Tails started to sprint out of the E.R.

"Reid," Shadow called to him. "Easy."

Tails nodded his head and slowed his sprint to a casual walk so as not attract attention in case the Unsub was watching. The doctor that Shadow got to get Dr. Pate was coming the opposite way Tails was going. When the two came close to each other the doctor, who was Dowd, hit Tails in the face with a rifle butt. Tails went down easy and Dowd shot the lights, making the emergency lights and alarms go off. Shadow saw and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Unsub but he already had a hostage.

"Nobody moves,and nobody dies," the Unsub told everyone. Now the E.R. was being held hostage by the Unsub holding a Military rifle at a security guard, and Shadow and Tails were now two of the several hostages.

* * *

**Oh no! Not Shadow and Tails! I personally laughed when he said that the surgeon was the worst narcissist he had ever seen. So the Unsub is the doctor! What will happen next? How will Shadow and Tails get out of this one? Front sight, trigger press, follow through... Keep telling yourselves that.**


	18. LDSK Part 6

Shadow had his gun aimed and ready to shoot the Unsub, Dr. Phillip Dowd. Tails was still on the floor from the blow Dowd had given him. The Unsub had Keith, a security guard, at gun point.

"Better be a head shot," Dowd told Shadow. "I got this on full auto. Anything less, I go down squeezing the trigger."

Knowing Dowd was right, Shadow placed his gun gently on the desk near him. Dowd took Shadow's sidearm and put it in his belt pants.

"Get up! Get over here!" Dowd yelled at Tails. With his satchel now on his elbow, Tails hurried his way over to Shadow; Dowd kicked Keith to the ground. "Double time! Let's go! You,take your partner's gun, put it on the counter." Dowd was referring to Shadow taking Tails apparent gun.

"He's not armed," Shadow told him. "See for yourself."

Dowd looked for a quick minute and saw that the young fox didn't have a sidearm on him.

"Hands on your heads," Shadow and Tails did what they were told, Dowd took Tails's bag off of his arm. "Get up, Keith."

As Keith got up, Dowd pulled out three cuff links.

"Put those on 'em," Keith grabbed the cuffs and cuffed Shadow's and Tails' hands together. While he was doing that, Dowd took off his white, doctor's coat to reveal a bulletproof vest, all while keeping his rifle aimed at the agents. "Now put 'em on yourself."

Keith did what he was told.

"Now step back," Keith started to back up like Dowd told him to. "Back up. Back up. Back up."

When Keith got close enough to Dowd, he pistol whipped the guard in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Get down on the ground," Dowd ordered Tails, he complied. "Have a seat."

Shadow sat down on the chair next to Tails who was on the floor.

"Now,what kind of an FBI agent doesn't carry a gun?" Dowd asked the fox.

"I'm a profiler," Tails answered, trying not to be scared.

"Profiler? They sent you to figure me out."

"We did. That's how we found you."

"Shut up, Reid," Shadow said rudely to Tails.

"No, don't shut up," Dowd said to Tails. "Tell me what you think you know about me."

"Go ahead, genius. Tell him," Shadow said in an annoyed voice. "Tell him. But remember, get it wrong and he's gonna kill you."

Tails was silent.

"Okay," Dowd said. "You're the boss. You tell me. Who am I? What's my plan?"

"I know you shot eleven people in broad daylight and left us nothing, you executed a cop in front of the FBI and got away clean, and I know your plan is to go down in a hail of bullets."

"What else do you know?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the BAU and SWAT teams were in another part of the hospital preparing for the raid on the E.R. Sonic, Knuckles, Fiona and BJ were huddled together talking about the real Unsub.

"He joined the Army at 18, went to Ranger school, did six years before being dishonorably discharged in '95 for conduct unbecoming, obviously lied about it, joined the Arlington P.D.," Knuckles told Sonic.

"You were right," BJ said. "He was a cop."

"For nine months," Fiona corrected her. "When they found out he lied about the discharge, they kicked him out. Soon thereafter, Dowd got his nursing license. He's been bouncing from hospital to hospital ever since."

With all the facts now, Sonic knew the complete profile.

* * *

Back in the ER, Shadow as talking to Dowd like he was on his side.

"I know you're the smartest guy in every room you've ever been in, and no one's ever known it," he told him. "People feel threatened by you and try to sabotage you every chance they get. You're not a bad person. You help save all of your victims afterwards. First guy wasn't your fault. If the EMTs had been there on time, he would've lived."

"Took those guys thirteen minutes," Dowd complained to him. "Thirteen!"

"You want to barricade the door."

"What?"

"Let me and the kid do it. Let 'em see that you've got two FBI agents in here doing your bidding."

"Right, let you give them a signal."

"What signal? They knew you were in here. They knew you were armed. What can I tell them?"

"What is this, some sort of profiler trick? New negotiation tactic?" Dowd paused for a moment then lowered his rifle, still pointing it. "The barricade's a good idea though. Why would you wanna help me?"

"I don't."

"You said they knew I was in here."

"I said they know you're in here."

"No. That's not what you said."

"Why does it matter?" Tails asked the Unsub.

"It matters because your partner wants to help me even though he doesn't know it," Dowd said to Tails, he went back to Shadow, who he trusted. Go ahead, boss man. Tell him why. If you lie or leave anything out," he finished with making a silent 'pop'.

"They knew he was in here, they knew he was armed and dangerous, and they knew that he was gonna fight till the last round, and they sent me in here with an unarmed kid who can't shoot his way out of a wet paper bag," Shadow answered.

"They set you up."

"Exactly, and they're probably laughing about it right now."

"That's why you wanna help me."

"I wouldn't say I want to help you, but when they come in here to get revenge for the cop you killed, you're gonna go down fighting, and in the crossfire,a lot of us are gonna die," people gasped when Shadow said that. "They sent me in here. I figure why make it easy for them."

* * *

Weigart was ready to take the ER when Sonic stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonic said to Weigart, he pulled him over to talk to him privately. "Please don't send your men in yet."

"You have to consider the possibility that your men are dead or at least disarmed," Weigart told Sonic.

"Agent Hotchner is a very experienced profiler. He's gonna do whatever he has to to get Dowd to like, trust us. And once he does he'll get Dowd to end this peacefully. I-I just ask that you give him time."

"Dowd's already shot ten people. He killed a cop."

"The cop is dead. This man is a violent, deranged paranoid. It's a game. He's gonna-he's gonna do whatever he has to. You send in your men, they're just gonna become villains in his little hero fantasy. You're lettin' him call all the shots."

"How are your unarmed men gonna stop him?"

"They're not unarmed. They have his profile. They understand him."

"Three minutes and my men take the ER," Weigart said caving in, but only a tiny bit. "Your men have three minutes."

* * *

Shadow was finalizing his conversation with Dowd; the other hostages were lined up against the door and walls.

"You know why they took away boy genius's gun?" Shadow asked the Unsub.

"Why?" Dowd asked.

"He failed his qualification. Twice a year, I gotta listen to him whine about requalifying. So I tutor him and he fails again," he sounded ticked off about the thought of him teaching Tails and him failing every year.

"You think you got it rough? These people done nothing but undermine me since I got here."

"Put him next to the barricade. That way when they blast their way in here, both of our problems are solved. That sort of thing can ruin a cop's career."

"You are one sick dude," Dowd smiled.

"How do you think I found you?"

Weigart was looking at his watch very closely, three minutes were up.

"Time's up," he informed his SWAT team. "Ready teams for assault."

The SWAT teams went on their way to take the ER, the BAU team knew that them going in there would produce a rain of bullets.

Shadow knew he was running out of time, so he had to think quick.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Shadow asked Dowd.

"You can ask," Dowd replied, his gun raised back near his face.

"I figure the chances of my getting out of here alive are pretty slim."

"So?"

"I want to kick the snot out of this kid," he said referring to Tails; Tails had a scared face now. "He's made my life miserable for three lousy years."

Dowd lowered his gun away from his face and answered, "Knock yourself out."

Quickly, Shadow pushed Tails on the floor. He stood up and started kicking Tails in his stomach, Tails was crying out in pain with each blow he got from his team leader.

"How smart are you now, smart guy?!" Shadow said angrily at the fox as he kicked him more. "It's front sight, trigger press, follow through! It's not that hard! A dalmatian could do it! Let go! Let go!"

Tails was grabbing Shadow's leg so he was trying to shake Tails off of him. Tails moaned in pain and curled up in the fetal position.

"Feel better?" Dowd asked Shadow.

"I think he got a messege," Shadow told him. Smiling at the hurt agent, he looked at Shadow's feet and noticed something odd about his feet.

"What's that?" Dowd asked

Weigart and the SWAT team with him in front of the ER doors.

"We go in 5, 4..." Weigart started to count.

Shadow looked down at his foot and noticed his ruffed up pant leg, it was his gun holster without the gun; he had caught by the Unsub. Dowd raised his gun at Shadow's head ready to shoot him when Tails turned around and pointed the gun at Dowd and he fired it.

**BANG!**

"We go now!" Weigart yelled ready to go in, thinking it was Dowd.

"Federal agent! Federal Agent! Hold your fire!" Shadow yelled at the SWAT agents.

"Hold your fire!"

Shadow opened the ER and said, "It's all clear."

* * *

Tails was outside sitting on the end of an opened ambulance. Shadow went up to him to talk to him.

"You all right?" Shadow asked Tails, he nodded. "Nice shot."

"I was aiming for his leg," Tails joked to Shadow.

"I wouldn't have kept kicking, but I was afraid you didn't get my plans."

"I got your plan the minute you moved the hostages out of my line of fire."

"Well, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"Shadow, I was a 12-year-old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school. You kick like a 9-year-old girl."

Both the agents smiled at the comment. Tails pulled out the gun he used to shoot Dowd in the head with, but Shadow put out his hand to refuse to take it.

"No. Keep it," Shadow said to him. "As far as I'm concerned, you passed your qualification."

He walked away leaving Tails satisfied that he now was allowed to carry a gun. Tails got up from the ambulance and saw Knuckles standing there.

"Tails, you all right?" Knuckles asked him. Tails threw something gently at Knuckles: it was the whistle he had given him earlier. "Touche, kid."

* * *

The team was on the jet heading back home. Everyone was sleeping except Tails and Sonic. Tails was looking out the window, his mind lost in his thoughts. Sonic noticed this and sat across from the fox.

"How you doin'?" Sonic asked him, he nodded.

"You were right," Tails said to him. "You don't need a gun to kill somebody."

"No, you don't."

"But it helps."

"Yes, it does."

"I-I know I should feel bad about what happened. I mean I killed a man. You know, I-I should feel something. But I don't."

"Well, knowing what you're feelin' that's not the same as not feeling anything. This is gonna hit you and when it does there's only three facts you need to know. You did what you had to do and a lot of good people are alive because of what you did."

"What's the third?"

"I'm proud of you."

_Shakespeare wrote, "Nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable."_

* * *

**That's the last part of that episode. Hope you like it! When I saw this the first time, I was like "NO HOTCH! NOT REID!" Now I always joke about Reid with a gun now. Next episode should be up soon, but I've been slow lately. But I know there are people who are enjoying my story so I shall stay faithful to them. My love to all and have a wonderful week to all!**


	19. The Fox Part 1

**Thank you everyone for reading and thank you bearvalley3365 for your OCs, I'm just waiting for a good episode to put them in. **

**_Non-regular Characters:_**

**_Crawford family (a family of squirrels)- Chris (dad), Allison (mom), Emily (daughter), Sam (son)_**

**_Frank Fielding- a large manic-depressant squirrel, brother of Allison Crawford_**

**_Dunken family (a family of cats)- Harry (dad), Robin (mom), Jackie (daughter), baby (son)_**

**_Michael Kapp- IRS agent who worked with Chris Crawford (wolf)_**

**_Barbara Raleigh-woman who worked with Reese Miller (chipmunk)_**

**_Dr. Rachel Howard- medical physician who works at a counselling centre for families (rabbit with red hair)_**

******_Karl Arnold- child psychiatrist (red fox)_**

* * *

A family, the Crawfords, were enjoying their night. Chris, the father, was chasing his son, Sam, around the house; Allison, the mother, was helping her daughter, Emily, paint a picture. Sam, while running away from his father, accidentally ran into Emily's picture, spilling the little paint inside the container on the painting.

"He ruined my picture, mom," Emily said sad.

"It's okay, honey. We'll make another one," Allison said before turning her attention to her husband. "Chris, I've asked you not to get him worked up before bed."

"We're just playing," Chris told his wife.

"We have got a twelve hour car ride tomorrow. Now he's gonna be up half the night."

"Okay, Okay," Chris said, he looked at the kids and said, "Kids, go get Ben." Ben was their large, Rottweiler.

"But my picture!" Emily said.

"You can work on it tomorrow in the car, honey," Chris told his daughter.

"On the way to Disney World," Sam reminded his sister.

"Yeah!"

"Okay," she said happily when she was reminded where they were going for their vacation.

"Disney world!" Chris said excited as the kids left to get the dog.

"You do realize I am the only adult in this house?" Allison said to her husband, she was smiling when she spoke.

"Well, isn't that what you love about me?" He asked her.

"Every once in a while I would like a tiny bit of help, Mr. Crawford."

"You got it, Mrs. Crawford."

"Thank you," they shared a kiss.

"Ben! Ben, where are you? Where are you, Ben? Benny! Where are you? Ben!" The kids were calling for their dog but Ben wasn't coming, for he was distracted by eating a piece of meat. The kids went back to their father and said, "He's not coming, dad."

Chris went to the door and saw Ben finally come in through the dog door.

"Good boy, Ben," he said to the dog when it came inside. Chris looked out the window to see if anyone was out there, there was no one. He shut the lights off and headed upstairs to bed.

Sam had already brushed his teeth and got in his PJs so he nodded off to sleep in his parent's bed. Allison came in the room with Emily in here arms to see Chris and Sam in bed.

"Hey, Sam," Chris said gently to his tired son to wake him up to sleep in his bed.

"Just let him sleep with us," Allison said as she took Emily to her bed.

"Dad?" Sam had woken up for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, kiddo."

Eventually Allison came back from tucking her daughter in to bed and joined her boys, kissing the both good night and they all fell asleep.

The next morning, the alarm clock went off at six in the morning. The radio came on:

"The is WDCW 88.8. Good morning folks. It's time to get out, get out there and enjoy it. The forecast for you is mostly sunny with brisk easterly winds. You can expect a high near 75 degrees. Clear tonight with a low near 61."

The announcer continued to talk as Allison stirred to see a lump on the other side of the bed, thinking it was Chris.

"Chris," she said as she kissed the covers. She rolled out of bed and shut the alarm off, she noticed that her son wasn't in the bed. "Sam?"

She stood up and turned around to be scared to death. Chris was tied to a chair, his mouth was duct taped shut. Allison looked at the large lump on the bed as a person emerged from the covers.

* * *

At the BAU, Sonic was putting up pictures of the most recent case they had. Fiona came in to see what the case was about.

"Crawford family," Sonic told the vixen "Butchered in their homes."

"Murder/suicides?" She asked.

"That's what we have to find out."

* * *

**Episode: The Fox. This episode will be important in a later episode... Believe me. Happy 1,000 views! I'd like to thank all who made this award possible... (Smily face)**


	20. The Fox Part 2

******I personally don't like Elle Greenaway's character, I found her rudely blunt and non caring, even when on script a line would've been sound nice, she portrays it as "not nice". That's why I picked Fiona Fox to play her character, thought I'd say that. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_Dr. Thomas Fuller wrote, "With foxes, we must play the fox."_

The entire BAU team wasn't discussing the case right away because BJ, Tails and Rouge were distracted by Shadow's newborn son, Jack Hotchner. The baby, from what could be seen since he was covered from neck to toe in a blue blanket, had his father's black fur and his mother's blond hair. Shadow held the tiny hedgehog carefully, smiling at the bundle of joy that was shining up the immediate area.

"He's so gorgeous," BJ said as the baby cooed in Shadow's arms.

"Thank you," Maria said.

"If you find baldness and wrinkles attractive," Tails tried to say in a humorous manner, but it didn't work.

"Look at his little witty bitty nose," Rouge said in a baby-talking voice. Knuckles came over to the group to see what the commotion was; Rouge asked in a normal voice, "Don't you want one of these?"

"Mm. I'll stick to practicing," Knuckles joked. He stuck around as Fiona came to get the team to work on the case, she saw the baby.

"Congratulations," she told the happy couple.

"Thanks," Shadow said smiling. "She's amazing. I'm a little terrified."

"Well, uh, we should get going," Maria said as Shadow gave his baby back to it's mother to put in the stroller.

"Pleasure seeing you, Mrs. Hotchner," Tails said politely as he waved good bye to her. Maria backed up into the elevator with Jack in the stroller.

"Bye-bye," she said to her husband as Shadow waved bye and the elevator doors closed shut. Shadow followed the team into the round table room.

"Bad?" Shadow asked Fiona who gave him a file.

"The worst," she replied. The team went through the main door to see Sonic looking at the crime scene photos. They all sat down at the table.

"Crawford family," Sonic told them all. "Murdered three days ago."

"Saw it on the news," Knuckles said.

"They were found in the basement of their house."

"Bags packed for a vacation they never took," BJ informed them.

"Report said it was a murder/suicide," Knuckles said reading the file. "Father stabbed the mom, then shot himself."

"That's the conclusion Maryland State police came to. The gun was found next to the father. Had gunpowder residue on his right hand."

"And now you must have some compelling reason to think that Chris Crawford didn't off his family?"

"Yeah. Another murdered family. The Millers-found a month ago. The mother Reese Miller, her two children, and her new husband. Again, they were found in the basement and like the Crawfords, their suitcases were packed for a vacation."

"Both cases, the bodies were discovered," Sonic said.

"Yet the coroner determined that they had been dead only 24 hours."

"So for four days, both families remained in the house," Tails concluded.

"Location of the bodies, both cases, the basement," Sonic said. "That indicates a level of organization."

"With a quick, but disorganized application of overpowering force," Knuckles put in.

"If these aren't murder/suicides someone's doing a damn good job of making them look like it," Tails told them.

"Possibly this man-Eric Miller. Biological father of the Miller children," BJ showed a picture of a large, grumpy, brown echidna posing for his mug shot. "Arlington P.D. issued a bolo for Miller after the bodies were discovered."

"Ex-wife Reese Miller had a restraining order against him for domestic violence," Sonic told the team.

"When she get re-married?" Knuckles asked.

"The week before they were killed," BJ answered, Knuckles sighed sadly.

"Violent husbands believe their wives and children are property. Reese Miller getting re-married possibly made him snap."

"Well, the Virginia cops finally located Eric Miller last night responding to a drunken disturbance at a motel where Miller had been hiding out. When they found him they discovered blood on his black leather jacket. Belonged to his children."

"Was any of his DNA found at the Crawford house?"

"No," Sonic answered.

"Did he know the Crawfords?" Tails asked BJ.

" If he does, he's not saying," BJ told him. In fact, he hasn't said a word since his arrest. Uh, the Arlington P.D. have asked us to interview him."

Tails took the picture of Miller, looked at it and said, "If anyone could apply overwhelming force, he's your man."

"I want you to find out," Sonic told Tails. "Talk to him."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Yeah. You've done interviews before with other agents running point. You can go solo," Tails didn't say anything to object but he was very uneasy when told to talk to the giant to see if he knew anything. "Knuckles, the Crawford house is a fresh crime scene."

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles went to the Crawford house to see if it was murder or murder/suicide; a city cop went with them to keep an eye on them. First, Sonic and Knuckles went downstairs to the basement: the place where the family died.

"Once the Crawfords were brought down to this basement they must have known their fate," Sonic said as he looked around the basement to see that it was a regular, semi-finished basement. "M.E. said they were all killed down here. Sam was found here. Emily over there. So I'm the Unsub. How did I do it?"

"Well, I had to bring 'em down here first," Knuckles said roll playing with Sonic.

"How?"

"I had a gun."

"Okay. Use a gun to force them down here. What next?"

"Stab 'em."

"Who first?"

"The strongest, the father. He was found right there, and then the mother. That's her right there."

"How you gonna keep the kids from running away?"

"Restraints. Can't aim a gun at them and stab the mother at the same time."

"No restraints were found on the victims."

"Because I took them with me."

"No ligature marks were found. Let's go upstairs. See how they lived."

* * *

Back at the BAU, Shadow and Fiona were in his office looking over the M.E. report and listening to a recording of the M.E. giving his findings.

_"Sam Crawford. White male. Age five. Multiple stab wounds. Laceration to the left ventricle. No defensive wounds present. Allison Crawford. White female. Thirty-two. Multiple stab wounds. C.O.D.: exsanguination. Emily Crawford. White female. Eight. Multiple stab wounds. C.O.D.: exsanguination. Christopher Crawford. White male. Thirty-six. Point-blank single 9 millimeter gunshot wound to the temporal lobe."_

Shadow was looking at the file of Chris Crawford, he flipped to a photo of the victim's left hand. He saw a tan line on his ring finger.

"Where's his wedding ring?" Shadow asked Fiona, who had a list of personal effects of the victims.

"It's not listed in his personal effects," she said looking at the list.

"Well, he obviously wore one, so where is it?" He showed her the photo to reveal where the victim's wedding ring should've been.

* * *

Shadow and Fiona were outside of the interrogation room where Eric Miller was being held. Two agents were inside with him in case he snapped and tried to attack. The door of the room opened up and a young, timid fox came walking through. He wore a tan satchel and had a few FBI files in his hands.

"I'm Dr. Miles Reid from the FBI," he said to the detainee trying not to be scared. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Got something you wanna ask me, boy?" Miller said intimidating the fox. "You look me in the eye, and you ask."

Tails took off his bag and placed it on the table next to the file. He sat down on the seat that was across from Miller. Tails stumbled for words as he started to open a file and say, "Three days ago-"

You're not looking at me," Miller told him, so Tails looked up from the file and spoke again.

"Three days ago the Crawford family was murdered."

"Is that right?"

"Did you know them?"

"What are you getting at?"Reid opens file and shows picture of boy's hand to miller)

Tails pulled out a photo of Ty Miller's, Eric Miller's son, hand.

"They were killed in the exact same way that your family was killed," Tails told him.

"And? I've been slapped around all night by every cop in Virginia. What makes you think a damn photo is gonna scare me?" Miller slammed his cuffed fists on the metal table which made Tails jump scared, this however made Tails look at Miller's hands and noticed his wedding ring. "Is that what this is about, hmm? You think I'm crazy, man? You think I suddenly snapped and I slaughtered my own wife and kids? You think I did this? Huh? Is that what you think?"

Angry now, Miller got up and were ready to go at it with Tails when the agents in the room restrained him by his shoulders and Shadow and Fiona came in.

"Sit down, now," Shadow ordered Miller.

"Is this your daddy?!" Miller said to the senior agent, then he turned his attention back to Tails. "I'm done talking to you people!"

"You don't have to talk. Just listen," Tails was calm, he used his knowledge to get Miller to talk to him "On the occasions you assaulted your wife, you were intoxicated. Once the effects of alcohol wore off you were overcome by feelings of remorse."

"I'm gonna tell you this just one time. You shut your mouth!"

"Genetic factors contribute to alcohol stress interactions. Your mother was an alcoholic and she was often too drunk to stop the beatings that your father gave you."

"I think we should stop this," Fiona whispered to Shadow.

"He's not finished," Shadow whispered back.

"Age six, you were orphaned to a family where the abuse continued only this time, it was sexual," Tails continued.

"You shut your mouth, or I'm gonna rip your face off," Miller threatened Tails, but he said it more softly this time.

"The abuse continued well into puberty but my one concern is, Eric did you or did you not continue the cycle with your own children?"

"I never laid a hand on my children. You hear me?!"

"I hear you."

"I found them like that. Dead. Bloodied. My babies. My sweet, little babies," Miller started crying and eventually sat back down in the chair. "I was crazy out of my mind. I didn't know what to do. And I knew the cops were gonna blame me, and they have."

"So you ran?"

"So what've I got now?"

"You have your innocence. For the sake of your children I believe that they, at the very least, deserve the truth," he finished the interview, put the picture back in the file and closed it shut and grabbed it.

"I can't get the image of my dead children out of my mind. Ty, my little boy he was clutching a piece of paper. I think it was a drawing. May-maybe a painting. Please. I'd love to know what he painted, Dr. Reid," Miller was sincere when asking for she favour. Tails nodded and the three BAU agents left the room.

"Interesting interrogation technique," Fiona told him. "What did you hope to accomplish?"

"Well, he was closed off, defensive, hostile. I needed a way in," Tails told her. "He's suffered a breakdown but I don't think he killed his family and I know he still loved his wife."

"Why do you say that?" Shadow asked.

"Even though they were divorced he's still wore the wedding ring."

* * *

Back at the Crawford house, Sonic and Knuckles were in their living room, looking at how they lived.

"The yard is overgrown," Sonic noted as he looked at a glass cabinet of family photos. "Like the roof, Chris Crawford's car is in need of maintenance and Allison Crawford's S.U.V. is in pristine condition."

"Says here that Allison drove the kids to school , Knuckles said reading the file in his hand. "If they were educated privately maybe the car was just an attempt to show the other parents wealth."

"Like this house. Designer magazines conspicuously placed expensive modern furniture, plasma TV. Behind the curtains, water damage. Allison spent money on the things her friends could see and neglected those they couldn't. The Crawfords lived beyond their means," Sonic said walking in the kitchen

"So, where'd the extra cash come from?"

"Get Rouge to check their financial status," Sonic noticed a painting that was on the fridge, it was signed by Emily. "'Emily.' This painting is of this house. Strange for a child. It has no colour. Has lines, dimensions, but no colour."

Sonic continued to look at the painting and kept it in evidence as Knuckles went to the back door.

"No dog collar was found, right?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Maybe the dog didn't have one."

"Mm-hmm. He'd have to have one. Come here," Sonic went to the back door to see Knuckles on the ground trying to push the dog door open. "See that? This dog door opens automatically via a chip in the dog's collar. If anything attempted to get in without one The alarm would've been activated. When the cops got here, the house was locked tight and the alarm was the night the Crawfords were murdered-"

"-the only way in or out was with the dog collar."

"Sonic, whoever killed this family had to be a big guy. Chris Crawford was a black belt in judo."

"So are you," Sonic said as he put his finger against the back of Knuckles' head, pretending that it was a gun. "I've got a gun to your back. Maybe you could take it from me. But your children are in the same room. And if you fail, they it matter how big I am now?"

Sonic took his imaginary gun off of Knuckles' head and they both went to the living room. Sonic was looking out the large window, seeing several houses, the cop and Knuckles were in the living room as well.

"Bound or not, Allison Crawford would've put up one hell of a fight," Sonic said, he seemed to be in his own world. "Emily and Sam would've been sobbing."

"Crawford didn't kill his family," Knuckles concluded. "And there's no evidence Miller was ever in the house or he'd have known."

The next move Sonic made scared the living daylights out of Knuckles and the cop. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

**"Help me! Help! Please! Help me! No! No! Please! Please, no! NNOOOOOOO!"**

Houses started to put their lights on and dogs were barking.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles was completely confused why Sonic was yelling like a madman. Sonic turned to the confused echidna.

"Why didn't anyone hear them scream?"

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the episode. Nothing much to say...**


	21. The Fox Part 3

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Fiona were in the round table room concluding what everyone had learned. Shadow and Rouge were in her computer office looking at Allison Crawford's financials.

"I believe the Unsub had control of this family," Sonic said out loud to the group. "He may have separated each family member. Tells the mother, 'if you scream, I'll kill your children.' Tells the children, 'if you cry, I'll kill mommy.' The suspect found a way of restraining them without leaving marks. Based on lividity the M. E. estimates that the father was the last to die."

"Which means he witnessed the whole thing," Knuckles said. "If he did spend time with both families he must've known he had the time to spend with 'em."

"'Cause he knew they were goin' on vacation," Tails said.

"Look at travel agents, relatives, work colleagues contract workers, children's tutors," Sonic told them. Suddenly the phone in the room went off, it was Shadow and Rouge.

"Sonic, we've been looking into the Crawford financials," Shadow said over the phone.

"Allison Crawford spent way more money than Chris could afford," Rouge said looking at her screens. "They were in major debt."

"And Chris Crawford wrote a number of checks for a series of visits to a therapist."

"She had two cell phone accounts one of them billed to a separate address in southeast Washington, D.C."

"You get that?"

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Fiona went to the location of the second cell phone bill, they all wore FBI vests and had their sidearms out when they barged in yelling, "Federal agents! FBI! Federal agents!"

"Clear!" Shadow said when they cleared some of the property out. The place was filthy, dark and definitely lived in.

"That's the cleanest thing in here," Fiona said kicking a big, blue water bowl. Sonic walked over to a wall where a framed painted picture was hanging, Sonic picked it up. "What's that?"

"It's a child's painting," Sonic replied. It's a colonial house. Mom, Dad, two children out front holdin' hands."

"And a big dog."

"I think it's the Crawford house. It's signed by Emily."

"Strange," Tails said joining the conversation. "Eric Miller said he found his son clutching a painting. He wanted to know what was on it."

"What was on it?" Fiona asked.

"His son's blood," Sonic answered.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles were still searching the house. They went down a long, thin hallway when they noticed a door with a moving light behind it. As Shadow covered Knuckles, he backed up and kicked the door down and charged in the room. Unfortunately he lost his balance and fell on his back, dropping his gun.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Knuckles was nearly face to face with a Rottweiler that was barking at him, Shadow kept his gun aimed at the big dog in case it made a move on his teammate. "Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Easy."

Knuckles was saved by a whistle that called the dog outside the room and to the outside. Shadow moved his gun to the person who whistled the dog out.

"Freeze!" Shadow ordered as he aimed his gun at a silhouette of a big, tall squirrel standing in the doorway leading to the backyard. They brought the squirrel back to the FBI building and put them in the interview room where Sonic and Knuckles questioned him; Shadow, Fiona and Tails were outside of the room listening. From what they got, the man's name was Frank Fielding.

"Why am I here?" Frank asked, he sounded like a scared little boy.

"I think you know why," Knuckles said. He was standing up and Sonic was sitting across from Frank; the framed, painted picture was between them.

"That's mine," Frank pointed at the picture.

"Colours indicate a self-confidencean outgoing personality. Shows an above-average intelligence. The child that painted this was left-handed," Sonic said, he opened a file that on his lap and looked at it for a brief moment. "Emily Crawford was left-handed."

"Frank." Knuckles tossed something at Frank, it was a bottle of prescriptions, and he caught it with his right hand. "You're not."

"How'd you get the painting, Frank?" Sonic asked the squirrel bluntly. "Forget to take your medicine today, Frank? For a severe manic-depressive, that's not good."

"They make me feel wrong," Frank told him.

"Wrong enough to kill the Crawfords?" Knuckles asked, a pause occurred. "Frank."

"I-I did a-a bad thing."

"What did you do?" Sonic asked.

"I shouldn't have gone to the house. Allison told me not to. I would never, never hurt Ally. She's the only family I got."

"Family?" Knuckles asked confused.

"She's my sister. She's dead," Frank sobbed, him being the victim's sister was a surprise to all the agents inside and outside the room. "He killed them. Chris did. I know he did it."

"What bad thing did you do?" Sonic said going back to the interview.

"The rule was I was never supposed to go to the house. That was the only rule. Allison said if Chris saw me he would never let me see her again. He was gonna lock me up in the loony bin. He never liked me."

"You went to the house," Sonic concluded.

"She said she couldn't visit me anymore. I just wanted to see her. Seeing Allison made everything better, but they cut my phone off. That day! The day I went to see them! They cut my phone off! I never would've gone to the house if they hadn't cut off the phone!"

Frank was getting frustrated so Knuckles put his hand on Frank's shoulder to calm him down. Meanwhile Shadow and Fiona were having a conversation of their own.

"There's no way this guy could've gotten into the house without a key," Fiona said.

"Right," Shadow simply said.

"Knowing how Chris Crawford felt about his brother-in-law you see him having one?"

"No."

Back in the room, Sonic got up and leaned against the wall to stretch his legs out as he continued to question Frank.

"Frank, you went to the house," Sonic said. "What did you do?"

"It was dark. And-and cold," Frank said giving his statement. I went around to the side to look through the window.

But my breath steamed up the glass and I wiped it clean, and-and I- I could see them, sitting down for dinner. I saw Emily and Sam, and Sam was crying. I guess he was in trouble."

"Did you see Allison?"

"Yeah. She was saying grace over the table. And then she looked up and saw me. And she mouthed something at me. I think it was, 'get the hell out.' So I left."

"Did Chris see you?"

"No. He wasn't there. But a friend was at the head of the table."

"You said a friend?" Knuckles asked, knowing it was probably the Unsub.

"Mm-hmm. I saw someone."

"What did this person look like?"

"I-I didn't see their face but-uh-tiny. Really tiny."

"White or black, Frank?"

"I don't know. But-"

"What?"

"The hair. It-it-it was red."

"If Frank saw them that day it wasn't Chris Crawford at the table," Shadow told the two BAU agents with him.

"Maybe it was the suspect," Fiona said.

"And she wasn't saying, 'go away.' She was saying, 'help me.'"

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, they both realized that it was the Unsub.

"It-it wasn't a friend," Frank said realizing the same thing.

"Frank," Sonic said gently.

"It wasn't a friend at all. It was him. He's the one who killed them."

"Frank," Knuckles said trying to calm him down, they wanted him to know that he couldn't have known.

"I-I-I-I-. No. No! No! No!"

Frank was now going crazy as he started banging his fists against his his forehead, feeling guilty that he could have done something. Sonic and Knuckles went at the squirrel and leaned him against the wall to restrain him from hurting himself. Shadow came in to help restrain him, three agents were barely enough. Fiona and Tails came in too but all they could do was watch as the three male agents tried to calm the big man down.

* * *

The team was in the round table room going over what they had and what they learned from Frank Fielding.

"Both families had a dog," Knuckles said. "And both houses had a dog door."

"Fielding said that the person he saw was small," Fiona brought up.

"Yeah, well, in order to get through that door you'd have to be 5'4", tops, and real thin."

"'When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,'" Sonic said quoting.

"Sherlock Holmes was a fictional character," Knuckles knew who he was quoting. "Whoever did this isn't. We can be pretty sure he's probably found himself another family by now."

* * *

A family of cats were putting their infant son into their crib.

"Let's just watch him sleep," the father, named Harry, whispered.

"No," the mother, named Robin, whispered to her husband. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Can I kiss him?" The daughter, named Jackie, asked her mother.

"Both of you, out," Robin smiled as Harry and Jackie left the room. They passed their packed luggage, they were going on vacation the next morning. The mother put the pacifier in her baby's mouth and left of room. The pacifier fell out of the baby's mouth. Then the baby's closet door swung open quietly as a man exited it and walked over to the crib. He put the pacifier back in the baby's mouth.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long and I thank you for your patience. I heard that the US government is trying to pass a SOPA law, it means it would be illegal to do copyright and post it, this includes Fanfiction and Devianart I heard. I was told by a concerned party so let us stand up and stop this law from passing. Thank you.**


	22. The Fox Part 4

**Note to bearvalley3365: do you mean you want me to list the main characters? Because, I hate to say it, I don't know what you mean. I so sorry, please forgive me and continue to read my stories. My love to all!**

* * *

Sonic was staring at the crime scene photos as Knuckles was on the phone, he was getting dead ends on what the Unsub's occupation could be.

"Okay. No, I understand. Yeah. I figured as much. Thank you," Knuckles sounded annoyed as he hung up the phone without breaking the cradle.

"He's been looking at those pictures all morning," Fiona noticed Sonic.

"Well, I sure hope he sees a connection 'cause I've checked doctors, lawyers, travel agents, tutors contract workers. I got nothin'."

"Why target those families?"

"Well, to know that, we have to know how," Shadow said. He was referring to how he targets the families before he has a motive to target them.

"We know organized killers are often skilled workers with above-average intelligence. High birth status. And in most cases, male," Knuckles started to preach about organized killers. "In the workplace, he's socially confident. And with women, sexually confident. Every offence is preplanned. Targeting the victim is almost as pleasurable as the actual guys, they're-they're meticulous. It's a compulsion. Everything has to have its proper place. They do exhaustive amounts of research on their victims. They watch their every move every last detail is observed. Everything has to be written ever so neatly in a book or possibly a journal. When the kids are comin' home from school. When Daddy'll be home. Playtime. Suppertime. Bath time. Bedtime. Plan the work, work the plan. This is the way that he maintains control. It's also how he personalizes his target so nothing's left to chance. Absolutely nothing is left out of place, ever. So he plans the work and when he's good and ready, he works that plan. He takes great pride in his job. I think the workplace has to be the connection."

Sonic turned to the table where the two paintings were, he picked them up and showed them to the team.

"Both are by Emily, painted months apart," Sonic said with a painting in each hand. This one is full of colour, life. The one I found at Emily's house has lines, dimensions. No colour. I believe Emily was coerced to make this. It's a point of view. It is his point of view. This is where the killer stood, just watched the family."

A ringing noise was then heard; Shadow had taken off his wedding ring to fiddle with it. It spun around and around on the table, he grabbed it and held it close in his hand.

"Each of the dead husbands was missing his wedding ring," Shadow said reviewing the signature. "This is the Unsub's trophy. He targets a family because he lost his own. For a few days, he gets to play Daddy."

"And he can do whatever he wants because no one's gonna come lookin' because they're supposed to be on vacation," Knuckles said.

"Let's get forensics to check the inside of Chris Crawford's clothing," Sonic told them. "The suspect may have worn the father's clothes to... whew... complete the fantasy."

"So, why kill them?" Fiona asked.

"Cause the fantasy can't last."

"Do we know anything that actually helps us identify this bastard?"

"Wait a minute," Knuckles said as he went through a file, he was still thinking about his theory of the workplace connection. "Chris Crawford worked for the I.R.S. And Reese Miller was a secretary at the GAO."

"That makes them both government employees."

"Let's check out Chris Crawford and Reese Miller."

The team divided into three groups: Sonic and Knuckles went to Chris' workplace, Shadow and Fiona went to Reese's workplace and Tails went to Rouge's computer office to check out the therapist centre that Allison went to.

Sonic, Knuckles and an IRS Agent Michael Kapp were headed to Chris Crawford's office.

"He had his share of problems at home. Who doesn't?" Kapp told the BAU agents. "But he didn't fix 'em by killin' his family."

"Were you aware he was in therapy?" Sonic asked him.

"He mentioned a marriage counsellor."

"He say who?" Knuckles asked.

"Nope. And I didn't ask. I don't like to pry."

"That's surprising, comin' from an I.R.S. Agent," Knuckles laughed. They made it to Chris's office. "You mind if we go through Chris's belongings? See if he had any connection to Miller?"

"You're welcome to look through anything you like."

Kapp left to leave the agents to do their thing. Sonic picked up a colourful painting of the Crawford family eating dinner at a dinner table, it was signed by Sam, Chris' son.

"Family therapists," Sonic said noticing the happy family eating supper. "They often use children's paintings to assess the family unit."

Meanwhile, Shadow and Fiona were at Reese Miller's workplace. They were talking to a coworker of hers, who's name was Mrs. Raleigh.

"We're all still in shock. Reese was a quiet woman. She kept pretty much to herself, bell to bell. Brought in her own lunch, and she had two kids but then you knew that. It's just so terrible," she continued to talk when Shadow's cell started ringing, so he went to the side to answer it; Fiona continued to listen to the rambling woman. "I still can't believe it. She was covering for one of my women who was on maternity leave. And she was always tired, you know? But then any woman married to Eric Miller would be. He was a mean drunk."

"Mrs. Raleigh," Shadow said coming back from his phone call, trying to get her to get the train moving.

"He hit her, you know? She tried to cover it up but concealer can only do so much magic. I should know."

"Mrs. Raleigh," Fiona said, Raleigh finally goes the idea.

"I'm sorry. I'm talking too much."

Do you know if Mrs. Miller was seeing a marriage counsellor?" Shadow asked her.

"Reese kept pretty much to herself," Raleigh said bluntly, sounding like she was covering for her dead coworker.

"You're not betraying any confidence," Fiona reminded her. "We need to know everything about her life."

"Every Thursday, I covered for her so she could take off early to see a therapist. Thought it worked. She kicked the bastard out, got remarried. Look what that got her."

Back at the BAU, Tails a Rouge were getting information on the victim's therapist.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, Tails," Rouge said with fun. "People will talk. But then talk is cheap."

"Not when you're talkin' to a therapist," Tails replied back, leaning over her shoulder. "The Crawfords made twelve weekly payments to the Applewood Family Medical Centre. What about the Millers?"

"No. Nothin' here."

"How about pharmaceuticals? Nobody gets therapy these days without a healthy dose of medication."

"What are you implying, Tails?"

"That everyone is medicated."

Rouge turned her head in shock and asked, "Did you just make a joke?"

"No," Tails answered honestly. "I meant statistics. They-they show that-"

"Tails, next time, just say yes," Rouge informed him for next time, she went back to her screens. "Now, medication normally requires reimbursement from the HMO and since she works for the government like you and I we share the same health care provider."

"Are you hacking into the government's HMO database? Is that legal?"

"'Course not. We'll go to prison, and you'll be someone's bitch."

Tails had a scared face when she said that, then thought about it asking, "Really?"

"Oh. Right there. Good call, Reid," Rouge smiled as she read her screen. "Mrs. Reese Miller-diazepam."

"Who prescribed the meds?"

"Dr. R. Howard at the Applewood Family Centre. Let's find out what he looks like. Here we go," when the picture came up, it wasn't who they thought it would be. "Dr. Howard isn't a he."

The doctor was female.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Unsub was in the Dunken house. He had the girl, Jackie, start painting a colourless picture of the house.


	23. The Fox Part 5

******Dear bearvalley3365: I now understand your request and will post the main characters in the next episode.**

* * *

Dr. Howard was with a little girl, she was encouraging her as she drew a picture of a blue sky and an open, green field.

"Excellent, Lacey. Really wonderful," Howard sweetly said to the girl, she smiled at the good doctor. "There's so much colour. It's very lovely, indeed."

Right when she said that Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles came through the door looking for her.

"Dr. Rachel Howard?" Shadow said in his deep, FBI voice and showing her his badge. "I'm Special Agent Shadow Hotchner with the FBI."

"Come on, Lacey. Come on, go with mommy," Howard noticed the agents and picked up the girl to give to her mother; she went serious and addressed the agents. "Can I help you?"

"I'm agent Sonic Rossi, behavioral analysis," Sonic said showing her his badge and holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"We both deal with the dysfunctional," she said taking his hand. "Happily, in my line, the end results aren't quite as unpleasant as yours."

"Unless you're the Crawford family."

"Or the Millers," Shadow said. "You knew them both."

"Yes. I knew them, but-" she started to say but Knuckles cut hear off mid-sentence.

"Ma'am. I think you should take a seat."

"Why?"

They decided to go into her office to discuss the conversation more privately.

"We're gonna have to check your alibi," Knuckles told her.

"Dig all you want," she told the men. "I have four teenagers. If I had any time to myself it wouldn't be spent killing my clients."

"You worked with both families?"

"I assessed their cases. This office deals with hundreds of families-military cops, lawyers, congressmen, feds. I only met the Crawfords and Reese Miller once."

"But you prescribed medication for them," Shadow reminded her.

"I'm the only medical doctor here."

"Who'd you hand the cases over to?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, I'll have to check my files," Howard got up and went behind her desk, she started searching through a box of case files.

"You don't use a computer?" Knuckles asked her confused.

"Not all of us have embraced the technical revolution. I keep everything filed. It makes me feel more in control. And please, do not read into that," she crossed her fingers over the files and finally found the Crawford file. "The Crawfords. Karl Arnold dealt with their case."

"What about the Millers?" Shadow asked her.

"I'd like to see him now," Sonic said.

"Well, you can't," Howard told the agents. "He works a 4/40-4 10-hour days. He's off today, but he'll be in first thing tomorrow."

"Do you have his home address?" Shadow asked her, she thought for a second and wrote down the address on a piece of note paper.

"I'll get a team out to his house," Knuckles told his superiors, he pulled out his cell and called Arnold to see if he would answer.

"In the meantime, we'd like to see his office," Sonic said. Everyone started walking towards the office of Karl Arnold.

"Suspect's cell is goin' straight to voice mail."

"Karl's a good man," Howard told them.

"That's what everybody says until they find a body in the basement."

"It's locked," Sonic said trying to open the office door.

"I'll get security," Howard said getting ready to leave the group.

"No. We don't have time for that," Knuckles tool a step back and kicked down the door with no effort. The agents walked in first, the room was dark.

"Someone will have to pay for that," Howard said looking at the damaged door knob.

"Karl Arnold will," Shadow told her. He turned on the light and everyone saw a regular office with a twist: eight child's painting were on the back wall of the office, hanging over the desk. Sonic turned back to Howard who was in shock.

"Where is he now?" Sonic asked Dr. Howard.

"I can't believe Karl-" she started to say to herself.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. If he's not at home, maybe he's gone to see his family."

"He's married?" Knuckles asked to confirm his thoughts.

"With two children: Karl Jr. and Sarah."

"How long ago did the marriage collapse?" Sonic asked.

"About five years ago. It wasn't a good time for Karl. He- he took some time off work. He couldn't concentrate. He started drinking."

Knuckles' cell started ringing so he went to a corner of the office to answered it.

"I can't bel-maybe you've got it wrong. I would've seen-" Howard was trying to convince Sonic that Karl was a good man who couldn't do something like this but the evidence was overwhelming. "I feel sick."

"Where does Karl's family live?" Sonic asked her gently.

"She took the kids and moved to Idaho."

Knuckles got off the phone and informed the group what just happened.

"They just raided Karl's home," he said to them. "He's not there."

"Dr. Howard I need her number," Shadow told her. She told Shadow the number as he dialled it in his cell. He went into the hallway to listen to the conversation. It started ringing, then someone picked up.

"Hello? Wait. I'm sor-I can't hear-shh!" A woman said on the line, her kids were in the background playing. "What did you say?"

"Fay Arnold, this is Federal Agent Shadow Hotchner," Shadow introduced himself in a very agent-like tone of voice. "I'd like to know where your ex-husband is."

"As long as he's nowhere near me I don't give a damn."

"We really need to find him. When was the last time you saw him?"

"I-I haven't seen him in over two years. He-he-he's a scary guy. But he did call me about an hour ago. I wish he would just go to hell and stay there."

"What did he say?"

"He just babbled on about how precious family is."

"And did he say where he was?"

"No. No. He-he just wanted to talk to the kids. He said he'd just met a little girl that reminded him of my Sarah."

"Did he seem upset, anxious, confused?"

"Seemed like he always is: angry, controlling, manic."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No. But I-I did hear kids in the background. And-and-and then someone started to cry. That's when he hung up."

"Thank you," Shadow hung up his cell and went back into the office. "Arnold called his wife. She heard kids in the background."

"He's already in another family's house," Sonic concluded. They had to move fast or another family would die soon.


	24. The Fox Part 6

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were looking through Karl Arnold's case files that Dr. Howard had provided for them, she sat on the couch in shock that Karl was the Unsub. File after file, nothing came up.

"Shadow, there's gotta be hundreds of families here," Knuckles said looked at the few files in his hands.

"Then we'll send an agent to every last one of them if we have to," Shadow said to him in a determined voice.

Sonic went to Karl's desk and picked up a framed photo of the Arnold family.

"Karl Arnold, he has a boy and a girl just like the Millers and the Crawfords," he noted.

"Target family would be the same."

"How could I not have seen it?" Howard asked out loud.

"Because he's that good," Knuckles answered her. "If he wasn't we would have caught him sooner."

"Does he have a journal?" Sonic asked her.

"He writes everything down, takes it everywhere," she answered.

"It's likely he also collects trophies. If they're not in his house they're right here, hidden in this room."

"What does he mean by trophies?" She asked Shadow who was ready to answer but Sonic answered for him, so he went back to the file in his hand.

"From the families he killed. If he doesn't confess, we'll need 'em as evidence."

"Here's one: the Harrises, one boy, one girl," Shadow said reading a different file.

"Can I see it?" Sonic asked his team leader, he gave the file to him.

"I got a few," Knuckles said with two opened files in his hands. "The Boyds and the Dunkens."

"Wait. The Dunkens," Howard suddenly said, she stood up in shock. "That's not one of his cases. That's mine. They have a baby boy and a slightly introverted 8-year-old named Jackie."

"Jackie," Sonic said looking through the pile of paintings, he pulled out a piece of artwork and showed it to Howard. "Jackie's work?"

"He took it from my office," she sobbed. Knuckles gave the file to Shadow and he read it over.

"Were they planning a trip?" Knuckles asked her.

"To the Adirondacks."

"Let's go," Sonic said grabbing his coat and getting ready to leave. "Shadow, tear up the room."

"Here, take this," Shadow stood up and gave the Dunken file to Sonic. "I call you some backup."

* * *

It was late, dark, nippy. Sonic, Knuckles and SWAT agents were outside of the Dunken residence. One SWAT agent held up a heat-sensitive device to pick up anyone that might be in the house.

"We've got three adults and two children sitting at the dining room table," the agent said.

Sonic gave the wave and everyone went to the house. They barged down the back patio doors yelling "FBI!" Their guns were drawn looking for the subject. With the shock of random people barging in their home, Robin Dunken grabbed her daughter, Jackie; Harry Dunken was restrained to a chair, he was also gagged.

"He's got my baby!" Robin sobbed.

"Ma'am, is he alone?" Knuckles asked her.

"My baby!"

"Where's the basement?" Sonic asked her.

"Under the stairs!" When she said that, the light went out across the entire house. Sonic knew the baby had only moments to live if they didn't get there in time.

"Son of a bitch," Knuckles cursed under his breath.

"Get 'em outta here. Get them outta here!" Sonic yelled at the SWAT agents, he and Knuckles went to find the basement. They didn't have to walk through a lot of the house, the stairs were nearby.

"Sonic," Knuckles said quietly pointing at the hidden door under the stairs. He opened the door and Sonic went first downstairs. "Karl? Karl, it's the FBI."

They had only their flashlights to guide their way, they went to a corner of the basement to find Karl Arnold holding the Dunken baby in his arms.

"Karl? Why don't you give me the baby? Karl?" Sonic started talking to him gently, for the baby's sake. Karl took his hand off the baby's mouth and it started to cry. "Karl, I want you to look at me. I'm gonna put my gun away, and I want you to hand me that baby."

Sonic holstered his gun and reached his arms out to receive the baby.

"Give me the baby," Sonic whispered still hoping Karl wouldn't do anything stupid.

Angry that he couldn't complete his fantasy, Karl threw the baby at Sonic. Luckily Sonic was quick and caught the baby, almost losing his own footing but he didn't. The baby continued to cry. Karl pulled out a knife and started to attack Knuckles. He managed to cut Knuckles' forearm but being bigger and stronger, Knuckles got the upper hand, disarmed him and pinned him against the basement wall.

"You move, I'm-a break your neck," Knuckles threatened the Unsub, going right in his face.

* * *

Karl Arnold was arrested and brought to the FBI building. He was in complete shackles being escorted by Sonic, Knuckles and three other agents. Karl was just smiling as they passed several women, he was trying to talk to them but Knuckles pressed him to continue to the interrogation room. BJ came though the BAU doors, seeing Sonic who she wanted to talk to.

"Did he say anything?" BJ asked Sonic.

"No. Can we tie him forensically to the other crimes?"

"Negative on foreign DNA. He must have washed Crawford's clothes."

"Then we'll need a confession."

"Can you get one?"

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe."

Sonic walked away to meet Knuckles in the room. He walked in to see Karl cuffed to the chair and Knuckles rubbing his recently bandaged arm; another agent was in the room off to the side. Sonic sat down in the chair opposite to Karl, the evidence board of the first two families were behind Sonic, Karl stared at the board. Everything was planned and Sonic started to interrogate him.

"Emily Crawford was a very talented and gifted girl. Her brother Sam, a bright, energetic child," Sonic said starting with e Crawford family. "You watched them from the yard for days, maybe even weeks. You learned everything about them studied their every move and then you wrote it all down."

"May I have a glass of water?" Karl asked in a controlling voice, which was his entire demeanour.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thirsty."

"Water, please," Sonic asked the agent in the room

"Could you remove my shackles?" Karl asked Knuckles who was looming over him. "I'm clearly no threat to you."

"They stay on," Knuckles told him. The agent gave Knuckles the cup of water, which he place in front of Karl; he took a sip as Sonic continued to speak.

"You chose families that reminded you of the one you lost," Sonic told him as Karl continued to stare at the board. "You stalked them, you bound them, you terrorized them then you killed them, one by one. We have your journals, Karl."

"It's my job to write everything down, to get to know them. I can't help them solve their problems without knowing background. And I make home visits sometimes without their knowledge because people lie. You, of all people, should know that," Sonic showed the Crawford and Miller family photos to Karl. "Eric Miller was an awful husband and father. Allison Crawford hemorrhaged money her husband didn't have. It can strain any marriage."

Sonic picked up the framed picture of the Arnold family and showed it to him.

"On the surface, this looks like any family, U.S.A. If you look a little closer you'll see their body language tells a different story. The woman and children are distant from the man. Their smiles are stiff. Their eyes are frightened. Every hair is in place, wearing their Sunday best, their own private hell being memorialized on film," Karl shifted his neck in anger, he was uneasy and Sonic knew why but remained oblivion to it. "Are you okay?"

"It isn't right," he said shivering his his seat.

"What isn't?"

"You've got the pictures mixed up! The one in the middle, that is Sam Crawford's. It should be Ty Miller's! You need to swap them. You need to make it right."

Sonic got up from his seat and went to the board.

"This one here?" He asked pointing at the picture of the foot.

"What the hell have I been trying to tell you?"

"You're right. They're switched. That is Sam Crawford's foot with the Miller family but how did you know that, Karl?"

Right then and there, Karl Arnold knew he was caught. He knew the picture were rearranged wrong and only the killer would know that.

Back at Karl's office, Shadow, alone, was trying to find his secret area where the trophies were. He was banging on the back of the wall bookcase, then he heard a hollow sound on one part of the wall.

Karl was confessing on tape to Knuckles.

"And I watched them for a number of days, always at night. Saw how they lived. How they loved. I would keep them apart until the last night, till the last supper. Then I would bring them, one by one down to the basement. The youngest first. The father last."

"Why, Karl?"

"So he could see what happens to families when the head of household isn't strong. Wives wither. Children perish. But me? I'm an excellent father."

Shadow broke the barrier and what he saw shook him in his rocket boots. He saw from left to right: a tin box, soft restraints and small, black boxes with different family names on them. The names he saw were Ness, Crawford, Linford, and Miller. They only knew about two families and Shadow saw at least two other dead families they didn't know about. He reached his hand to grab the tin box, he was shaking on the inside, his hand reaching inside the dark, evil area. He was scared to open to box; if what inside was what he thought, he prayed that there would only be two of them. He opened the box slowly and inhaled sharply at what he saw.

Back at the BAU, Shadow had brought back the tin box with the content still inside. Everyone was gathered around the table with the box in the middle. No one wanted to see what was inside. Finally Sonic grabbed the box, emptied the content in his hand and gently placed the content on the table.

Eight male-sized wedding rings rattled on the table...

* * *

**Eight... They only knew about two families. Man, this guy was messed. I did this story cause A) I like it, B) I need content to write about, and C) he comes back for a later episode, number 99 to be exact. Next up, Natural Born Killer. (But isn't everyone on this show a NBK?**


	25. Natural Born Killer Part 1

**Hello again everyone! I shall give a list of main and minor characters. Please note that with minor characters, if I give too much information away, it will ruin the episode. Oh yeah, this will contain more Rouge/Garcia parts! At last! **

**Main Characters:**

**Aaron Hotchner portrayed by Shadow the Hedgehog: unit chief of the BAU; alpha-male and experienced profiler**

**David Rossi portrayed by Sonic the Hedgehog: one of the founding fathers of the BAU; easy-going and experienced profiler (for people who watch Criminal Minds, I know that Rossi doesn't come in until the third season, but I'm going to write where he is in it since the beginning. His character will get better, as in more fun, give it some episodes.)**

**Derek Morgan portrayed by Knuckles the Echidna: hand-to-hand teacher of the FBI and member of the BAU, strong and confident**

**Elle Greenaway portrayed by Fiona Fox: newest member of the BAU and former sex crimes major, independent and sometimes rude**

**Spencer Reid portrayed by Miles "Tails" Prower: youngest member of the BAU and proven genius, socially awkward and incredibly thin**

**Jennifer "JJ" Jareau portrayed by Blaze the Cat: liaison for the BAU, beautiful and single**

**Penelope Garcia portrayed by Rouge the Bat: "tech kitten" for the BAU and professional hacker, innocent and unique**

**Minor Characters(this episdoe):**

**Freddy Condore: a low-level mob guy, brown fox**

**Jimmy Baker: Freddy's friend, yellow hedgehog**

**William and Helen Demarko: aunt and uncle of Freddy, brown foxes**

**Josh Cramer: Baltimore agent in Organized Crime, lynx**

**Michael Russo: scrap metal dealer and the boss of a small mob group, orange cat**

******Vincent Perotta: hitman for the mob, grey werehog**

* * *

_Baltimore, MA_

It was late, the weekend and most people went to the bars for a beer after a hard day of work. Two friends, Freddy Condore and Jimmy Baker, had finished their night of drinking.

"Let's go, Jimmy," Freddy said to his friend. "I'm late already."

"Okay, Grandma. Let's do this," Freddy was living with his aunt and uncle and, being an adult, had a curfew. The boys got up from their standing table and walked past the bar to say good-bye to the bartender.

"Yo, boy, perhaps your bed time?" The bartender joked.

"We got a place to be, right?" Freddy responded to the man. "You remember what's like to being young, don't you?"

"You're kidding right?" Jimmy joked. "You don't remember what you eat for lunch."

"You hear that, regular comedians, eh fellas?" The bartender laughed as he went to get someone else another beer.

Almost to the door, someone stopped the guys from leaving. He was a mountain lion wearing a brown trench coat.

"Jimmy, hey!" The mountain lion said to the yellow hedgehog. "Where have you been?"

"With your old lady," Jimmy answered like a thug. "How about you?"

"Who's your friend?" Freddy asked Jimmy not knowing the lion.

"What friend?" Jimmy didn't break eye contact with the new guy. "This guy pinched me a few years back."

"Right. You keep it clean these days?" The detective asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm a nine-to-fiver, minimum wage. I am re-ha-bili-tated."

"Yeah, but you step out of the line again when you do, your ass is mine."

The detective walked away, leaving the two alone. Jimmy was ready to leave when Freddy stopped him.

"Since when your friend is a cop?" Freddy asked worried.

"What? You see him as my friend, do you?" Jimmy demanded.

"It's not what I'm saying. The people that I work for are very hardcore."

"You don't trust me, friend? You make up your mind."

"All right, all right. Let's go."

They left the bar and went into Jimmy's old car. It was in need of maintenance but he didn't seem to care. Jimmy drove to Freddy's aunt and uncle's place to drop him off. He got to the residence and stopped a few feet away from the gate entrance.

"You ever gonna get the heat fixed in this car, or no?" Freddy complained to Jimmy.

"You ever gonna stop bitching?"

"Why don't you come in?" He laughed off the comment and asked him. "You know my aunt'd set a place for you."

"Rain check, Freddy. I see you later."

"All right," Freddy got out of Jimmy's car and went inside his relative's home.

Later that evening, a female neighbour came in hair rollers and a white housecoat to the house where Freddy went into. She came over because there was loud music was playing out the window. She got to the door and knocked.

"Helen, do you know what time it is?" The neighbour spoke loudly, she tried looking through the window but she didn't see anything. "Helen."

Hoping the front door was unlocked, she grabbed it to open it. Her hand didn't get a strong grip on it, the handle was slippery, like it was covered in oil. She pulled her hand back and saw a red liquid cover her hand: it was blood and it was fresh. Just as she was absorbing the fact that the door handle had blood all over, someone came through the door. It was Jimmy and he didn't realize someone was there because he pushed her out of the way and she landed on the ground. By the time she looked up from the ground, Jimmy was gone. The neighbour started crying for help, hoping someone would answer her cries.

The next morning, crime scene tape was around the residence, so were the Baltimore Police. The BAU came rolling up in their black SUVs and parked outside the crime scene. The got out and showed the patrolling cop their badges, so they gained entrance; BJ stayed outside to talk to the press. In order, Knuckles, Fiona, Tails, Shadow and Sonic entered the house and went to the part of the house where the crime actually occurred: upstairs. During the walk, Knuckles was reading a case file to the rest of the team

"Baltimore PD seen some gruesome stuff but but never anything like this," Knuckles started off. "We got two bodies ID as William and Helen DeMarco. Retired, lived here for 37 years old, no kids. Neighbour reports white male, 20 to 40 years old fleeing the scene, and I quote 'hopped up on those damn drugs'."

"So far it sounds like a standard double homicide," Shadow said to him as they all went up the stairs. "Why we were here?"

Shadow didn't have to look far for his answer, whether got upstairs... it was bad. Blood. Walls, ceiling, shower, tub, you name it, there was blood on it. Everyone looked around to see complete horror.

"Massive was found here," Knuckles told his team leader as he continued with the file. "Helen DeMarco was found here, Tied to the chair in front of vanity. No defensive wounds. Ligature marks around the wrists. One clean laceration from ear to ear."

"Looks arterial, probably the carotid," Fiona said noting the blood spatter on the ceiling. "She went quickly."

A small ray of 'the bright side' shown but nothing could make this scene anything better.

"The husband William was found in shower,"Knuckles told them. "But he wasn't quite as lucky. Ligature marks on the wrists and ankles, and one long laceration up the abdomen through both layers of muscle."

"Evisceration, that's typical of disorganized behaviour," Tails noted.

"Despite all the blood, this crime scene shows method, order, control," Fiona said. "I'd say it's pretty organized."

"There's also evidence of torture with the husband," Knuckles said to all of them. "Burns, contusions, lacerations. You name it, this guy tried it."

"If torture's the Unsub's signature then methodology is usually unique," Tails said. "A person who burns someone doesn't normally use a knife."

"So maybe we have more than one killer or we have one killer with more than one personality," Shadow questioned.

"We also have three victims," Sonic added. "Blood on the vanity where the wife was found, her husband was in the shower. From the looks of the level of the ring in this tub, whoever was in it lost their entire blood volume."

"Approximately 10.6 pints," Reid said giving the amount of blood in a person.

"Which means the victim was dismembered," Fiona said realizing for the team.

"Looks like our guy took all the parts with him," Knuckles said; the third body was missing, only his blood stains in the tub were left.

* * *

**Here we go, another episdoe! I feel like I am growing in my writing, getting more descriptive and better character describing. I gave short descriptions for the main characters because this is the first season and they do grow in their characters. I do advise you that this episode can get graphic because of how the Unsub kills, so I warned you!**


	26. Natural Born Killer Part 2

******Part 2 coming up on a bloody platter! And believe me, if you're loving this now, wait til the season finale!**

* * *

_Hemingway wrote "There is no hunting like the hunting of man; and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it never really care for anything else"._

The BAU was inside the DeMarco home, BJ was telling the mass reporters what the suspect looked like.

"...Possible suspect is a white male, 20 to 40 years old..."

Back inside the house Shadow, Fiona and Tails were downstairs discussing torture.

"Okay. What do we know about the Unsub based in the bodies we do have?" Shadow asked the two agents, knowing Tails would answer correctly.

"Typically torture falls into two categories, sadistic and functional," Tails told them. "Functional torture's use to extract information or punishment. Impersonal, completely disinterested."

"Like a military tactic."

"Exactly. Then there's sadistic torture which is used to extract some sort of emotional lead."

"But sadists are sexually deviant yet there is no evidence of sexual contact," Fiona reminded them.

"That we know of," Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked him.

"Well, we don't have the third body yet."

Sonic and Knuckles were upstairs in the bloody room, they were discussing the scene and the Unsub.

"Okay, so I have Helen DeMarco tied to the chair," Knuckles said roll-playing. "He probably killed her first."

"Proved to the others that he had no mercy," Sonic concluded from the assessment. "Psychological torture before the physical pain."

"Only there was no satisfaction from her death. It was too brief. It was over too quickly. And the husband... with him he took his time. There doesn't seem to be any wasted effort no hesitation on the Unsub's part. I mean, Sonic, look around. What he did it's a lot of work. We're either dealing with a professional or-"

"-A pure psychopath," Sonic finished.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was at his apartment talking to someone on his cell. He was scared.

"Hey it's me,' he said in the phone. "I got trouble man, serious trouble. Don't tell me to relax, damn it! I ran into a detective I know last night. Freddy saw it. I'll meet you at 8:00."

Back at the house, Sonic was ready to give Knuckles instructions.

"Nothing more we can do here until the third victim turns up," Sonic told the echidna. "I'm guessing there's a connection to him."

"He doesn't want that victim identified," Knuckles said.

"Have Rouge go through open files in Maryland, see if any of them involve this level of torture."

"Got it."

"Have her check the surrounding states as well. If the guy's a pro, why do jobs only close to home?"

"How far back do you want her to go?"

"At least ten years. The guy's no rookie."

That night, a bum was looking through trash cans for scraps of food. He picked up a light bag and placed it on the ground. He opened to find a horrid discovery: Freddy's severed head. The bum got scared and ran as fast as he could away from the area.

The next morning, the BAU team got the info on Freddy's dismembered body parts. Sonic, Knuckles, Fiona and Tails were in the round table room going over the case.

"Third victim was positively ID'd as a low-level mob guy," Knuckles told them. "Frederick 'Freddy' Condore. He was the nephew of the older couple. Body parts were found in seven different trash cans two blocks from the crime scene."

"Were they able to completely reassemble the body?" Tails asked him.

"Killer didn't keep any trophies."

"Is there any evidence that he got off?" Fiona asked him.

"No."

"Rouge has a number of unsolved murders in D.C., Virginia and Maryland over the past fifteen years. Many of them have ties to organized crime all different M.O.s."

"What's the connection?" Fiona asked.

"Torture," Knuckles answered. "Marks on the bones are consistent with the same cutting tool."

"Tortured victims, most tied to organized crime," Sonic spoke. "No signs of sexual sadism."

"We're looking for a hit man," Fiona hinted.

"No, a hit man doesn't need to torture to get the job done," Knuckles told her. BJ came in the room with information.

"Two things: Baltimore just forwarded a sketch of the man running from the scene and, uh, you've got some agents out there who think that you're poaching on their turf," she said.

"I'll handle it," Sonic said getting up from the chair and exiting the room. He opened the door to see Shadow talking to someone.

"SSA Hotchner," Shadow said to the lynx wearing a nice suit.

"Josh Cramer," the lynx introduced himself, he was with several agents as backup. "Special agent in charge of organized crime, Baltimore."

"SSA Rossi," Shadow said introducing Sonic.

"Sonic Rossi," Cramer shook his hand. "BAU's pretty famous."

"Brought the whole team, huh?" Sonic said noticing the extra agents that didn't belong to them.

"Yeah, we were in town."

"We were just going over the case. You want to join us?"

"I'd love to, but I can't stay. I just wanted to come down and say thank you for going to Baltimore yesterday looking into this for us, but now that it's pretty obviously an organized crime case we're gonna go ahead and take over. I'm sure you guys have enough to do with your psychos."

"You don't think that the guy who killed the DeMarcos is a psycho?" Shadow asked him.

"What he is now is my problem. But again, thanks for coming out."

"Anything we can do to help," Sonic said smiling.

"Appreciate that. We're pretty good at this."

"You got it."

"All right."

"You know where we live."

"Okay," Cramer and the other agents left. Shadow went back to his office and Sonic went back into the round table room. Sonic knew this kind of case and he knew it would get worse if they stopped working it. The others were listening, hoping that they wouldn't drop the case. Sonic shut the door when he got back in the round table room.

"So we just gonna drop it?" Knuckles asked worried.

"These guys don't know what they're dealing with," Fiona said. Sonic seemed to ignore them and went to the profile board. In his mind, they were continuing with the profile.

"Our Unsub is male, intelligent, organized, and methodical," Sonic stated. "He has the confidence of a man who's been killing for a long time. Only victim removed from the scene is Freddy Condore indicating some tie to him. Fiona, you and Tails stay on Condore's background with Rouge. Dig deep, see what turns up."

"Condore worked as a supervisor at a scrap metal yard in Baltimore," Knuckles said to Sonic. "It's owned by a guy named Michael Russo, boss of a small mob crew. I'm gonna grab Shadow and go check him out."

* * *

Knuckles and Shadow went to Baltimore to the scrap metal yard. They saw Russo and a big security guard with him.

"Michael Russo?" Russo raised his head to the agents when they came close to him. "Agents Hotchner and Morgan, FBI."

"What do you want?" Russo asked them.

"Freddy Condore."

"He didn't show up for work today. He didn't call, nothin'."

"Probably because he and his aunt and uncle were murdered last night."

"Really? It's too bad."

"Yeah?" Knuckles said. "I can tell you're all busted up about it."

"Look, I don't speak smart-ass so you got something to say to me."

"It was a professional hit," Shadow told him. "Either you're in charge of our business or you're not."

"What kind of business you think I'm in, huh? Look around. I'm in scrap metal. It's all about recycling. That's where the money is, my friend: saving the earth."

"You've got a big problem. You know, the mob isn't what it used to be."

Knuckles got in Russo's face, his security guard was ready in case he tried something but Knuckles was smart enough to not do something.

"Ain't easy always fighting for respect, is it? You always gotta fight for what's yours. One of your boys steps out of line-," he said ticking his tongue. "You hit him hard, you make it count, right? Is that what happened to Freddy?"

"Look. You got a case to make, you run along, get your papers and come back with the bracelets. Otherwise, I got a business to run."

The agents went back to the BAU.

Tails and Rouge were in her office going over Freddy Condore. Tails was swirling a pen in his hand leaning over Rouge's shoulder to see the screen.

"You're breathing on my neck," Rouge smiled at him.

"Um, sorry. Sorry for that," Tails said feeling uncomfortable, Rouge just smiled to herself. Fiona came in the office holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You two having fun?" Fiona asked them.

"Oh, yeah. Sifting through the life and times of Freddy Condore with Dr. Reid here is a party I wouldn't want to miss. Credit card receipts show Freddy loved crab cakes, preferred light beer and used to spend his Thursday nights with a woman in Fells Point," Rouge looked over to see the placed coffee cup near her computers so she moved it over to the side, away from her 'darlings'. "An, uh, expensive woman."

"What about his associates?"

"Most of them have criminal records," Tails said.

"That much I guessed."

"But one of them is particularly interesting. Pull up James Baker's rap sheet," he asked Rouge. "He spent time in juvenile detention for attempted murder was released at age twenty-one, and then subsequently arrested for- and this is in order- armed robbery, petty theft, burglary, narcotics sales, and rape."

"But there's no other sexual assault complaints in his file."

"Absolutely nothing. I told you it was interesting."

"What's so interesting about that?" Rouge asked him. She wasn't a profiler, just the computer whiz.

"When it comes to psychological behavior, anything is possible but this criminal history-it just isn't probable. I mean, as a minor, he began with attempted murder and then devolved into pettier crimes? It's the criminal history of a fractured schizophrenic with multiple personality disorder. It just does not make sense."

"Unless someone made that rap sheet up and they weren't thinking about the behaviour," Fiona said. "They just plugged in whatever sounded good."

"Hold on," Rouge said after her computer pinged. "His mug shot's coming up."

Jimmy Baker's mug shot came up, Tails put up the sketch up to the picture; it was a match. Fiona got on her cell and called Shadow.

"I got an address for you to hit," she said.

It was late when Shadow and Knuckles barged the door in, their guns drawn. Other agents were outside securing the perimeter.

"Clear," Shadow said to Knuckles then to the people outside. "Clear."

"Copy that," said the person outside.

"It's clear here," Knuckles said after clearing the rest of the place. It wasn't very big so he didn't have to go far. They looked around the apartment, it was dead. There was no wall colour, no pictures, nothing. Just a bed, basically.

"Morgan, this is weird," Shadow said confused. "There's nothing here. It's like nobody lives here. I guess he wasn't expecting company."

"Something's wrong," Knuckles said after looking in the fridge to find barely any food in it.

"Yeah, I know."

"Look at this place," Knuckles said looking through the cupboards. "It's an artificial dwelling to match an artificial past."

Meanwhile, Jimmy was on a corner pacing.

"Come on, Josh," he said to himself; he was waiting for someone named Josh.

As Shadow looked in the tiny bedroom for anything, Knuckles stayed in the kitchen. He was banging the back wall above the sink; he heard a hollow sound. He punched his strong fist through the wall and pulled something up.

"Shadow! We got a hot weapon," Shadow went back into the kitchen to see Knuckles open a cloth up to reveal a gun, but it wasn't just _any_ gun. "Oh, no. It's a Glock 19. And this round is standard law enforcement issue."

"So you're saying Baker's an undercover cop?"

"I'm saying I did eighteen months deep cover and this place has got all the makings of a crash pad."

Back on the corner, a van came pulling up to the corner. Josh Cramer and another agent came out of the van, they looked around but no one was at the corner except them.

"All right, where is he?" Cramer said in his ear piece. "No, no, he is not here. Baker's missing. I told him we'd pick him up at 8:00. Damn it, damn it, damn it, Jimmy, where the hell are you? Get in, get in. Come on, let's go."

Cramer and the agents got back in the vehicle and drove off.

* * *

**I told you that if I gave the description it would ruin it. Who saw THAT coming... Baker an agent? **


	27. Natural Born Killer Part 3

******Part 3! Btw: IBIS stands for Integrated Ballistics Identification System for those who don't know what that is. Putting together two bed frames can take a lot out of a person, especially when the furniture starts taking chunks of skin out of the maker! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed normal: the team worked on the case and Shadow was in his office doing paperwork, as usual. But everything was about to change. Shadow was minding his own business, he, his pen and the paper on his desk, when his office door opened up. Usually, out of respect, someone would knock on the door and he would let them in, no problem. Cramer came through the door and slammed it shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He shouted at Shadow, he was angry.

"Sorry?" Shadow asked completely confused.

"I told you, this is my case!"

"All right, first of all, don't shout at me," Shadow told him standing up, Sonic had heard the shouting so he walked by the office to see what the commotion was about. "And secondly, you don't decide what cases the BAU works on."

"You ran my agent's gun through IBIS?!"

"'Cause I wanted to know who he worked for and now that I do, I'd like to talk to him."

"You don't have him," he stated.

"No," Sonic opened the door and stood in the doorway. "You don't know where he is?"

"He's missing," Cramer said sitting down in one of the chairs across from Shadow's desk.

"How long?" Sonic asked him.

"About twelve hours."

"Before or after the murders?'

"You think Jimmy's a suspect?" He asked in shock.

"Well, there's a sketch of someone who looks an awful lot like him leaving the scene."

"That's because he was there. _After_. Look, he ran into a couple of Baltimore detectives and they made him while he was with Condore. Now, Jimmy tried to play it off but he didn't think that Condore had bought it so he wanted to go back and talk to him. When he saw what was left of the DeMarcos he called us for a pickup. We showed up. He didn't."

"You think he ran?" Shadow asked him.

"No. Jimmy's too experienced to run without contact. If he's not calling in, then someone's keeping him from doing it."

"Who's Jimmy Baker's target?" Sonic asked.

"Michael Russo. We've been after the guy for three years. Jimmy's been under for almost two."

"We talked to Russo yesterday," Shadow told him. "He seemed genuinely surprised by the murders."

"And you bought that? Let me tell you a little something about Michael Russo. The guy is a liar, and a good one. If he didn't do it, he knows who did," the BAU agents didn't say anything. "You know what? I'm wasting my time with you. You obviously don't get it."

Cramer got up and tried to leave but Sonic was blocking the exit.

"Agent Cramer, we're not the enemy. Please sit down," he said gently to him, calmed down but still upset Cramer sat down and so did Sonic. "We're dealing with a very dangerous killer here and we need your help. You know these people better than we do."

"This guy- if he is what you say he is and he has Jimmy did he kill him already?"

"We don't know."

"I'll help you in any way that I can," Cramer pulled out a picture from his wallet. "You help me get this man back to his family."

It was a picture of Jimmy, a blonde woman and two small children, a boy and a girl; this was the Baker family.

* * *

Jimmy was alive but for the worse, he was being held against his will in what looked like a cellar. Jimmy was strapped to a chair, his left eye was completely swollen and his mouth was bloody. A big man, the Unsub, was standing next to him holding pliers which had one of Jimmy's teeth in them.

"Who knows about me, Jimmy?" The Unsub asked the tortured Jimmy. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. Nothing," Jimmy answered weakly. "I promise. Nothing."

"I think you're a liar and a rat."

Jimmy was scared for his life; what would the Unsub do to him next?

* * *

Back at the BAU, Knuckles was in the round table room placing victim's pictures on a clear board, so far he had two and a half rows filled. Rouge came down the hall to join Knuckles, she was holding a box filled with more case files.

"You're gonna need a bigger board," she informed Knuckles and placed the box on the table.

"Please tell me you brought some breakfast."

"Huh," she huffed a laugh. "Trust me, Sugar, you are not going to want to eat when you see what's in here."

She opened the box and pulled out three files. Knuckles came from his board and saw how full the box was.

"How many more are there?" He asked her.

"Well, I've gone back fifteen years and there's over 100."

"A hundred unsolved murders?"

"Yeah, that we know of. And then there's more coming in."

Knuckles took one of the files and opened it, he had to close it because the first thing he saw was blood. He composed himself and reopened the file.

"Well, the torture's consistent. You know, we thought this guy might have been at it a while but this many victims, Rouge? John Wayne Gacy killed at least thirty people. This guy's more than tripled that."

"But this guy gets paid for it. He's a hit man."

"No, he's more than that. Not all these victims were mob hits. You know, my guess is he probably started hunting when he was really young perfected his craft, moved on to bigger prey," he showed Rouge the picture of the victim, she flinched when she saw it and look away. "Hey, Rouge, look at this. There's no hesitation wounds on the body. One clean cut through flesh and bone."

"Okay, so what does that tell us?" She asked quickly as she closed the file just as quick.

"Most people wouldn't imagine doing something like this to another human being, but this guy he doesn't even flinch. He's got no conscience. We've got ourselves a serial killer with the perfect career. Russo has no idea what he's dealing with. I think we can shake him. Keep looking."

Knuckles left the room to get Shadow to talk to Russo again, Rouge found another victim's picture and hung it on the board with the others.

Shadow and Knuckles went to a bar where Russo was attending. The lighting was dim and the entire room had an eerie presence in it. Shadow and Knuckles walked to the far end of the bar, they saw Russo in a booth seat with his body guard standing watch over him.

"How can I help you, agents?" Russo asked them.

"We're worried about you," Shadow said pretending like he cared.

"What's causing you to lose sleep?"

"We hear you didn't order that hit on Freddy," Knuckles told him.

"I told you I had nothing to do with that," Knuckles put the file that was in his hand on the table in front of Russo.

"Why don't you take a look in that folder?" Russo opened the file and did everything not to lose it when he saw the graphicness of the image. "Hey It looks like you must have a problem within your organization."

"Is that right?"

"So your hitter doesn't just kill for a pay check. He kills for pleasure," Shadow told Russo. It's what makes him good at what he does. He's paranoid, he's a psychopath, and he's free-lancing. He's killing civilians now and he's drawing a lot of attentions. And you can't control him. That's what he did to Freddy's uncle."

"Russo, if he's not a problem for you now, he will be," Knuckles added.

Russo closed the file, stood up from his seat and gave the file back to the agents.

"What if you let me worry about that?" He asked them. They left, Shadow was out the door when Knuckles turned around to talk to Russo.

"Russo. I just got a question for you," he wrapped his arm around Russo's shoulder. "How do you think your paranoid little killer's gonna feel about you being friendly with FBI, huh? Just a thought."

Knuckles smiled and left the bar. Russo was worried now, now that he knew what his friend was really capable of.

* * *

Sonic was going to the elevators to meet the SWAT team downstairs to go to Baltimore, he had an FBI vest in his hand,

"Success," Sonic told Fiona and Tails. "Shadow and Knuckles just shook Russo's confidence in his hit man."

"He'll want to bring him in and get a read on him," Fiona said.

"Yes ma'am," Sonic said as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

"What if by playing them against each other we made Russo as paranoid as his hit man?" Tails asked him. "What would stop them from trying to kill each other?"

"If that happens, then we'll never find Jimmy Baker alive," Fiona said.

"We got a surveillance team outside of Russo's office. Stay on it," Sonic went inside the elevator and went to meet Shadow and Knuckles in Baltimore.

Tails, Fiona and Rouge were in the bat's office listening to the surveillance that was being recorded live.

"Is this gonna work?" Fiona asked having no confidence.

"The beam is reflected from the window pane according to the law of optics," Tails told her.

"Yeah, the angle of instance is equal to the angle of reflection," Rouge finished with a smile on her face.

"Uh-huh, is it gonna work?" Fiona asked again. Just then a new voice came up.

_"Hey. It's me. I need to see you tonight. I'll call you from a secure line."_

It was Russo.

"Apparently," Rouge answered her continuing to smile.

Russo got on a landline and dialled a number, calling the same person.

"Hey," Russo said in the phone. "Listen, you brought a lot of heat taking down Freddy like that. What-I'm dealing with the feds. Listen, meet me here at the office. They don't know nothin'. I'm dealing with them. Stop being paranoid, Vinnie."

"Bingo," Tails smiled.

"No. Vinnie," Rouge had a big smile on her face, her super computer skills made her exceptionally happy when it was used to catch bad guys.

The Unsub got off the phone wit Russo. He started wrapping up the torture tools. Jimmy was more bloody and beaten than what he was earlier.

"It's pretty remarkable, really," the Unsub told Jimmy. "Nature's got her own cleanup crew. Flies, larvae, maggots, beetles. Then there's the big guys, of course. Rats, squirrels, crows, buzzards. I learned a long time ago never to kill anybody above 5,000 feet. It's cold up there. The evidence tends to linger."

The Unsub picked up a knife and sliced a line in Jimmy's arm, blood rushed out. The only thing Jimmy could do was stagger her breathing, he was completely drained and tired.

"They'll be along soon. They like the scent of blood."

The Unsub left the torture chamber to leave Jimmy to 'them'...


	28. Natural Born Killer Part 4

The team now knew Russo's hitman and Tails, Fiona and Rouge were looking up names.

"Russo's got eleven associates named Vincent," Tails stated looking at the list of 'Vincents'.

"No, make that ten," Fiona corrected him. "Vincent Cellito died last summer. You know, here's something."

Fiona had another coffee and put it down to look at the file that was in her hand. Rouge looked at the placed coffee angrily, that type of liquid near her electronic stuff.

"What can you tell me about Vincent Sartori?" Fiona asked as Rouge grabbed the coffee and threw it in the trash next to her chair. "I was still drinking that."

"Not only is this equipment expensive, it's also extremely sensitive," Rouge told her.

"Vincent Sartori," Fiona was ticked to that her coffee was thrown out. Rouge typed at her computer.

"Currently doing six at Dannemora for racketeering."

"How about this Perotta?" Tails said looking at his file. "There's not much on him."

"Can you get into those records?" Fiona asked a Rouge started typing the name.

"Despite the fact that they were probably expunged she can find the faintest echo of deletion and successfully recreate the file thereby sending us all to prison for computer felony fraud counts," Tails smiled, saying that they could all go to jail for trying to solve a case. There was a pause.

"We can make bail. Rouge?"

"Already in," Rouge said. Alcohol addiction at fourteen. Violent outbursts. Assaults. Once threw a molotov cocktail at someone sitting in their car."

"Several notations for aggression," Tails said reading Rouge's computer screen. "He once scheduled a visit to an infirmary to gain access to a boy who... looked at him for too long?"

"No fear. No remorse. Quick temper," Fiona said stating the profile. "And he was smart enough to stay off the radar as an adult. Paranoid personality. He could be our guy."

"There's absolutely no information on him as an adult," Rouge said trying to get more information on him. "No driver's license, no utility bills, nothing. It's like he became a ghost."

"Let's just hope they can catch him," Tails said.

* * *

At the junkyard Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Cramer and other SWAT agents were searching the area for Vincent Perotta, the Unsub. It was dark, if any of them used a flashlight, it could draw them to danger for they knew how strong and dangerous this Unsub was.

"Remember, we need this man alive," Sonic reminded everyone in his mic.

Knuckles searched his area, looking behind an old piece of car.

"It's all clear," he said in his mic. Cramer searched his area as well.

"Nothing," he answered.

Shadow had his gun out, he was searching near a white van. He turned the corner and fell to the ground. Someone had swung a pipe on the back of his unsteady knee which caused him to fall and cry out in pain: it was Vincent the Unsub! Vincent threw the pipe on the ground and picked up Shadow off the ground, he pinned him against the van, which was Vincent's live-in home, and he punched Shadow in his jaw.

"Shadow?" Sonic called to him on his mic but Shadow couldn't answer because he was fighting for his life.

Vincent then punched Shadow in his stomach, which caused him to cry out in agony again, then he was thrown to the ground. Shadow tried to grab his ankle gun, because his regular sidearm was lost at the first blow, but Vincent pulled out a wire and wrapped it around Shadow's neck. He pulled Shadow up to him to get a better grip on him, Shadow tried to get his gloved fingers between the wire and his neck but Vincent was pulling tightly on him. As Vincent was squeezing the life out of Shadow, Knuckles came around the corner with his gun aimed at Vincent's head.

"Shadow, let me take him!" Knuckles pleaded with him but Shadow weakly shook his head 'no', so Knuckles talked to Sonic in his mic set. "Sonic, I got a head shot. That's it."

"Don't take it. We need him alive," Sonic reminded him. Knuckles could only watch as his team leader was losing consciousness.

An agent snuck up behind Vincent and shot a Taser at him, causing Vincent to let go of Shadow. Vincent, in an uncontrollable state, turned around to see Sonic Taser him as well. It took two Taser shots but Vincent managed to fall to the ground, and the SWAT agents cuffed him and put him in a SUV. Sonic went over to Shadow who was on the ground catching his life back. Shadow's mouth was red and bloody, his entire body was throbbing in pain and he was coughing for air.

"You okay?" Sonic asked his friend, he could only nod as Sonic started taking off the Unit Chief's tie and finished with, "Take your time for once in your life."

"It's all right," Shadow whispered to Sonic as he continued to breath.

A couple minutes later, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Cramer were in a group next to the SUV where Vincent was.

"There's a van around the corner," Cramer told the group. "Looks like blood all over."

"It's being processed right now," Knuckles said. "Whatever they find they're going to send over to Quantico."

"They got Jimmy's jacket."

The group slit up, Sonic leaned in the car window and told the driver to take off to the FBI building. The other agents went back to the BAU in a different vehicle.

When everyone got back to the BAU, SWAT agents were cuffing Vincent to a metal chair in an interrogation room; they used the complete shackle system to keep people safe and Knuckles was there to make sure he was secure. The room had two doors, one on either side of the room, a large one-way window and a clear board with the DeMarco's and Freddy Condore's pictures on it. Cramer and Shadow were watching Vincent being secured to the ground, Cramer was edgy.

"We don't have time for this little show," Cramer complained. "Interrogation techniques say make the guy comfortable make him your friend. Give him a way out. That's how you get a confession."

"That may work with a common criminal," Shadow informed him. "It's not gonna work here."

"Why is that?"

"Because anti-social personality disorder means never trust anyone with anything at any time."

"Then what are you supposed to do?"

"Make him uncomfortable."

* * *

**Short yes I know but still a chapter. Poor Shadow! Don't worry, he gets that guy back, but no through violence, oh no! And bearvalley3365, I thought by putting up the list of characters at the beginning of the episode was understanding, unless you need it for something else? It doesn't changed as long as the chapter title doesn't change.**


	29. Natural Born Killer Part 5

It was late at the BAU, the same night and all. Knuckles walked in the bullpen area to see Rouge and Tails with piles of 'evidence' over the desks; it was empty food boxes.

"This was all in his van?" Tails asked shocked by all the garbage that was found in his van.

"Yep," Knuckles replied. "They guy wasn't exactly neat."

"Classic anti-social personality. What are these tapes?"

"I don't know. Why don't you and Rouge go take a look, let us know all right?"

"Yeah. Movie night," Rouge said pretending that it was a Friday movie night. "I'll make popcorn."

Rouge and Tails took the tapes and went into her office to watch them.

Sonic, Shadow and Cramer were outside the interrogation room.

"Go home," Sonic ordered him.

"I'm fine," Shadow refused. "He's got a little slack."

"If Knuckles says he's secure, he's secure," Sonic started to go to the door of the room.

"Uh, Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic turned around and saw Shadow pull his pen out of Sonic's shirt pocket.

"Let's not give him a weapon. He's kind of strong."

"Hey, Shadow. I'll be okay," Sonic walked in the room and closed the door after him, he started talking to Vincent. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Sonic Rossi, Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"You afraid of me, Sonic?" Vincent asked the blue hedgehog.

"You were advised of your rights?"

"Take these off and we'll really talk."

"Were you advised of your rights?"

"I know my rights."

"You want to talk?"

"I got nothin' to hide."

Knuckles joined Shadow and Cramer; Sonic was still standing, walking around the room, he turned his back to Vincent.

"How's it going?" Knuckles asked them.

"Don't turn your back on him, Sonic," Shadow said out loud.

"Shadow, you know how he is. He's just trying to show him that he's not intimidated."

"Yeah, It's not about fear. It's about being dismissive. Perotta could assume that he's disrespecting him."

"Why don't we turn these cameras off?" Cramer asked Shadow angry. "I'll get him to tell us where Jimmy is."

"That wouldn't work."

"You sure about that? "

"Yeah. He was probably abused by one or both of his parents. He's learned to take the pain."

"And that's why he has no compassion for anyone else's," Knuckles finished. "You gotta trust us."

Back in the small room, the two continued to talk.

"Your not organized crime," Vincent hypothesized.

"No," Sonic agreed with him. "We're behavioural analysis."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, we study how you think, why you do what you do."

"No kidding?"

"We have a word for you."

"You got a word for me?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually, we have a few," Sonic said, he was thinking about unprofessional words, but kept with the professional ones as he sat down in the seat across from Vincent. "Psychopath. Paranoid personality disorder."

"That's quite a mouthful, Sonic."

"Yes, it is."

"Michael Russo set me up, didn't he?"

Ignoring the question, Sonic pulled out a picture of Jimmy Baker.

"Do you recognize this man?" Sonic asked Vincent.

"No," he lied.

"How about them?" Sonic pointed to the board where the DeMarcos and Freddy was. "Anyone look familiar?"

"Wait a minute. The third guy over. I think he does those late night commercials for the dead know, softies," Sonic softly chuckled at the statement. "That's funny to you?"

"It's just interesting that you'd choose that expression. You have problems performing?"

"Not me."

"Where's he going with this?" Knuckles asked Shadow. "There's no evidence this guy can't perform."

"Sonic knows that," Shadow told him. "He's just pushing his buttons."

"Does murder excite you? Is it the only thing that can give you a sexual release?" Sonic got up from his seat and went to the board.

"Vincent," Sonic said to get his attention, Vincent looked at Sonic to see him flip the board where the other side was showing; the entire area was covered with victims. "I believe you're an extremely impotent man."

"Take these off we'll see," Vincent ordered angrily. Sonic was getting to him, getting closer to knowing the location of Jimmy Baker. It was going good when the door swung open and Cramer came darting in, aiming his rage at Vincnet.

"Where's Jimmy, you son of a bitch?! He's a federal agent!" Cramer yelled at the Unsub. "I will personally execute you! Personally!"

Shadow and Knuckles had to help Sonic carry Cramer out of the room. Once he was out, Sonic used both of his hands to slam the door shut, he leaned on it in semi defeat. Cramer blew his chance at finding Jimmy alive.

"Baker is a federal agent. I knew it," Vincent smiled.

"Where is he, Vincent?" Sonic turned back at him.

"Hey, Sonic. Is it still called paranoid if I'm right?"

Their first chance at finding Jimmy Baker was ruined by an agent who was too, too close.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Tails were in her office ready to watch the first tape that was found in Vincent's van.

"Ten bucks says this involves naked co-eds and a plummer," Rouge told Tails, having fun with it.

"What?" Tails was completely confused and did not know what she was talking about.

"Never mind," she groaned as she put the first tape in; they saw someone screaming for help. "Okay, who's that?"

"I have no idea. Put another tape in."

Rouge switched tapes and what they saw next made Rouge roll to the back of the room scared, not wanting to see more.

"I'll be back," Tails left the office to meet the others.

Shadow, Knuckles and Cramer were in the bullpen area, Sonic came out of the interrogation room angry at what Cramer did. Sonic stormed his way to Cramer, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic asked gritting his teeth.

"We don't have time for this, all right?" Cramer said. "My friend might still be alive out there somewhere."

"You just told him Baker was a federal agent. He may never tell us now."

"I told him to hang tough."

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Jimmy. When he called me, I told him to stick with the assignment that we didn't need to bring him in right away. Hey, I had too much invested, all right? Too much time. And I wanted Russo. So we waited twenty four hours to go in for him. By the time we got there-"

Cramer was interrupted by Tails with disturbing news.

"Guys, there's a chance agent Baker's being tortured and I think I know how," Tails told them. The group followed Tails to Rouge's office.

* * *

Jimmy woke up in the dark prison to see large, dark rats coming at him, starting to crawl on him. He screamed in fear at his final fate.

* * *

**Eww! Rats! Want a horrible way to die! Short but up, final part coming up in cuffs... And a Shadow POW moment! (Note: A POW moment in my stories is when a character does something amazing or incredibly brave."**


	30. Natural Born Killer Part 6

Back in the bullpen, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Fiona, Tails and Cramer were looking at pictures of new victims of them being eaten by the rats. BJ walked in the room.

"You needed me?" BJ asked Shadow.

"Yeah," Shadow said. "These are faces of new victims off the videotapes we found. Check with local PDs see if they have any open homicides or missings that might correspond."

"Are those rats?" BJ said when she saw the picture up close.

"Yeah," she left the room

"What are we gonna do?" Cramer asked the group.

"Well, we looked at all the stuff in the van and beside the videotapes there's nothing that interesting," Fiona said.

"I got Rouge going over the sound on the tapes trying to isolate the background noise," Knuckles informed them. "Maybe something there will help."

"The good news is it seems like they were all filmed in the same space," Tails said. "It could be some sort of home base for him?"

"Yeah, but where is it?" Cramer asked.

"What do we know about Vincent Perotta?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"He's off the grid," Knuckles told him. "Rouge can't find a registered phone utility bill, or home address on this hump."

"Come on, everybody lives somewhere," Shadow said. "There's gotta be a paper trail."

"If there is, we can't find it," Tails said.

"In this day and age you can't live without leaving some sort of trace."

"Unless someone pays your bills for you," Fiona stated.

"What about Russo?" Knuckles asked Cramer. "Could he be taking care of him?"

"No," Cramer replied. "No, no, no. Russo's not paying anybody's bills but his own."

"Well he has to have a weakness," Sonic noted. "It's in his crime. It's in his behaviour."

"You know, something's just been bugging me," Knuckles said. "Freddy. Wasn't he easy to find? He cut up the body. He removed it from the crime scene. But then he leaves it a couple of blocks away where's he's gotta know we're gonna find it. It's the whole reason we were able to connect Perotta to the crime."

"He made a mistake," Fiona concluded.

"Yeah, he did. He went off script."

"What does that mean?" Cramer asked them.

"Something knocked him off his game," Sonic told him.

"That's right," Knuckles agreed.

"His behaviour. Well, what does he do?"

"He tortures," Cramer answered.

"Always?"

The difference is Mrs. DeMarco," Shadow stated.

"Right. Want to finish this?"

"Yeah," Shadow answered as he left the group to talk to Vincent. He knew what to do.

"Keep working," Sonic said to the group as he followed Shadow to keep an eye on him.

Shadow walked in the interrogation room and shut the door after him.

"Hey, look who's here. My old friend," Vincent said to the dark hedgehog. "Feeling better? Where's Sonic?"

Shadow sat down across from Vincent and started the interrogation.

"You grew up in a house that looked normal and happy, didn't you, Vincent?" Shadow asked him.

"Did I?"

"But your father beat you every chance he got."

"He smacked me around some. Didn't everybody's old man?"

"No."

"Well, maybe if yours had, you would have learned to fight."

Things were just getting started for the both of them.

* * *

Tails and Rouge were in her office listening to the background noise she pulled from the tapes.

"There. Did you hear that?" Rouge asked the fox when the sound came on the speakers.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"I don't know."

"I think it's moving. Getting closer," he realized the sound. "Airplane."

Wherever Jimmy was, it was near an airport.

* * *

Shadow continued to talk to Vincent and get under his skin.

"Paranoid personalities develop in childhood," Shadow told him

"You know, you're saving me thousands of dollars in therapy bills," Vincent dryly joked.

"You learned to take the beatings, the abuse. You learned to smile. But in the back of your mind you probably thought, 'one day one day when I'm big enough.' So you were bullied and abused and you became an abuser and a bully. It's a logical progression."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your father beat your mother, too, didn't he?"

"My mother's got nothing to do with this."

Shadow had hit a nerve.

* * *

Fiona and Knuckles were going through the bagged trash in the bullpen.

"Fiona, who eats this much food in their car?" Knuckles asked disgustedly.

"Anyone who spends hours and hours in it waiting hunting," she replied.

"Look."

"Weird."

"This is crazy. There's not one address, no paperwork, no registration. It's all garbage. Pizza boxes, nasty-looking Chinese food, and hamburger joints."

"Wait. Pizza."

"What about it?" She held up a box.

"Where do you order your pizza from?"

"I get my pizza from my own neighborhood."

"Frenetti's," Knuckles looked at the box. Fiona put it down and went to the phone.

* * *

Shadow had hit a nerve and he kept hitting it, playing with it to make Vincent make a mistake.

"Your mother knew," Shadow continued. "She knew that he beat you every day and she did nothing to help you. And you still loved her. Even though she let you get hurt, you loved her. And I wondered why. Why you didn't hate her. Then of course I realized that he beat her as much as he beat you."

"Don't talk about my mother," Vincent told Shadow, he was doing everything to stay calm.

"You killed all these people, hundreds of them, and only one woman. That's what made you get sloppy, isn't it? Killing Mrs.

DeMarco was hard. That's why you killed her first and you made it quick. I thought it was to establish dominance, but it wasn't."

"He was a bastard, all right?"

"Your father?"

"I call him Frank. He was a mean son of a bitch. Is that what you want to know?"

He had done it: Shadow had gotten a name, a name that was the answer to their puzzle.

Sonic went to the bullpen to meet Fiona, Tails and Knuckles looking at a computer screen of a map area.

"Sonic," Knuckles told him. "I think we got something here."

"Uh, he's got a bunch of pizza boxes from Frenetti's pizza," Fiona told him his discovery. "It's in Glen Burnie, a suburb that backs up right to the airport."

"Which makes sense, since we can hear airplanes in the background of the video," Tails said revealing what he had learned.

"Check property records for Frank Perotta," Sonic told Knuckles.

"Who?" Knuckles asked confused.

"His father."

"Why?"

"He still lives in his father's house."

"I'll get Rouge on it," he pulled out his phone and called her.

"That's why nothing is in his name."

Knuckles went to Rouge's office to see what she had got off of Frank.

"You got that address?" Knuckles asked as he was now leaning over Rouge's head.

"In Glen Burnie like you thought," Rouge told him, she also had more information. "And it looks like Frank Perotta died in a suspicious hunting accident. With his son."

"How long ago?"

"Thirty years. He was seventeen."

"And my guess is it was no accident."

"Well, you said Vincent was looking for bigger prey. Sounds like he found it."

"Rouge," Knuckles gave her a quick kiss on her head. "You're my girl."

He left to tell the team the address.

* * *

The team, along with the SWAT agents, went to the address. They kicked down the door; the FBI agents waited on the main floor as the SWAT agents searched the house.

"Clear! Clear!" Two different SWAT agents yelled.

"Upstairs?" Fiona yelled upstairs to the agent.

"Clear!" He answered her.

An agent went downstairs in the cold, creepy, dark basement. He did a quick search and saw a person unconscious in a chair.

"We got a friendly! It's Baker!" He yelled from downstairs.

The BAU and Cramer went to the basement to meet the agent and Jimmy. They saw that he was covered in rats, along with the floor.

"Get out!" Sonic shouted at the rats as he kicked them out of the way.

"Get an ambulance!" An agent ordered in his mic. Cramer was pulling rats off Jimmy, along with the other agents.

"Jimmy, you all right, man?" He asked worried to his friend. "Is he okay?"

Fiona checked his pulse.

"He's gonna live," she told him.

"Get out!" Sonic continued to kick the rats out of the way.

"You gonna be all right Jimmy," Cramer told Jimmy gently in his ear. Although Jimmy wasn't awake, he could probably hear them and know that he was not going to die alone in a cold, dark hell.

* * *

Shadow was finishing up his interrogation with Vincent.

You were just responding to what you learned, Vincent," he told the troubled man. "When you grow up in an environment like that an extremely abusive, violent household it's not surprising that some people grow up to become killers."

Three agents came in the opposite door and started to unhook Vincent from the floor; they were taking him to federal jail.

"Some people?" Vincent asked Shadow honestly.

"What's that?" Shadow turned around to hear him.

"You said _some_ people grow up to become killers."

Shadow paused and thought for a brief moment before answering.

"And some people grow up to catch them."

Shadow left the room and went back to his office; Vincent was being carried out the room. The Unsub turned around to look at Shadow one more time, Shadow had turned around also to see Vincent go away for ever.

_Carl Jung said, "The healthy man does not torture others. Generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers."_

* * *

**Poor Shadow! It is rumoured by CM Wiki that Hotch and his mom were abused when he was younger and she didn't do anything to stop it, like this Unsub's mom. But... GO SHADOW! Did you like his performance? Let me know! Next new episode coming up soon! Stayed tuned!_  
_**


	31. Riding the Lightning Part 1

**Next episode! Note that every time I see this episode, I cry. The actress who plays Sarah Jean is well known and I love the part she plays here. What she says to Gideon about parenthood and children is completely true. She gives the performance of a lifetime and defines what being a _true_ parent is all about. Enjoy and feel free to cry your eyes out.**

**Non-Recurring Characters:**

**Sarah Jean Dawes portrayed by Hershey the Cat (Hershey Dawes): wife of Drago Dawes, mother of Riley Dawes**

**Jacob Dawes portrayed by Drago Wolf (Drago Dawes): husband of Hershey Dawes, father of Riley Dawes, sexual psychopath and serial killer**

**Warden: warden of the prison where Drago and Hershey are to be executed**

**Deb Mason portrayed by Cocoa Cat: mother of Hershey Dawes**

******Riley Dawes a.k.a. Byron Sheffield: biological son of the Dawes and adopted son of the Sheffields**

* * *

_Central Florida _

The BAU team, along with Rouge, were in two separate SUVs driving through Central Florida to Florida State Penitentiary. A couple convicted for serial killing were going to be executed in two days. Sonic, BJ and Knuckles were in one vehicle, Shadow, Fiona, Tails and Rouge were in the other.

"Hershey and Drago Dawes butchered, what? Twelve girls?" BJ asked Sonic.

"Thirteen counting the girl that was just found," Sonic corrected her. "Hilary Dickson. Disappeared fifteen years ago. Buried her under Hershey's mother's living room."

"You think that was the last victim?"

"Well, that's what we are here to find out."

The rest of the team were talking about the dynamics of the couple.

"There is nothing about the dynamics of Hershey and Drago's relationship," Tails read out loud from the file.

"The state isn't interested in dynamics or profiles," Fiona said. "They just want this case to go away."

"They were caught, they confessed, they got the death penalty," Shadow said.

"You guys do realize that visiting death rows is not part of my job description?" Rouge popped in.

"Rouge, this will be the first serial killer couple ever recorded for VICAP," Tails told her.

"They slaughtered thirteen young girls who happen to have been cats. If I didn't have these wings..."

The first vehicle was talking about the female criminal.

"Hershey Dawes," Sonic stated her name.

"Media called her the 'Ice Queen'," BJ told her.

"That's how they interpreted her demeanor during the trial."

"You see it different?" Knuckles asked.

"Na, I didn't say that."

"She killed her two year old son and twelve teenage girls," BJ said.

"She only confessed to the murder of her son Riley."

"Well, she hasn't cooperated with any request to interview her."

"Well, if she doesn't talk now, she's going to take that story with her to old sparky," Knuckles said. He was referring to the electric chair.

The warden and Hershey were walking to her new home, a cell block. While walking, the Warden was talking about her conditions here until her death.

"For the next thirty six hours, a guard will remain outside your cell," he told the cat. "Your personal effects will be along shortly. You will remain in the death watch cell until the hour of execution. Your last meal cannot exceed $20."

They stood outside the door of the cell.

"It will be a full moon tomorrow," Hershey told the Warden. "Is there any chance I could see it?"

"That's against regulations. Open on 4."

He yelled at the guard who had remote control access to the door, the door opened up. Hershey looked around the cell before entering, then she walked in. She turned around to see the cell door shutting in front of her face.

The team got to the Penitentiary, they saw a mass mob of yelling woman at the gate being controlled by prison guards.

"Here it is," Knuckles said as they waited for the guards to open the gate.

"They call themselves 'the women of Jacob'," Sonic said referring to the women. "Trying to look like his victims."

"Creepy," BJ noted,

"There's only twelve of them," Knuckles said to Sonic dryly joking. "Should we tell them they're one short?"

"At least," Sonic responded. "I think we will find Hilary Dickson was by no means Jacob's last victim."

* * *

**Happy 2,000 views!**


	32. Riding the Lightning Part 2

_"Who so sheddeth a man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed." Genesis 9:6_

**Monday, 8am**

**35 Hours Remaining**

The team got inside the computer room of the prison. Rouge set her stuff up, the rest of the team, along with some guards standing outside the door, were going over the case.

"In 1985, there's a string of girls missing in northern Florida," Knuckles started out. "Police subsequently got an anonymous call from a woman claiming to have seen Jacob with some of the girls."

"Did they ever find out who the anonymous woman was?" BJ asked.

"No," Tails answered.

"Police interviewed Drago Dawes, also present with Hershey Dawes and their two year old son Riley," Shadow continued. "Police was suspicious, they came back three hours later with a search warrant only to find that Riley had vanished. They also eventually found the dismembered bodies of twelve missing girls buried in the ground underneath Drago's workshop."

"Fearing that the police were on to them Drago figured Riley would slow them down so he ordered Hershey to kill him and dispose of the body."

"Hershey confessed to killing Riley but never admitted her role on the deaths of the girls."

"Ya, but she never denied it either," Fiona noted,

"Well according to Drago, Hershey was fully complicit in the targeting abduction, and murder of all twelve and well, now thirteen victims," Knuckles said.

"Prison records show that Drago is a sexual psychopath," Tails remembered from the file. "They were inconclusive on Hershey though, they said her demeanour was more like that of a war victims?"

"And as with all sexual psychopaths, Drago is obsessed with the idea of the total possession of his victims," Shadow said. "He's shown no remorse or guilt."

"Oh, well, Drago saw Hershey as a possession, somebody to control, to dominate," Sonic noted.

"Just so we're clear, they have agreed to these interviews?" Asked a random hedgehog who walked in a few moments beforehand.

"Yes sir."

"Oh, we- I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" Fiona asked rudely to the hedgehog.

"I'm Sam Shapiro, their appeal's attorney," he answered.

"Not only have they agreed to them, they were initially requested by them," Shadow told him.

"Ya, I can't get them a stay of execution."

"Rouge, remember 75% of all communication-" Sonic started to tell the bat.

"-Is non-verbal," she finished off.

"Shadow, interview Jacob. Knuckles, Fi-"

"I'm not going to get anything new but-" Shadow interrupted.

"Well, find out a way to ask," Sonic told the black and red hedgehog, then he turned his attention to Knuckles and Fiona. "696 Senasee Street, Drago's and Hershey's home. It's stood for demolition. Take a look around."

Knuckles and Fiona took the address and went to the house. They got there and saw a rundown, rusted out home. The two headed to the back of the house where the workshop stood.

"Drago's workshop is out the back," Knuckles said reading the file of the plans of the house.

"He claimed that Hershey would lure the victims from mall parking lots," Fiona said when they got to the area where the workshop was. "She'd invite them to smoke pot in her truck. They'd find Drago but no pot."

"They bring them here."

"I studied this case, I'll never forget it."

"This is where the workshop stood."

"There was an arch right here. He used his workspace as a torture room. The marks on the bodies match many of his tools."

"He used the bench saw to dismember the bodies. And then, he buried them under the floor."

"Until he ran out of room."

"We know that Drago was abused as a child. What about Hershey?"

"Her mother refused to give any testimony in her defence. She never talked to anybody."

"Maybe she's willing to talk now. Let's go pay Hershey's mother a visit."

They left the house to go talk to Cocoa Mason, Hershey's mother.

* * *

Back at the prison, the Warden was taking Sonic and Tails to see Hershey Dawes.

"The guards call this the 'Dead Man's Alley'," the Warden told them.

"Did she have any contact with Drago?" Sonic asked him.

"Well, until today she's declined contact with anyone. For her own safety, we keep her away from the other prisoners. The hate for this woman is as fresh today, as it was fifteen years ago. Open on 4."

The gate of Hershey's cell opened up. Sonic walked in between the doorway and saw her staring at three pictures that she had painted herself. One was a river, one was a basket of twelve roses and the last one was a boy running free through an opened field.

"Accomplished work," Sonic complemented her on the paintings.

"I've had plenty of time," Hershey said, she turned around, Sonic noticed that she had a warn out look in her eyes, a sadness to them. "What is it that you want to know?"

" I think it's time the mothers of those girls learn why their children had to die. Don't you?"

* * *

Knuckles and Fiona got to Cocoa Mason's home. They walked up on the porch to see "ROT IN HELL HERSHEY" sprayed beside the front door in big, red letters. Knuckles started knocking at the door

"Hello? Anybody? Hello!" No seemed to answer but then someone did answer. "Mrs. Mason?"

"Ya?" She asked the people, she had a cup of vodka in her hand.

"Are you Hershey Dawes mother?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"FBI," Fiona told her showing her badge to the female cat. "We are from the Behaviour Analysis Unit."

"My daughter and her son of a bitch husband buried a thirteen year old girl under my floor. What more do you need to know?"

"Ma'am, Hershey has agreed to meet with our colleges to talk about why they killed those girls. We'd like some background information, if you don't mind," Knuckles told her, she paused then let them in. They walked in to see the insides being remodelled.

"Extensive remodelling. Drago built the original extension?" Knuckles asked her, she nodded. "I see he liked arches."

"Teenage girls, that's what he liked," Cocoa said pouring another drink in her cup.

"How was Hershey growing up?" Fiona asked her.

"Fine, until she met Drago. She was shy and quiet. And also smart."

"And her relationship with her father?" Knuckles asked.

"Was Hershey ever abused?" Fiona added.

"He was strict," Cocoa answered. "He was a military man. They- They didn't always see eye to eye. That's all history. He's dead. She's about to die."

"Mrs. Mason, if we better understand the dynamics of her relationships, we can get a better idea of why and what actually happened," Knuckles told her.

"Dynamics?" She walked to the living room, Fiona followed her.

"Well, it might answer why Drago never killed Hershey," Fiona told her. "They shared something."

"They shared pain," Knuckles pointed out.

"How strict was your husband? How did he discipline Hershey? Was he physical?"

"He was a mean bastard," Cocoa told them."But he only hurt me."

"Why didn't you leave?" Knuckles asked her.

"Because we had no place to go."

"An anonymous caller tipped the police off about Drago, was it you?"

"No. But I know who it was," Cocoa grabbed her big, black purse and pulled out an envelope. "This came this morning."

She gave the paper to Fiona who opened the ripped part to reveal a piece of paper. She pulled it out and started reading it to herself.

"What's it say?" Knuckles asked his colleague.

"It's a statement of innocence," Fiona told him.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were taking Hershey to an interview room. They had a plan to learn something about their female 'criminal'. Tails was making conversation with Hershey, how he had a doctorate in so many subjects.

"A doctor, so young," Hershey smiled at the young fox. "Your mother must be very proud."

The happy moment was ruined by an evil voice speaking.

"Hershey!" She turned to see her husband in shackles and being held by two guards, Shadow was with him. "Hershey! You look so fine, baby cakes. This was meant to be, our names will live forever!"

"Let's go," Shadow ordered the criminal.

"It's a beautiful thing!"

"Let's go!"

"Listen, it's a beautiful thing!"

Drago was dragged to his interview room, Hershey felt a coldness down her spine. Her husband was evil and she let that into her life. She turned back to Sonic.

"You designed that to happen," she said to the profiler. "Did you learn anything, agent?"

She sat down in one of the chairs.

* * *

Shadow was interviewing Drago Dawes. Before sitting down, Drago pulled out a deck of cards from his jumpsuit chest pocket; Shadow was already sitting down.

"You want to see a trick?" Drago said as he sat down and flattened the cards on the table. "Pick a card."

"You're a diagnosed psychopath," Shadow told him.

"Sexual psychopath," he corrected him. "Now pick a card."

"How many other girls did you kill?" Shadow had no smile on his face.

"Do you ever smile?" He was avoiding the question. "I mean, it's hard to trust a guy who never smiles."

"Are there more bodies?"

"If I told you that, what would I have left for myself?"

"You can help these families get closure before you die."

"Oh ...Pass. Come on, just one trick. It's a good one. Pick a card. Come on. Just... one... card."

* * *

Sonic and Tails were talking to Hershey.

"So what did you see in Drago?" Sonic asked her.

"Freedom," she answered.

"Freedom from what?" Tails asked her.

Just then, Sonic heard Rouge in his ear piece.

"Sonic, it's Fiona," Rouge said to him. "She says it's urgent."

Sonic stood up and out his finger to his ear piece to listen better.

"We're at the mother's house," Fiona told him. "She gave me a letter. I want to read to you."

"Read the letter, Fiona," Sonic said to her. Hershey lifted her head up because she knew what letter it was. Fiona read the letter out loud and Sonic recited it to Hershey.

"'Mom, I know how difficult this must be. Things between us were never what they should be between a mother and a daughter.'"

"That is a private letter," Hershey told him as she stood up to face him.

"'I want you to know that the best part of me, the most important part of me, is now in a better place than you and I will ever be.'"

"Stop it!" Hershey pulled out Sonic's ear piece angrily, Sonic didn't flinch. Tails could hear too and continued to recite the letter.

"'I'm responsible for the death of those girls. I neglected my duties as a woman and as a mother.'"

"Stop it!" Hershey was now attacking Tails to make them stop reading the letter. The guards pulled Hershey off Tails as he covered his ear to protect it from having the same result as Sonic's.

"Take it easy," Sonic told her. Hershey was forced to sit back down in the chair.

"Neglected your duty? That doesn't make you responsible. You didn't kill those girls," Sonic told her as Hershey sobbed in the chair, bent over. "Why didn't you say this in court?"

Hershey composed herself and answered Sonic.

"I know he brought women back to his workshop," Hershey told them.

"It's a long way from knowing he was killing them," Tails told her.

"They died as a result of my neglect."

"This letter suggests to me, that an innocent woman is about to be executed for crimes she did not commit," Sonic told her.


	33. Riding the Lightning Part 3

******You might notice a line here about Sonic and kids, I'm writing him as Rossi, if any of you watch CM. Rossi doesn't have kids, but does have three ex-wives do I would imagine that he would have nephews and nieces.**

* * *

**Monday, 9pm**

**24 hours Remaining**

Sonic, Tails and Sam the attorney were watching the tapes again; the Warden was in the room too.

_"They died as a result of my neglect."_

_"This letter suggests to me, that an innocent woman is about to be executed for crimes she did not commit."_

"I could tell you right now, it's not enough to get a stay," Sam told them

"Well, facts," Sonic said sarcastically, then he turned to Tails. "Tails."

"Human sexuality is a complex dynamic of three components: biological, physiological, and emotional," Tails explained. "Drago's needs were informed by the emotional, sexual abuse that he received at the hand of his mother."

"Long term appetitive abuse informed the template of his love map. Something we refer to as a signature. Drago was an only child-"

"-Thus he was alone when the abused occurred. So in order for him to fulfill his fantasy, he has got to be alone with his victims."

Sonic put on the tape of Shadow and Drago talking.

_"If I told you that what would I have left for myself?"_

"He said 'myself'," Sonic stated. "If Hershey was present, it would have destroyed his fantasy."

"She confessed to killing her son," the Warden reminded them.

"Yes, true," Tails agreed. "But we are also convinced that she is the anonymous caller that made the phone call that nailed Drago."

"Guilt-ridden, filled with remorse, she called the police," Sonic said. "It's not the profile of a woman who would then kill a child."

"What else do you need?"

"Evidence," Sam told them.

"If we prove Drago killed Riley, would that get a stay?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely."

Sonic looked at the monitor where Hershey was holding the picture of the boy running.

"She protects the painting, she protects the boy," Sonic said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Paintings are her statement. We need to figure out what they say."

The Warden and Sam left the room along with Sonic and Tails, who went back to talk to Hershey.

Outside the prison, the giant mob was still shouting and protesting; the news was there reporting.

"Tension is mounting here as the FBI's BAU team presence means that they're conducting a series of deathbed interviews in an attempt to find if there are anymore victims," the reporter stated. "Now it is rumoured they're calling for a stay of execution."

BJ and Rouge were in the monitor room watching the news.

"Who the hell told them that?" BJ asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Rouge said turning her attention to the monitor with Shadow and Drago on it. "I don't see Shadow getting anything out of Drago."

"Maybe I can help."

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, just get Shadow in here," BJ was playing with her hair, puffing it up and making it more noticeable.

Drago was smoking a cigarette when Shadow came back from his talk with BJ.

"Oh, I know I know. One day, these are going to kill me," Drago joked with the hedgehog but he didn't smile or react to the comment. "Come on, Shadow! That was funny!"

Then the gate opened up and BJ walked through the door, she wasn't showing any emotion but Drago was now fixated on the lavender feline.

"And who are you?" Drago asked her.

"My friends call me BJ," she told him.

"Well, hello-" he started to stand but was interrupted.

"Sit down!" Shadow barked at him, then repeated the sentence softer but still firm. "Sit down."

"Hello, BJ," Drago sat back down.

"You're not my friend," she informed him. "You can call me Blaze."

"Ouch."

* * *

Sonic was talking to Hershey.

"Um, sorry about before. You know, breaking your ear thing," she apologized, Sonic smiled. "You have a lovely smile."

"Thank you," he replied.

"But you don't smile much."

"Neither do you."

"What's your excuse?"

The gate swung open and a guard came in with the three paintings that were hanging on Hershey's cell wall.

"I took the liberty of getting these from your cell," Sonic told her.

"No, those are private."

"Thank you," each painting was lined up against the wall for viewing. "Riley running free. The river. Flowing positive energy maybe. Twelve roses. One for each girl Drago killed. Twelve not thirteen. We found number thirteen. You didn't know about her. You didn't really know about any of them."

"I never said I did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and BJ were ready to make a deal with Drago, who was still smoking.

"That was a nice touch bringing in the hottie," Drago told Shadow. "You really want to know if there was others, don't you? I'll tell you what. Draw a book, you win, I'll give you another girl."

"So there are more," Shadow stated.

"Do we have a bet?"

"What if you win?"

"I get to smell Blaze's hair."

"No."

"Oh, come on! All she has to do is lean over and I get to smell her hair."

"No."

"I thought you wanted answers."

"Go to hell."

"It's okay, Shadow," BJ said to him.

"You see that? It's okay, Shadow," Drago said. He started shuffling the cards and sorting them when Shadow grabbed them from his hands.

"BJ deals," Shadow told the wolf. "Can't let you deal from your own deck."

BJ reshuffled the cards me sorted them.

* * *

"You confessed to killing Riley," Sonic said to Hershey. "Why would you lie about killing your own son?"

"I didn't," she responded.

"Well, where's the body?"

"Do you have any children?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Do you carry pictures of your children, Sonic?"

"We are getting off point."

"Are we?"

* * *

"You know how long it's been since I could actually play with someone?" Drago asked out loud. "All I've had is solitaire. Cards?"

"Two," Shadow told BJ.

"I think I'll play these," Drago told BJ.

* * *

"How old would your son be now?" Sonic asked. "Seventeen? Imagine what he could've been. Drago put an end to any chance of that."

"Does the strain of your work effect your marriage?"

"I'm not married."

"You wear a ring, right?"

"Why would you still be protecting Drago?"

"Did you divorce because of putting people like me away?"

"I think you're innocent."

"We are all guilty of something. But it's-it's our children who suffers for our sins, isn't it?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"How old is he?"

"A nephew," Sonic laughed because she was so persistent. "He's twenty five."

Hershey sighed happily and asked, "Do you have a picture of him?"

"In my office."

"You don't carry him with you?"

"No."

"To protect him. You want to leave him somewhere safe, somewhere clean."

"You killed Riley to protect him from Drago?"

"I protect my son as you protect your nephew."

"Where's he buried?"

"All that matters is that he's safe."

"Where is he?"

"He's in a better place."

The Warden walked in the room.

"The chaplain's here to see you," he said to her. She got up and left with the Warden.

* * *

"What do you got?" Drago asked Shadow.

"I've got aces and eights, two pair," Shadow said laying his hand on the table.

"The dead man's hand. I should have had that, but then of course I would have lost. Straight to the Jack. And unless the rules of poker changed since I've been in here. You lose."

"Oh, sorry. Full house. This is higher," Shadow was hiding a third ace under his hand.

"Man! You would have been so nice," Drago told BJ, then he turned to Shadow. "But then, answer to your question. There are no other bodies."

"BJ," they got up and Shadow put his finger in his ear piece to hear something. "The governor's just commanded us a stay of the execution to Hershey."

"What? They can't do that."

"They don't believe she killed your son."

"She killed him. I could tell you exactly where he's buried."

* * *

Knuckles and Fiona were at a house in the backyard with a tech; he had a Ground Penetrating Radar machine, something that can pick up human remains. The tech was searching in the gazebo while the agents waited a few feet away.

"It's got to be here," Knuckles said. "Drago built this gazebo."

"We've searched everywhere else," Fiona said.

"The workshop and extension in Cocoa Mason's house had arches. We know he had to built this for Riley."

The tech, just as Knuckles said that, had an image pop up on his screen.

"Hey, got something here," the tech called the agents over. They went over and saw the screen: it was a human skull.

* * *

**Man, this felt like it took forever to write!**


	34. Riding the Lightning Part 4

**Tuesday, 1pm**

**8 hours Remaining**

Sonic, Tails and Rouge were in the monitor room finding the identity of the skeleton under the gazebo.

"Guys, the body's ID is coming through," Rouge said, the ID came through but it wasn't who they thought it was. "It's not Riley Dawes. It's Ashley Farley. She was fourteen when she was killed."

"Why would Drago give us another victim?" Tails asked confused. "He completely goes against his need for power, manipulation and control."

"Taking the secret of an old victim to his grave satisfies that need," Sonic answered.

"Why give it up? I mean, what's the payoff?"

"Hershey's the payoff. Hershey will be his last victim. And be the ultimate of control."

"Sonic, check this out," Rouge said reading the screen. "Guess who used to be the Farley's house cleaner."

Sonic read the screen and went to Hershey's cell to tell her the recent news. He got the door opened and saw her eating a simple, fast food child's meal.

"My last supper," she said to the agent. "Like some? Look! It came with a toy."

"May I sit down?" Sonic asked her politely.

"Please."

"Ashley Farley. You cleaned her parents' house. Remember?"

"Farley?"

"We found her buried beneth the children's gazebo. At another house Drago renovated. He put her there."

Hershey stood up and leaned on the bars for support, another girl she didn't know about.

"I might as well have brought her along with that bastard," she sobbed.

Drago was ready to leave the interview room when Shadow came and stopped him from leaving.

* * *

"You lied to me, it wasn't Riley," Shadow firmly said to him.

"It wasn't?" Drago asked.

"And she was fourteen years old."

"Ah, and really pretty," he remembered the girl who was buried under there.

"How many others are there?"

"I only have a few hours left and though I like you and I do like you. I'd like to be alone now. Good meeting you, Shadow."

He tried to leave but Shadow wasn't budging.

"I'm not done yet," Shadow told him.

"Oh, me neither."

He left to his cell.

* * *

Sonic was still determined to find Riley, no matter what. He went to the paintings hanging on the wall, Hershey turned around to see what he was doing,

"Behind reeds, the river. This here, what is this? A basket?" Sonic said pointing to the river, he went to the boy painting. "A boy in that painting is what, ten? Maybe more? Is that how you see him or how he is?"

"I only have a few hours left," Hershey told him. "I'm respectfully asking you to leave."

"Where is he? Where is Riley?"

"Please see Agent Rossi out," she turned around and told the guard standing there.

"Open 4," a voice said. The door opened and Sonic was forced to leave. But he had a theory of what happened to Riley. He went back to the monitor room where Rouge, Tails and BJ were.

"Rouge, pull up the interview with Hershey," Sonic ordered Rouge.

"What is it?" Tails asked him.

"Exodus 2:3."

"Moses."

"Hebrew sons were supposed to be drown. Moses' mother sent him down an isle in a basket."

_"Where's he buried?" _

_"All that matters is that he's safe."_

_"Where is he?" _

_"He's in a better place."_

"Drago didn't bury Riley anywhere," Sonic said.

"Because Hershey had already taken care of him," Tails said.

"Then she did kill him," BJ said.

"No, she sent him somewhere where she believed he'd be safe," Sonic corrected them.

"He's alive?" Rouge asked as she continued to type.

"We're running out of time. This is the proof we need to save Hershey."

**Only two hours left until the execution.**

"Check all police and hospital records dating back to September 1990," Sonic told Rouge.

"You know, you should check local newspapers to see if anyone reported any abandoned babies," Tails told her as well.

"Ya, I don't give a damn where the governor is, we may have found proof that Hershey is innocent," Sam the attorney was in his cell.

"She really only had a maximum of three hours between police visits. It was 4pm so traffic was pretty heavy. Whatever she did with Riley had to be local."

"Three babes were abandoned," Rouge said finding info,

"Any of them boys?" Sonic asked.

"None."

"Why doesn't she just tell us where Riley is?" Tails asked confused.

"She'll protect him for as long as Drago is alive," Sonic answered.

"Look, they are being executed within an hour of each other what hope do we even have to finding him in time?" BJ asked.

"You know, it's quite possible, she doesn't even know where he is anyway," Tails reminded everyone.

"No, she knows," Sonic said. "We've got to get into her cell."

Sonic went to Drago's cell, that's where the Warden and Shadow were. Drago was getting his head shaved, getting ready to go to the electric chair.

"You've come to see the show?" Drago asked as Sonic passed him to speak with the Warden. Shadow was watching Drago with stone cold look on his face.

"I need to get into Hershey's cell," Sonic told the Warden. "I believe the proof-"

"I can't do that!" The Warden told him. "All official lines of communication are now over."

"I just need five minutes."

"Agent! They want the memory of these two individuals erased."

"Five minutes," the Warden paused but then decided.

"Five minutes."

"Thank you."

The Warden went to go get Hershey for her to look at the full moon that she had requested to see the night before; Sonic went to her cell to find the truth.

The Warden, Hershey and a guard were outside in the yard. The night was clear and a bit nippy.

"Come on," the Warden told Hershey as he took her to the yard.

"I thought it was against regulations," she reminded him.

"Well, don't tell anybody."

"It's cold."

"You need a jacket. Vincent, give me your jacket."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, really. It makes me feel, you know... alive."

Hershey walked to an area where she could see the moon fully. It was so bright, so full. Memories of her son filled her mind, warming her soul up.

Sonic as frantically searching though her cell, pulling up the bed sheets, looking through pages in books. You name it, he looked through it.

"How are your sons, Warden?" Hershey sincerely asked him. So many years behind bars, she had learned about the Warden and his family, family was a priority in her life, what was left of it anyway.

"They're good," he answered.

"Good."

"Darren just graduated."

"Ya?" She loved hearing wonderful news about children, no matter how old they were. "Did you ever tell him about the man in the moon?"

"Sure."

"I used to tell Riley that no matter where we were the man on the moon would be looking down on both of us."

Ready to give up, Sonic looked at the wall and noticed something. The paintings. Every time she was in her cell, Hershey was always holding or looking at the painting with the boy running free. Was it a coincidence, or was there more? He took the painting off the wall and flipped it. He poked the backing out to find what he was looking for: inside was a newspaper photo of a teenage wolf/cat holding a cello, smiling. He carefully took the photo out of the back, because it was taped down, and stared at it. This was the proof that Hershey was innocent and did not deserve the death penalty.

The Warden looked at his watch, Sonic's five minutes were up.

"We should get back," the Warden told her. "Hershey, if there is something you know that can save you-"

"Thank you, Warden," she smiled at him. "This has been wonderful. Your kindness to me, I thank you."

They went back to her cell, everything looked like as it was. Nothing was disturbed, everything was in order.

The BAU team, with the exception of Knuckles and Fiona, were in the monitor room. The new photo of Riley was on the main monitor,

"That's Riley. It's her son, isn't it?" Rouge asked making sure it was him. "Someone tell me it's him, please."

"BJ circulate this photo to the press," Shadow told her. "See if anybody recognizes this boy."

"Do I say who we think he is?" BJ asked him.

"No just put him out as the missing persons."

"Okay," then a buzzing sound was made. "What does that mean?"

"It means Drago is being moved to the execution chamber," Tails told him.

Shadow went to the entrance of Drago's cell, the Warden was already there. Drago's head was shaved and he was wearing dark blue pants and a white shirt.

"Hershey! I'll been waiting for you!" Drago yelled out loud to his wife.

"You wish to make your peace to God, Drago?" The Warden asked him.

"I've made my peace eighteen times," he was talking to Shadow. "And each one was prettier than him."

"Why take them with you, Drago?"

"You know why."

"Take him down," the Warden told the guards. They grabbed his one arm but her swung it back and asked for one last request.

"If you don't mind, gentleman, this is one walk I can make myself," he and the guards started walking towards the execution chamber, he continued to yell to Hershey. "Hershey! I told you we'd be together forever!"

"He's just confessed to killing four more girls," Shadow told the Warden saddened.

"There's nothing I can do," the Warden went to join the group that just left.

Hershey was getting her hair cut. She had the painting of Riley running free in her lap. She smiled at it, she had that secret. She was startled by the voice of evil: her husband.

"Are you ready, Hershey?" The wolf cried out. "We're going to ride the lightning, baby!"

Hershey just smiled, but not for her husband. She turned the painting around to pull out the picture she had put there. Shock came to her when she saw that the backing was missing along with the photo. She knew who it was: Sonic.

Tails and BJ was examining the photo.

"She cut around the photo so no one can read the text," Tails noted. He was two when he disappeared. This boy is sixteen or seventeen. If he's Riley, it would mean it's a recent photo."

"Once Drago's dead, you think Hershey would tell us if this is Riley?" BJ asked him.

* * *

Drago was taken to the execution room. He was strapped down to the electrical chair, his chin was strapped to the device where the electrical current would go through. The process: first he would go brain dead, then his organs would fry. The Warded and a guard were there. The Warden had a microphone so the people watching his execution could hear.

"Any last words?" The Warden asked the convicted criminal, he put the mic to his mouth.

"Bring it on," Drago smiled wickedly. He thought that he had won. Right before they pulled down the cover for his face, Shadow came in the observatory part of he execution of the room and slammed a picture up against the window. It was a closeup picture of teenage Riley smiling, holding his cello.

"Riley," Shadow shouted at Drago so he could hear, Drago saw the happy child, it was his kid and Hershey didn't kill him. "You lose."

"No!"

Drago growled, the cover was pulled over Drago's face and the first trigger of electrical current went though him. People watched as his body spazzed by the current. Shadow put his head down after the first part of the execution was over.

* * *

**I don't understand why you would want to watch some get killed like that. Maybe show me their corpse after the fact but I couldn't see someone die, no matter how evil they were. Final part tomorrow hopefully.**

**Oh my! Riley is alive! Can Sonic save Hershey, or will she die? Will they find Riley in time? **


	35. Riding the Lightning Part 5

******Oh believe me, if you love this, you'd love the show. With all this writing, every time I watch it, I call Hotch "Shadow". Believe me, if you saw the show and had this in your mind, you'd see that I lined up each character perfectly. Wonder why I put Blaze as a liaison? Either wait for me (season 2 coming up soon) or watch the episode "Jones"... Spoiler!**

* * *

Sonic went to Hershey's cell to return the newspaper picture to her and to tell her the news of Drago. Her cell door opened, Sonic saw that her hair was gone, she was sitting on her bed. He handed the picture back to her when he got in the cell.

"Drago is gone. He's no longer any threat to Riley," she looked up at the blue hedgehog. "Tell me where he is. We can stop this madness."

She looked back at the picture.

"There is no greater gift in life than that of being a parent. Yet so many of us abuse and squander that gift."

"You can change that right now."

"I made my decision fifteen years ago," she looked up at Sonic. This has never been about Drago. It's always been about Riley."

"That's why I can't let you do this."

"This isn't about you and me."

"I know it isn't. That's why I'm not going to let Riley lose his greatest gift he knew he had," just as he was leaving the cell, the priest came to the cell.

"But that is my gift to him," she yelled to him. "And I'll not let you destroy that."

* * *

The team was in the monitor room trying to find Riley Dawes.

"Only people Drago allowed Hershey to know were the family she cleaned for," Sonic said.

"Hershey worked for wealthy families all over Hampton," Shadow said. "Let's go over all the families in the state of Florida who were looking to adopt in 1990 and let's see how many lived in Hampton."

"Families looking to adopt, hundreds," Rouge said looking at her screen of results.

"How many from Hampton?" Sonic asked her.

"Uh, three families," Rouge responded with her new results on the screen. "The James', the Coulfied's and the Sheffield's."

"Looks like the Sheffield's removed themselves from the list in October 1990 and then moved out of Hampton," BJ noted.

"That's one month after Riley vanished," Sonic concluded. "Where did they go?"

"Uh, Keystone Heights," Rouge replied. "We got a match on the photo. It was in a local daily news."

"Call Knuckles and Fiona," Shadow told BJ. "Tell them to get to the Sheffield's house."

Sonic and Shadow left the room to meet Hershey and the Warden, they were ready for her to get execution. Tails and Rouge stayed in the room.

"Byran Sheffield," Tails read Riley's new name.

"Local cello prodigy seventeen year old Byran Sheffield won a scholarship to play cello," Rouge smiled. Riley was having the life Hershey wanted him to have.

* * *

Knuckles and Fiona got in their SUV.

"How many miles to Keystone Heights?" Fiona asked Knuckles.

"Way too many," Knuckles answered.

"We're never going to make it in time."

"Not if you keep running your mouth."

"So you'd better buckle up!

* * *

Sonic and Shadow got to the cell to see Hershey getting ready to go to the execution chamber.

"We found him," Sonic told the Warden. "We found her son."

"Unless I receive an official stay of execution from the governor, I'm duty bound to see this through," the Warden told him.

"My son is dead, Agent Rossi," Hershey said as she and two guards were walking down the hall to her fate; the Warden, Sonic and Shadow followed.

"I have agents on the way to his house as we speak," Sonic told the Warden. "And the governor is standing by."

"Why can you not accept the truth?"

"I can't. This isn't it. Agents are with in minutes of finding her son, alive."

"I am truly sorry," the Warden said, they got at the door of the room. "Hold here."

The Warden went inside the room, Hershey went to Sonic and talked to him.

"What wouldn't you do for your child to give them a life you could never hope to dream of?" She asked the blue agent. "I am at peace in the knowledge that my son is free to be whatever he chooses to be."

"If he knew who you were, do you think he'd choose to allow you to walk in there?" Sonic asked her.

"If he knew who his parents were can you imagine the damage my legacy would leave him?"

"Can you imagine what he would feel? Knowing his mother spent fifteen years on death row, innocent of all charges, just so he can be free of her?"

"Not me, Drago. It isn't just my life you have in your hands. It's Riley's life, too. You have the chance to save my son's life."

"I choose to save yours, too."

"My life ended the day I met Drago."

* * *

Knuckles and Fiona got to the Sheffield house, it was large, the family had money. They got out of the SUV and went to the door.

"Rouge, we made it," Knuckles said in his ear piece to the bat, he started banging on the door for someone to answer. "Hello! Open Up! FBI! Hello? Rouge, tell Sonic we are here."

"Ya, but I'm afraid nobody else is," Fiona said looking through the window. Rouge, patch us through."

Sonic heard Rouge in his ear saying, "Sonic, I've got Fiona. She says they're at the Sheffield's house."

The Warden came back out from the room.

"It's time," he said as he grabbed Hershey's arm.

"Take your hands off her," Sonic ordered, keeping his eyes on Hershey the entire time. "Tell Knuckles to kick the door and get in the house whatever it takes. I said take your hands off her."

"Agent Rossi!"

"A few moments, please," Sonic wasn't ready to send an innocent woman to death if there was proof that she did not commit a crime worthy of death.

* * *

Knuckles kept banging on the door.

"FBI!" He kept yelling through the door, Fiona felt a new presence coming; she turned around.

"Knuckles," she called to him. He turned around to see a car coming in the driveway. A man, his wife and a boy were in the car.

"Stay in the car," the father told his family, he walked to the agents. "Can I help you?"

"Frank Sheffield?" Knuckles asked him.

"What is this about?"

"This is about your son."

"My son?"

"Is that your son in the car?"

"I don't understand, what is this about? Tell me."

"We're federal agents," Knuckles showed him his badge, Fiona went aside to tell Shadow what just happened.

"Hey Shadow we got him," she told Shadow. "He's here. What do we do?"

"Sonic, they've got him," Shadow informed Sonic. "What do are we doing here?"

"I'm standing here because of choices I've made," Hershey told Sonic. "Don't let my son be Drago's last victim. Let me go. Let us both go."

Sonic knew. He couldn't be selfish. If he saved this woman, she would live but her son would be haunted knowing that his father was a serial killer. If she died, Riley would live his life and maybe, just maybe, he would find out about his real parents when he was older, more mentally mature. Hershey was right: it was always about Riley.

Sonic, saddened at the choice he was about to make, hugged Hershey, more to comfort him than her. She was at peace, she was making the ultimate sacrifice.

"Tell Knuckles it's not her son," Sonic said sadly to Shadow, still looking at Hershey. "That we've made a mistake."

"Let him go, it's not the boy," Shadow whispered in his ear piece to Fiona.

"Hey Knuckles," she called out to him.

"Wait there sir," Knuckles and Fiona stepped away for a moment, he went back to Frank. "Mr. Sheffield. I'm, uh, I'm very sorry, we have the wrong house. I apologize for any inconvenience."

Knuckles and Fiona started walking to their SUV.

"Agent!" Knuckles turned his head to the man. "Thank you."

Knuckles just put his head down, sad at the fact that Riley would never had known his real mother. They got in their car and left, pretending that they had the wrong house.

Hershey just kept smiling at Sonic, her eyes thanked him for making the right choice. She turned and walked a few steps to the execution chamber. She turned around and asked Sonic for one last request.

"Would it be too much to ask if yours is the last face I see?"

Hershey was strapped to the electric chair, they pulled the curtain to reveal the group ready to watch her die. She saw Sonic, she gave that smile she had, the smile knowing that her son would have a happy life, her son was free from her evil husband. She was willing to be Drago's last victim. Sonic gave her one last smile before they pulled the cover over her head.

A few nights later, Sonic was dressed up in a tux sitting in a concert hall. On the stage was Riley playing his cello, he played beautifully. The boy was free to do what he chose to be, just like what Hershey said. Sonic started to silently cry, he knew Hershey was watching from Heaven, he knew she was proud of her son, her Riley.

___Albert Pine said, "What we do for ourselves dies with us, what we do for others and the world remains and is immortal"._

* * *

**This episode always makes me cry, THAT is what a parent's love really is: they do anything for their children. The line she says "There is no greater gift in life than that of being a parent. Yet so many of us abuse and squander that gift.", this was a good episode! If you cried, it's okay cause I am too! Sorta cutting Season 1 short, wanting to go on Season 2 to get rid of Fiona. Don't worry, she shall be replace by someone good. Can anyone guess who?**


	36. The Fisher King Part 1 (Part 1)

**I noticed that a reviewer was saying nice things about this story then changed. So because you said rude comments, I shall not use your OCs. Anyway, here's the season finale of the first season. Note: Morgan is a black man, so if you read some things that sound OOC, that's Morgan. Speakin' it the way it is! I love it! Enjoy!**

**Minor Characters:**

**Unsub: hedgehog **

**Girl in Prison: yellow hedgehog with long, blonde hair**

**Gerald Dupree: manager of Jamaican resort, orange echidna**

**Maria Hotchner: Shadow's wife**

**Sally Acorn as herself: Sonic's lifelong friend**

**Rosemary Prower as Rosemary Reid: Tails' paranoid schizophrenic mother **

**Detective St. Pierre: Jamaican detective, brown cat**

**Detective Lindo: female Jamaican detective at crime scene, reddish-brown squirrel **

******Noah Raymond Thompson as Agent Thompson: agent who works on the BAU floor**

* * *

A yellow hedgehog was sleeping on a simple metal-framed bed. The walls of the room were made out of stone and her ankle was changed to the floor. Everything she needed was down in that cold room. A big, tall hedgehog walked by the sleeping beauty, he felt her hair. It was soft and very long, almost down to her lower back. The male hedgehog pulled out a knife...

At the BAU, the team was exceptionally happy: it was vacation time and everyone was discussing their plans. Knuckles and Fiona were going to a Jamaican resort via a friend of the red echidna.

"Knuckles, your friend's resort better be as nice as you say it is," Fiona told him.

"Hey, I never said it was his. He just manages the place," Knuckles reminded the vixen. "But trust me when iI tell you, it is off the hook. Hot sunny days, cool breezes at night, never-ending tropical drinks with the little umbrellas and nothing but young, beautiful adults looking to make vacation memories."

"Male _and_ female, right?"

"Fiona, two weeks of pure heaven."

"I can't imagine what two weeks away from this place is gonna feel like."

"Well, you better thank your man upstairs for making it the whole team, otherwise you know they'd find a reason to bring us back up in here."

"Why? They got other teams."

"Okay, you can go on thinking that if you want to, but I am not answering my cell phone."

"Okay," then Tails walked in the bullpen area to grab a few last minute items from his desk.

"Oh, there he is. Pre-tty boy," Knuckles said cheerfully to the fox. "Last chance. I can get my man to swing you a hotel room for practically nothing. Even you might get a little lovin' out there."

"Thanks anyway," Tails said being dismissive, keeping his head down.

"Come on, Tails. Live a little, huh?"

"I have to go. I'm going home," Tails stuffed the items in his brown satchel and paced off. "Have a good one, guys."

"Bye," Fiona said to him, but he was already long gone.

"He look okay to you?" Knuckles asked his female vacation companion.

"He looks about the way I would if I was gonna spend time with my family."

"Hey, don't knock family," Shadow said holding a black duffel bag, he was smiling and happy. "I'm gonna get nothing but for the next 336 hours."

"Good for you," Knuckles sincerely said to his leader.

"Maria's got a list of chores a mile long. I can't wait! The biggest decision I gotta make is what I'm gonna do first."

"I bet you she has a thought or two about that as well," Fiona said smiling, Knuckles gave Shadow a thumbs-up at the comment.

"Bring it on!"

Sonic came out of his office and started walking to the exit

"I'll be lost in a cabin in the woods for the next two weeks. Do not call me for anything. Have a great time. You all deserve a break," he turned around before officially leaving for vacation. "Seriously, don't call."

"Don't worry," Fiona laughed after Sonic left the office faster than anyone there.

* * *

The Unsub was at his desk waiting for a phone call. On his desk were picture of the BAU team: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Fiona, Rouge and BJ. They were all surveillance photos. His phone started ringing, it was an antique phone. He answered it.

"Yes? Thank you," he hung up the phone and pressed a button to speak to his female prisoner. "Darling? My darling. I must go out now for a while. But I promise you it will all be over soon. One way or another, it will all be over."

She jumped from the bed but her ankle was shackled to the floor so she didn't get far. She screamed and tried it break the chain but it was too strong. She sobbed loudly, wondering when she was going to be free. She was down there for so long she didn't know what year it was.


	37. The Fisher King Part 1 (Part 2)

******Here's part two! Warning: if any of you are Shadow fans like myself, there's a paragraph that might make you go "!" You'll know which one it is... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Writer Elbert Hubbard said, "No man needs a vacation much as the man who has just had one."_

_Montego Bay, Jamaica_

Knuckles and Fiona were in the bathing suits sitting on the resort's beach chairs, waiting for their special drinks to arrive. They were having the time of their lives.

"Come on. Did I lie to ya?" Knuckles smiled.

"You did not lie. Ha, ha!" Fiona laughed.

Then their drinks came, now the vacation was complete.

"Welcome to paradise," Knuckles cheered his drink with Fiona's.

"There you are," an echidna came up to the vacationing agents.

"Ha ha! Yes, sir! My man Mr. Gerald Dupree," Knuckles laughed, getting up from his low beach chair to greet his friend who got them the deal.

"How you doing?"

"I'm wonderful. Look at you. You're holding it together."

"I'm trying, baby."

"This right here is my partner from the FBI, miss Fiona Greenaway," Knuckles introduced her to his friend.

"You didn't tell me she was beautiful."

"Would that have gotten me a better deal on the room?"

"You want me to show you a brochure with the real rates?"

"Hey, I'm done. I'm done."

"Your resort is beautiful," Fiona told the manager.

"Thank you," Gerald said, Knuckles sat back down in his chair. "Always wondered what it would be like to work in paradise. Turns out it's not half bad. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, I think-" Knuckles got distracted by an attractive female. "Ooh! Wait a minute. Look at that right there. Lord have mercy. I think I need to handle something."

"You need any backup?" Gerald asked as Knuckles got up from his seat with his drink.

"You better watch your mouth. Fiona you gonna be all right?"

"No, I'm fine," she laughed. "You go."

"That's such a good answer."

"Get outta here. Get outta here," Gerald gave his friend at pat to go and get 'em, he turned his attention to Fiona. "So how about you? Anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you. I'll let you know if there's anything. "Thank you, Gerald."

"I'll be around."

"All right," Gerald left, Fiona saw that Knuckles was making friends. Fiona put her head back and closed her eyes, listening to the ocean hit the beach. Her piece was disturbed by a Frisbee hitting the leg of her chair. Another vacationer, a green hedgehog, came over to grab the disc.

"Sorry about that," he said to her.

"No problem," she smiled.

"Hey, uh, you alone?"

"Completely."

"Do you wanna play?"

"Yeah," he helped her out of her chair and they went to play Frisbee.

* * *

Back in Washington, DC Shadow was in the garage going through boxes. For once, he wasn't wearing the FBI suit, but instead he was wearing a simple t-shirt and track pants, something baggy and loose-fitting, comfy and homey. Piles of what to keep and what to throw away. He was going through one box and pulled out a black pirate hat with a large, red feather sticking out of it. Maria came in the garage, laughing at what Shadow had just discovered.

"Uh, Honey, you're supposed to be dumping things, not examining them," she laughed as he put the hat on his head.

"Pirate number four," he smiled.

"Cute. Yeah, but do you really want to remember your first and last appearance on stage?"

"I wasn't very good, but I was very committed."

"Yeah, I'd dump it."

"Do I have to?"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Come up with a good reason by the end of the day, and it stays."

"You drive a hard bargain," he gave her a gentle kiss.

* * *

Sonic was in his cabin; instrumental music was playing on the stereo as he prepared a dinner for him and a friend, Sally Acorn. He danced as he chopped and mixed and boiled the food. A buzzing sound went off, he opened a secret cupboard to reveal four small CCTV televisions. A car was pulling up near the cabin, he knew who it was: Sally. He smiled as he continued to cook dinner.

* * *

Rouge was in her office playing on her personal laptop. She was online playing a game, talking live with another player. It was a medieval game, she was a female knight talking to a male knight. She read what he said to her.

"'My humble servant?' Why can't the real world be like this?" Rouge sighed at the beautiful comment, she started typing to her crush. "'My heart doth swell at the sight of thee, my brave Sir Kneighf. I shall follow where you lead."

As she was typing, BJ can though the door.

"You're still here?" Rouge asked the cat when she saw her come in.

"I don't get the same vacation time as the rest of the team," BJ told her. "Gotta make sure there's plenty of work for them when they get back. What are you doing?"

"I'm in Camelot."

"Camelot?"

"Yeah. It's an online world. See? I'm just outside the magical city of cCamelot adventuring with the incredible Sir Kneighf."

"Oh, the 'incredible' Sir Kneighf."

"BJ, this guy is amazing."

"Please tell me you don't have a crush on a fictional character."

"He's not fictional. He's the online alter ego of a real person."

"Mm-hmm. But you don't know anything about him, or even if he is a *him*."

"Look, we meet online at specified times that he is never late to. We spend hours adventuring and chatting during which time I have his undivided attention and he lavishes me with flattery."

"Wow."

"When's the last time you had a date go that well?"

Pause.

"See if he's got a fictional brother, all right?"

"Yeah," Rouge laughed knowing she was right, BJ got up to leave. "He doesn't."

"Cousin, uncle, grandfather, whatever."

BJ left Rouge's office to finish up on paperwork, Rouge continued to play and talk to Sir Kneighf.

* * *

Tails was in Las Vegas, Nevada, his home town. He went to a mental hospital were he saw his mother sitting in a chair, looking out the window. She didn't know her son was there. He just stood there, thought after though went through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by a female employee who knew of the smart, talented fox.

"I heard a rumour you were here," she said to him.

"How's she doing?" He asked her.

"Schizophrenia is a lifetime illness. The meds stabilize the worst of her symptoms, but she still has bad days. What makes her most happy are her journals and your daily letters. She is exceptionally proud of you."

"She is?" Tails asked surprised.

"Talks about you all the time, to anyone who will listen. Staff, other patients. Her journals are filled with the cases you write her about. Calls them your adventures."

"Mom's of the belief that you can find adventure all around you if you just look. That's what happens when you're a professor of 15th century literature."

"She's gonna be so excited that you were finally able to get here in person," the female smiled. Tails looked at his mother one last time.

"Maybe it's better if I just let her rest today," he told her, he knew it was a bad day.

"Rest?"

"Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow."

"But, doctor-" she was interrupted by Tails pulling a book out of his satchel.

"Can you give this to her? It's Margery Kempe. Her favourite."

"It would be really good for her if-" she took the book but Tails darted out of there like he did at the BAU.

"Please? Thank you so much."

The woman was left confused, holding a book from the 15th century.

* * *

Back, in Jamacia, the young people were slow-dancing to soft music. Fiona was dancing with the green hedgehog she had met on the beach.

"Well, you all right there, Fiona?" Knuckles smiled as he slow-danced with the girl he had met.

"Go away," Fiona said still hugging her new 'friend'.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Fiona's date asked. She put her finger against his lips.

"Don't speak," she replaced her finger with her lips as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Shadow was sitting on the couch after having dinner, Maria was coming down the stairs from tucking in their infant son.

"He's sound asleep," Maria said to Shadow joining him on the couch. "So we have a few hours to ourselves."

"Dinner was amazing," he said hugging her.

"Well, it's nice to have someone here to cook for."

"Well, it's nice to be here."

"What'cha looking at?"

"Reflections 1987," Shadow showed her his yearbook.

"Oh, boy," she laughed. He laughed too.

"I remember the day I got this. It was the end of my junior year. I was walking down the hall, and I accidentally walked into a theatre club rehearsal. And I saw you."

"Mm-hmm."

"And I knew I was gonna marry you."

"Aww."

"And I went home that night and I looked you up. Maria Robotnik, tenth grade."

"Look at my hair," Maria gasped at her picture.

"And I though 'how could I have missed you for two years?' So the next day, I knew I had to meet you. So I went in and I joined the theatre club. And that's how I was in the Pirates of Penzance as the worst fourth pirate in history."

Maria leaned in Shadow and kissed him.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep the hat," she knew that was the reason how they met, the symbol of their origin.

"Okay," Shadow tossed the yearbook on the floor. Maria got on top of Shadow's lap as they continued to kiss more passionately. She slipped her hands under his shirt and took it off...

* * *

Sonic and Sally were having a candlelit dinner listening to 'You Go to My Head by Billie Holiday'.

"I always forget what a great cook you are," Sally told Sonic.

"More wine?" Sonic asked Ashe picked up the bottle of red wine and poured more into her cup.

"Sonic, you know I'm not responsible for myself after two. Thank you," they clanged their glasses together as a toast. "Do I sound old if I say they don't make music like this anymore?"

"Yes," Sonic answered smiling. He got up and took Sally's hand, she got up and they started slow-dancing, very closely together.

"It's good to be old," the two continued to dance, Sonic was so happy, a place where he didn't have to think of the world's terrible people.

But everything was about to change.

Shadow and Maria were sleeping on the couch under a thin blanket, none of them were wearing their clothes. Maria was resting her head on Shadow's white chest fur. The phone started ringing, Maria patted her hand gently on Shadow's chest to wake him up. He stirred and reached his arm over his head and answered the phone that was right there.

"Hotchner," Shadow said in the phone. Who could be calling at this time of night?

"Agent Hotchner, don't waste time on the first victims. They were unrepented bad men. She's the important one. Remember, everything starts at the beginning," the voice on the line said to Shadow; it was the Unsub.

"Who is this?"

"There won't be much time. The youngest holds the key. You must help him save her."

Dial tone.

Shadow was confused as Maria stirred.

"What's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"I don't know," Shadow told her.

* * *

Gerald was at the resort... With the Jamaican police. They just got out of the elevator and got on the third floor.

"It was an anonymous call. A man," Gerald told the police. "He said there had been a murder in Room 19. And I called security to check it out, but when they saw this, I thought it would be best if I called you right away."

The hallway leading to Room 19 was covered in smeared blood.

"You have a key?" The main cop asked.

"Yeah," Gerald gave the cop the room key. He opened the door and turned on his flashlight to see in the room. From what he could see, there was more blood, some items were tossed around like there was a struggle and a man was laying on the bed; he was dead.

* * *

Rouge was saying goodbye to her online boyfriend when her laptop screen went black.

"What the hell?" She said when it went black, this never happened before. Then the words "ALL WORK, NO PLAY" appeared on the screen in bold, white letters. "'All work, no play'?"

Then her worst nightmare happened: every computer in her office went black and the same saying appeared all over the screens; she was being hacked.

"No, no. No. No. No. No, no, no. No, no! Oh, my- no!"

Rouge tried to fight back by typing at the BAU computers, but the hack was too powerful and she was blocked out of the system.

* * *

Sonic and Sally continued to dance when Sonic's alarm went off. He went to the secret cupboard and saw that a truck was coming up the driveway. He pulled out his gun.

"Sorry. No one should be coming here," Sonic told Sally. "Go wait in the bedroom."

Sonic opened the door, leaning on the post, hiding the gun. The driver came out of the vehicle holding a package.

"Sonic Rossi?" The delivery guy asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah."

"Package for you."

Sonic took the package and shut the door. He carried it to the table and placed it on there, on the too was a small, brown envelope that read "SAVE HER" in black marker. Sally had come out by now knowing that it was safe to. Sonic opened the envelope up and a laminated baseball card fell in his hand.

"What is it?" Sally asked him.

"Nellie Fox," Sonic replied. He opened the box to show a horrifying item: someone's decapitated head was inside. Sally shrieked, turned around and threw up. Sonic just stared at the delivery: why would someone send him a head?

* * *

The Jamaican police left the primary crime scene and followed the blood. It was making a trail to another room. Finally it ended at a door, the entire entrance was covered in blood. They quietly opened the door and went inside to grab whoever was in there. One officer pulled the only person in there, they screamed and kicked and tried to fight back. From the screams, it was a female. It took several officer to force the lady on the ground for she was a fighter. Once she was down, they put their lit flashlights on her face to see who it was.

"Who are you?! Who are you?!" The woman cried out when she saw several, strange men in her room.

It was Fiona.

* * *

**There's a comment by you, bearvalley3365, that says that this story is crap. It's still in the comment section. Did someone use your name or take over your computer, because I was very confused. You wrote such nice things about this and suddenly you changed. If it wasn't you then I will use your OCs.**


	38. The Fisher King Part 1 (Part 3)

******Part 3! So much for their vacations...**

* * *

The next morning, Sonic and Sally were leaving for home. He would take her home and he would go to the BAU. A detective was at the cabin to process the head. Sonic was taking Sally outside ready to leave.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I just- I just never, ever saw anything like this-"

"Come here. Get in my car. I'll drive you," sonic told his friend who was headed for her car.

"Okay. Thank you," Sonic opened the passenger door and let her in, he then walked over to the driver side yelling at the detective there.

"Contact me at the BAU when you're finished," Sonic told the detective. "I wanna know who the hell that used to be."

"Do you know anybody in Jamaica?" He asked Sonic.

"No."

"That's the postal zone where it seems the package was sent from. Montego Bay, Jamaica."

"You think I didn't see that? I don't know anybody in Jamaica."

Sonic got in his car and drove off.

* * *

Fiona was inside an interrogation call 'talking' to a detective St. Pierre. He was convinced that she had committed the crime, she was handcuffed to the chair and had nothing on but a tank top and short shorts. She was tired and ticked off.

"Then how did the blood get outside your door?" He asked the vixen.

"I have no idea," Fiona said rudely. "There wasn't any blood inside, was there?"

"Who was the victim?"

"For the hundredth time, I didn't even know that there was a victim until you dragged me out of bed!"

"Where's the victim's head?"

"Well, I must have dropped it on my way in here," she sarcastically said then changing her tone back to rage. "Come on. You know that I have nothing to do with this. I'm an American FBI agent. I'm here on vacation, man! I'm the police, just like you."

A cop came in with a file and gave it to the detective. He opened it and looked at the first crime scene photo.

"Are you the 'her'?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" He turned the file to her. She picked up the picture to see above the bed frame "SAVE HER" in blood.

* * *

Knuckles was at the crime scene, looking at the bloody message on the wall. A detective Lorza was there as well. He had heard of what happened to Fiona.

"I don't care where the blood led, detective, you made a mistake," Knuckles told the female. "We are FBI agents. BAU profilers here on vacation."

"Profilers?" She asked him.

"Yes," he turned to her. "We handle serial criminals. We consult police departments all over the world."

"Oh. So if I called you to consult on this, would it be your advice to let the woman who we found at the end of the blood trail go?"

"Agent Greenaway is not a killer."

"Can you explain why the blood went right to her door?"

"Obviously somebody would like you to think she is. Look, my supervisor is flying down here from Virginia. He'll be here anytime. When he gets here, we will figure this out."

Gerald came through the door to tell Knuckles who rented the room out.

"His name's Marty Harris," Gerald told the echidna. "At least that's who rented this room."

"Hey!" The detective barked at Gerald. "Why are you telling him? "

"Um, sorry," he said intimidated by the woman. "I'm just- my mistake. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"When did this Harris check in?"

"A couple of days ago with another man. Giles. Frank Giles. He has the adjoining room. We tried calling him, but he doesn't answer."

Knuckles went to the door where the two rooms joined, he opened the first door and kicked down the second one. He walk in and noticed that the room was untouched, no one had slept in it.

"Looks like Frank Giles is in the wind," Knuckles informed Lorza who walked in after him. "You might have yourself a real suspect now."

"I'll get crime scene men in here," she said as she left to go get them. Knuckles just shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone and called Rouge to get a rundown on this Giles character.

Rouge was in her office, on her knees, trying to get her system back online. The phone started to ring, but she didn't answer it right away.

"'All work and no play', huh? 'All work and no play'? Just wait 'til I'm through with you," she muttered to herself, then being annoyed by the phone ringing, she got up and answered it. "What?"

"Rouge," Knuckles said not knowing what she was doing. "I need a rundown on a guy."

"No," she demanded.

"What?" He was confused.

"The Information Superhighway is closed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone had the nerve to run a blackhat op into my computers, Knuckles. They hacked me, ok? But you can bet your sweet ass I will find them. I've got honey pot farms hidden behind UML kernel data packets and a first generation honeynet I personally programmed. My snort logs list every visitor, every server request, every keystroke on this entire network. If I have to back-hack his IP all the way to the frickin' stone age, I will find this son of a bitch, ok?! So bye."

She pressed the button to hang up, leaving Knuckles confused and a dial tone in his ear.

* * *

Sonic got back at the BAU, where he met BJ in the bullpen.

"Sonic, I've been trying to call you," she told him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Someone sent you a head?"

"From Jamaica."

"Knuckles and Fiona are in Jamaica right now. There was a murder. The body was headless. Fiona's been arrested for it."

"What?"

"Shadow headed down there last night with some bureau lawyers and a crime scene unit. He should be there by now."

"If you talk to him, have him call me right away."

"Yes, sir," she left the area and Sonic met with Agent Thompson who was holding the baseball card in an evidence Baggie.

"Sonic," Thompson said to the agent.

"Yeah."

"Baseball card and envelope that were attached to the box. We processed them. There's nothing. And we're still working on identifying the head."

"Try contacting the Montego Bay police. Apparently they have a headless homicide victim."

"Got it," Thompson went to get in contact with the Montego Bay police and Sonic went into his office.

* * *

Fiona was still talking to the detective. He was determined that she committed the brutal crime. They were both calmer than before.

"What time did you go to bed?" He asked her.

"Around midnight I think," she answered tiredly. I don't really know. It was late."

"Were you alone?"

"By the time I got back to my room, yeah."

The interrogation door opened and Fiona was saved. Shadow came through the door and Knuckles was waiting outside the room. Fiona smiled knowing that Shadow would save her.

"Detective St. Pierre, I'm SSA Hotchner. I'm Agent Greenaway's superior," Shadow introduced himself.

"We're not finished here," St. Pierre huffed at the team leader.

"Agent Greenaway only arrived in your country yesterday afternoon," Shadow told the detective as he took off his suit jacket and gave it to Fiona.

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped it around her one shoulder, the free one.

"So?" The detective asked in his arrogant manner.

"I brought a forensic expert and he's examined the body at your morgue, and he's put the time of death at no less than twenty four hours ago," Shadow told him, showing a file. "Now this is based on advanced rigor mortis and the contents of the stomach which contained a meal that he ordered from room service two days ago. Your coroner concurs with the findings. what this means is that Agent Greenaway wasn't even here when this man was killed. Now, I appreciate that you have a difficult situation, and Agents Morgan and Greenaway are happy to cooperate in any what that they can, but they'll do it from our offices in Quantico, Virginia."

Knowing Shadow was right, the detective relentlessly threw the handcuff keys on the table in front of Fiona. She snatched them up and uncuffed herself from the chair.

* * *

BJ went in her office, she was on her cell to Shadow.

"Oh, well, that's great, Shadow... Sonic wants you to call him as soon as you can... Uh, I think I better let him tell you... Okay. Call me if you need anything. Bye."

BJ sat in her chair, she exhaled deeply. She looked at her desk at the piles of case files and a package. A package? She noticed it and looked at it. It had her name on it so it had to be for her. She grabbed her letter opener and opened the package to reveal another strange package. It was a shadow box with a butterfly in it with a note in it.

* * *

Tails was leaving the hospital that his mother was at, he was too afraid again to see her. He was ready to walk out the door when a nurse stopped.

"Oh, Doctor Reid," she called to the fox, he turned around. "Someone delivered this to the desk last night for you."

"What?" He walked over to her to receive a small, brown envelope with his name on it. He opened it and he pulled out a note. "'She will die unless you save her, Dr. Reid. Call Sonic. He knows."

He was confused but there was more. He tipped the envelope to empty the rest of the content in his hand.

A skeleton key fell out.

* * *

Sonic was in his office looking at his 'gift' when his office door started to knock.

"Come in," he said, BJ came in.

"Hey, um, I just got a really strange delivery," she told her superior.

"Strange as a head in the middle of the night?" He dryly joked, she gave him the shadow box.

"That's a pale clouded yellow butterfly. They're indigenous to Europe. Britain mainly."

He took the package and read the note inside of it.

"'She has been searched for yet never found,'" he looked at the baseball card and the box and asked the cat, "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

You can look at the reviews bearvalley3365, it says that it was you. I know im confused too. Please verify that you saw the reviews. Enjoy my stories everyone!


	39. The Fisher King Part 1 (Part 4)

Shadow, Knuckles and Fiona came out of the elevator and walked on the floor of the BAU.

"You guys are sure you don't want to go home and get some rest? Take a shower?" Shadow asked the agents. Fiona turned around.

"Like hell!" She protested.

"I'm good," Knuckles simply said.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the last twenty four hours?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, I spent half of the night in an interrogation room," Fiona told the hedgehog. "I am not sleeping until I find this Frank Giles."

BJ came just as Fiona finished talking, she had a file on the 'victims'.

"Frank Giles left Jamaica last night on the red eye," BJ told the group. "He flew to Florida, then got onto another flight to Virginia."

"Virginia? You mean that son of a bitch is from here?"

"I don't know if he's from here, but this is where he flew to. Arlington. He's got a long criminal record. Manslaughter, robbery, rape."

"What about the victim, Marty Harris?" Knuckles asked the lavender cat.

"Uh, he's a two-time convicted fetish burglar, registered child sex offender."

"And we have his head," Sonic said joining the group. "CSU just positively identified the one delivered to my cabin."

"'Don't waste time on the first victims. They were unrepentant bad men. They only got what they deserved,'" Shadow quoted from his phone call.

"What is that?" Knuckles asked completely confused.

"I got a phone call last night before you called from Jamaica."

"Any mention of a 'her'" Fiona asked him.

"'You must help him save her.'"

"So there's a him now, too?"

"I think he means Tails," Sonic said.

"Tails?"

"We need to regroup," Shadow concluded.

They all went inside the BAU and went straight for the round table room.

"So, clearly we have a psychopath intent on drawing us into his game," Shadow started off.

"Playing with us," Sonic said.

"Then let's return the favour," Fiona said.

"He kept telling us repeatedly to save 'her,'" Knuckles added. "What 'her'?"

"The items he sent must be some kind of clues," Sonic said.

"Let's get them up on the board," Shadow said, they all went around the room to say what they got, starting with Sonic.

"I got a Nellie Fox baseball card from 1963, and I got a head in a box."

"I got a rare butterfly in a shadow box," BJ said.

"And repeated messages to save 'her'?" Shadow asked.

"I got the decapitated body and a nice visit to the Jamaican police headquarters," Fiona continued.

"Tails called from Nevada," Sonic said answering for the young fox. "He's on the way back here with a skeleton key and a note he got, too."

"And the guy who called me said the youngest one holds the key," Shadow said.

"That's Tails," Fiona said. They all knew Tails was the youngest, being twenty four and all.

"Okay, but wait a minute," Knuckles popped in. "Unsubs, they don't contact us this way. I mean, they might taunt us, dare us to catch 'em. But they don't drag us into their fantasy."

"Why not?" BJ asked him.

"Because they're sexual fantasies. I mean, taunting us is a show of power, but making us the object is... I don't know what the hell that is."

"Something else about the baseball card," Sonic said. "Nellie Fox was one of the stars of the 1959 White Sox. I went to almost every game with my father that year. Fox was my hero. So is it a coincidence that he sends this to me or does he know how I feel about him?"

BJ turned around at what Sonic said, she realized something too.

"I collected butterflies when I was a little girl," she told the group. "That's how I knew what butterfly was in the box."

"So then he knows us," Knuckles said.

"I got an anonymous message," Shadow said.

"I got a police raid," Fiona said.

"But he knew exactly where we were," Knuckles noted, he looked at Shadow. "Hotel in Jamaica. Sonic at the cabin. Tails in Vegas. You at your home."

"He got that from the bureau computers," Rouge said who just walked in the room. "Your locations are always in there so they can find you if they need you. I checked the log. The hacker was definitely in the personnel folders. There were room numbers to the hotel in Jamaica, the address of Sonic's cabin. There's a lot of information in those databases."

"Have you figured out how he was able to get into the bureau's computers?" Shadow asked the bat.

"I'm-I'm still working on that," she stuttered out. Shadow knew there was more.

"Rouge, if you know something-"

"No-um, it's-" it was time she came clean. "I-I was playing a game yesterday... An online game."

"A game?" Sonic asked her.

"Not on the bureau computer, sir. On my own personal laptop."

"Oh, Rouge! No, no, no, no," Knuckles muttered to himself.

"I don't understand," Shadow said.

"Wireless Internet."

"By wirelessly hooking into the net here to get online, the hacker could have gotten into my computer first, and I have far less protection on my own laptop," Rouge told Shadow.

"And he could have gotten into the entire bureau computer system this way?" He asked her baffled.

"Yeah, it's possible."

"Playing a game?" Sonic muttered to himself, he got up and walked two steps and turned to Rouge. "How could you be that stupid? Information, files. You have a responsibility."

"I know, sir. I'm so sorry," she apologized sobbing and almost in tears. "But I found him."

"You what?" Fiona somewhat shouted at her.

"I know who he is, the hacker. His name is Giles, Frank Giles. He lives in Arlington, Virginia. Four miles from here, I have his address."

"Rouge, you said Giles?" Knuckles asked her. Giles was the man they were looking for and they found him.

* * *

The BAU and SWAT went to Giles' residence. The building was old and dirty: a dump. They group climbed up the staircase and found the door they were looking for. They barged the door open, their guns drawn; the place matched the building in maintenance. Knuckles and Fiona came to a place where the door were closed. They stood either side of the wall of the door.

"Frank Giles! FBI!" Knuckles yelled.

"Come out, Giles!" Fiona yelled through the door. There was no answer so the two agent opened the door and did a quick look around the room, then turned to the centre of the room. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Shadow, Sonic, I think you're gonna want to see this."

The group walked in.

Giles was dead on his bed; a sword was sticking out of his chest and there was a blood message on the opposite side of the door.

* * *

**All righty then werewolf lover, I'm glad that's settled. Sorry that this chapter is short and it took so long, life got in the way. Next chapter hopefully will be better. See you soon!**


	40. The Fisher King Part 1 (Part 5)

**Happy 3,500 views!**

* * *

The team was in the room were Giles' corpse laid. An FBI tech was examining the body.

"He's definitely playing with us," Shadow said looking at the sword.

"His identification checks out," Fiona said looking at the driver's licence. "That's Frank Giles."

"There's a big old bag of money sitting right here on the dresser," Knuckles said pulling out a hunk of money.

"So Giles took Harris to Jamaica to kill him and the Unsub killed Giles," Shadow concluded.

"Yeah, but he paid him first."

"Left the cash?" Fiona asked confused.

"He's apparently well-funded."

"He said these were unrepentant bad men," Shadow said remembering the message he got. "Are we looking for some kind of vigilante?"

"No," Sonic said. "The bodies are nothing but a way to get us interested. They're game pieces. The killings are secondary."

"Well, this guy likes to write things in blood on the walls," Fiona said noting the message on the wall.

"All kinds of cult and demonic significance to that," Knuckles said.

"'Thy? doth? quest?' 'Thy quest doth truly begin.' Why start phrasing things like this now?"

"All the other messages were in modern english," Shadow said.

"Maybe this is the first one the Unsub actually wrote," Knuckles said saying his thought out loud.

"So we're looking for shakespeare?" Fiona asked,

"Hey, guys?" The tech Gina said to the group. "There's something etched on the blade."

Shadow bent over to read what was on the blade, he read it out loud.

"'To learn of what should next be done, leave the blade 'til the hour be none.'"

"'Hour be none?'" Knuckles asked completely confused.

"Leave the blade,'" Shadow looked at Fiona who was standing in front of the window. "Fiona, move for a second, move to your left. The bed's in the middle of the room."

"Which isn't by chance."

"And maybe the light from here casts a shadow and points to something."

"Come on. Are we in the middle of an Indiana Jones movie?" Fiona joked.

"'The hour be none?'"

"Midnight is 00:00 hours in 24-hour time," Knuckles said. "Would that be none?"

"Midnight wouldn't cast a shadow."

"'Hour be none.'"

"Three pm," a new voice said, Tails walked in the room. "Rouge, told me where to find you. It's medieval. The days used to be broken into hourly intervals. The canonical hours of the Breviary. Prime: 6 am, terce: 9 am, sext: 12 noon, none: 3 pm and vespers: 6pm.

"Tails, do not ever go away again," Fiona pointed at him, this made him smile.

"Medieval," Sonic said. "That's why the language changed."

"Everything this guys does is a clue," Shadow said.

"Okay, but, guys, it's 4:35," Knuckles reminded them all. "What do we do? Leave the blade in 'til 3 pm tomorrow?"

"Not if we can block that window out," Tails said looking at the window, then he turned to Gina. "Do you have any spotlights in your car?"

"Sure," Gina said. She got up and went to her car to get a flashlight. She came back and gave the light to Tails. He turned it on and aimed it where 3pm would be.

"The sun is right here at 5 pm," Tails said shining the light on the wall. "Knuckles, follow the shadow as O move the light higher."

"Okay," Knuckles said as he moved a piece of cheap furniture out of the way. "And do what?"

"Tap," Shadow told him. Knuckles taped on the wall until he heard the sound they were looking for.

"It's hollow."

"Definitely an Indiana Jones movie," Fiona joked.

"Feels like the wallpaper's been replaced."

"Tear it open," Shadow said. Knuckles pulled out a pocket knife from his back pant pocket and cut the wall opened. Something was inside the wall.

"It's a box."

"Take it out," Shadow ordered him.

"We sure it's safe?" Tails said uneasy.

"What, you think it's a bomb? You think he'd be playing this game just to blow us up?"

"He'd have already done that as long as we've been standing here," Knuckles reassured the fox. He pulled the box out and place it on a table in front of Sonic and Shadow; he tried to open the box. "Its locked. You want me to break it?"

"No. We should process it first."

"'The youngest holds the key,'" Sonic quoted. He, Shadow and Knuckles turned to Tails knowing he was the youngest. Tails stumbled through all his pockets until he pulled out the skeleton key, he went over to the box, unlocked it and gently opened it to reveal that it was a music box. "Schubert. The Trout Quintet."

"Five people fishing," Shadow said to clarify for those who didn't know what the song was about. Tails pulled out a note inside the box.

"'Never would it be night, but always clear day to any man's sight,'" he read on the paper.

"Well, that was worth it," Fiona moaned.

"The lid," Sonic pointed at the top of the inside of the lid. "Little tab right under the lock."

Tails found the tab and pulled it to reveal the real treasure inside the box. Inside was a CD with the words 'thy quest' on it and a lock of blond hair wrapped in a pink ribbon. They went back to the BAU with the box, hair and CD. They put the CD in the player and the screen showed an empty work desk and a man walking from the camera to the desk. They sat at the roud table as the DVD played.

"He moves funny," Shadow noted at the Unsub's movements.

"Looks like he's injured or something," Knuckles added.

"I assure you, you'll all understand in the end why it must be that way," the Unsub said on the recording. "You might even thank me."

"Don't hold your breath, scumbag," Fiona mouthed back, he continued.

"You know now you're on a quest. A young girls life depends on the successful completion of it. As you can see, she's quite beautiful and in distress. (A short video of the girl was shown throwing items at the bars and shaking them to break free). Now please listen closely for there is one rule and this rule must be followed. The one rule is only the members of your team may participate in the quest: Sonic Rossi, Shadow Hotchner, Knuckles Morgan, Fiona Greenaway, Miles Reid, Blaze Jareau, Rouge Garcia," when a person's name was called, a surveillance photo of them all followed. "A quest must be completed in the proper way or it isn't a quest, is it? That's it. One rule. Simple. Now, you will be receiving an item soon that will hold the final clue you'll need to finish the quest. You will find you will also need a book which has inspired many an adventure like mine. Believe me when I tell you I'm truly hope to see you all soon. It will mean a successful end to this adventure for all of us."

The video ended.

"This guy's got pictures of us?" Fiona asked disgusted.

"What do we do now?" Knuckles asked.

"The lock of hair's being analyzed for DNA," Shadow informed the team. "There might be something on file."

"I'll get video to enhance the shots of the girl," BJ told Shadow.

"Let's get the clues up on the board. Maybe we can make some sense of something."

"Wait. We're gonna play this guy's game?" Fiona asked in disbelief.

"Do we have a choice?" Tails asked her, knowing they had to play in order to find the girl. Sonic go up from his seat and left the room, this caught Shadow's eye.

"Be right back. You guys keep working," Shadow told the team as he went to follow the blue hedgehog all the way to Sonic's office. "Sonic. Sonic. What is it? What's wrong? What's the matter with you?"

Shadow saw him in his desk chair, he shut the door for privacy.

"I, uh, I just have nothing left," Sonic said to the team leader.

"Yeah, I'm tired, too."

"No, no, no. I needed a place where I didn't have to know what was out there. Where I could just close my eyes and not see bodies torn to pieces or hear children calling out for help. That cabin was the only thing I had left. This guy took it away from me."

"Sonic-"

"Maybe I'm outta gas. I'd like to be alone. Please?"

Shadow didn't have a choice. He sadly left the office and saw an unexpected face. Maria was in the BAU bullpen with their son in his stroller.

"Maria?" He called out to her. He walked down from the raised hallway and met his wife.

"'Ive been trying to call you, but you haven't been answering your cell," she sad worried.

"My battery died. We just got back. What's wrong?"

"A man came to the door with something he said you would need right away, that a girl's life depended on it."

"He came to the door?"

"Yeah."

Shadow was worried now, his wife got involved and what if the Unsub would go after the ones they love?

* * *

**Thank you for the gender clarification werewolf lover. As of right now, I wouldn't imagine any females reading or reviewing my stories. I guess I play better with the guys... Less drama. Sorry this took so long again for those who are diehard fans. My appreciation and love to you all!**


	41. The Fisher King Part 1 (Part 6)

Shadow and Maria were in his office; she was sitting down and he was gently pushing the stroller back and forth for his infant son.

"What's going on Shadow?" Maria asked concerned.

"Honey, what did the guy look like who came to the door?" Shadow asked her.

"Look like? Um, I don't know. Young, dark hair."

"Did he look injured?"

"Injured?"

"Yeah. Did he seem injured in any way?"

"No. He was just a guy," Sonic had come out of his office and walked in Shadow's office doorway. "He told me what he was giving me you needed right away. That a girl's life depended on it."

"That's not a normal delivery," Sonic commented.

"I know," Shadow replied.

"What do you mean?" Maria was confused.

"They don't come with detailed messages like that," Sonic told her. "Did he say all these things to you? Were they in a note?"

"No, he said them."

"If he isn't the Unsub, he probably talked to him."

"What's going on?"

"It's the case we're working on," Shadow told his wife.

"What did he deliver?" Sonic asked Maria.

"Um, a piece of paper with numbers on it," she answered.

"The team's got it," Shadow informed him. "It's in the conference room."

* * *

Tails, Knuckles and Fiona were in the conference room looking at the large piece of paper with the sets of letters on it.

"My eyes are so heavy, I can barely see it," Fiona said tired, she was ready to fall over and sleep.

"I think it's a coded message of some sort," Tails said to the group. "The Unsub said we needed a book, didn't he?"

"Yeah. 'A book that inspired many an adventure,'" Knuckles quoted.

"It's a book code. Each one of these sets of numbers represents a particular word. For instance, page 118, line 30, word 3. We need to figure out what the words are and fill in the blanks."

"Yeah, but from what book?" Fiona asked him.

"I don't know. The trouble is it has to be the exact same edition of the exact same book that he used."

BJ walked in the room with a file, she had information on the girl in the video.

"Just got a DNA hit on the lock of hair. Rebecca Bryant. She's been missing out of Boston for two years."

"Two years?" Fiona exclaimed.

"Guys, how are we supposed to figure out which book this code is copied out of?" Knuckles asked frustrated.

"I have no idea," Tails replied, it was all he could say at the moment.

* * *

Sonic told Shadow to bring a sketch artist to Maria so they could, as he put it, 'tell the world' who the suspect was. Sonic was angry and was getting back at the Unsub by not keeping the quest in the team, therefore breaking the one rule.

Sonic walked in the conference room and tapped BJ's shoulder to get her attention.

"BJ, get some reporters here as soon as possible," Sonic told her, he left just a quickly.

"For what?" She asked but he was long gone.

"Press conference?" Knuckles asked confused. She shrugged her shoulders, got up from her seat and left the room to follow Sonic. When they were alone, he gave her the sketch of the delivery guy and told her to report it. Him being a superior, BJ couldn't argue with Sonic so she followed orders.

She got herself ready, standing on the podium holding the sketch in her hand, hoping she was doing the right thing. She cleared her throat and the cameras started rolling, she held the picture up.

"We're looking for this man in connection with several murders," she told the cameras. "e delivered a package to one of our agents last night. If anyone has any information regarding this subject, please contact your local FBI office immediately."

The Unsub was watching the broad cast. He saw that they broke the one rule. He got up from his desk and left his home.

* * *

Tails and Knuckles were looking at the evidence board hoping to find the answer; Fiona was sleeping on the couch, her body had had enough and needed sleep.

"A pale clouded yellow butterfly indigenous to Great Britain," Tails said out loud, Shadow walked in the room.

"How's it going?" Shadow asked when he walked in.

"The answer to what book we need has to be in here."

"Yeah, but we sure as hell can't see it," Knuckles said frustrated.

"Yet."

Shadow saw Fiona sleeping on the couch, he knew she was tired and sleeping so uncomfortably would make her even more grumpy than she was before the sleep. Shadow went over and shook her awake.

"Fiona," Shadow said gently to her.

"I'm awake," Fiona woke up so fast, she didn't want to fall asleep on the job but she did.

"I'm sending you home."

"No."

"You need to get some rest. We won't do anything without you, I promise."

"Fiona, seriously, we're not any closer than we were," Knuckles told the tired vixen. "Get out of here. Go home."

"But-" she tried to plead.

"That's an order. Let's go," Shadow told her, Fiona followed Shadow out of the room and to Agent Thompson. "Thompson take Fiona home."

"Yes, sir," he said no question asked.

"No, I'm fine," Fiona felt she didn't need an escort home.

"I'll have your car brought over later," Shadow told her. Fiona sighed, she was too tired to fight back like she would have done if she wasn't tired.

"All right. Come on, Thompson."

"Get some sleep."

"Yeah," Fiona waved a goodbye to the black and red hedgehog as she and Thompson left the BAU.

Shadow went to Sonic in his office to tell him that he sent Fiona home because she hadn't had any sleep in thirty six hours. Sonic was okay with that, but he still wasn't over the cabin event. Shadow knew this and he couldn't break Sonic out of ong of these moods so he just left the office of the blue hedgehog.

* * *

Fiona got home at last. She took off her gun and placed it on the short table that was in front of her couch. She sat down on her couch, she rubbed her eyes and fell on her couch. She was completely exhausted. She enjoyed the sleep but it was short lived.

"I told you. It was one rule," Fiona woke up to a voice, a male voice, the same voice that was on the video; the Unsub had broken into her house and he was pointing a gun at her. "One rule, Agent Greenaway."

"Stop," she pleaded with him. She wasn't tired anymore as she stared down the gun's barrel.

"Do you not consider that holding a press conference is going outside the team for help?!"

"Listen-" she was more concerned about getting her gun than negotiating with the Unsub.

"One rule!"

"Listen to me. We can talk about-"

"I told you this was important!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Fiona reached her arm out for her gun.

**BANG!**


	42. The Fisher King Part 2 (Part 1)

**Minor Characters:**

**Rosemary Reid: Tails' mother **

**Rebecca Bryant/Garner: victim **

**Randall Garner: Rebecca's biological father, grey hedgehog **

**Celia Bryant: Rebecca's adoptive mother, red hedgehog with blond hair **

**Detective Casey: original detective on Rebecca's disappearance **

**Robert Greenaway: Fiona's father, brownish red fox**

**Barry: delivery man who delivered package to Maria**

******Agent Thompson: agent at the BAU **

* * *

BJ had a file of the identified victim in her hands, she was taking it to Sonic in his office. She knocked on the door before entering, then she walked in.

"Sir, I thought you'd want to know," BJ started off. "We identified the girl in the video: Rebecca Bryant."

"Leave it on the desk," he told her, not looking up at her. She put the file on the desk and left him in peace. Once she left, Sonic picked up the file and started reading it.

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles and Tails were in the conference room still trying to figure out what the book they were looking for could be.

"Tails, how many books do you think are published in a year?" Shadow asked the fox.

"In the whole world? Thousands," he answered.

"Great, and all we gotta do is find one," Knuckles moaned. "You know, I can see this Unsub gettin' our phone numbers and addresses from the bureau personnel files, but come on, man, it really says in there that Sonic digs Nellie Fox?"

"Or that BJ collects butterflies?" Shadow added.

"I didn't even know these things about us."

"'Never would it be night, but always clear day to any man's sight,'" Tails quoted the line.

"Tails, not again with the poem from the music box, please."

"There's something familiar about it. I think I've heard it somewhere before."

"Thought you had a photographic memory."

"Eidetic memory, and that's primarily related to things I read. Like I said, this is something I think I've heard."

"Which leaves us-" Shadow started to say but was interrupted.

"Nowhere, that's where it leaves us," Knuckles groaned, tired and frustrated.

"Not necessarily," Sonic had left his office and joined the group. "How would we proceed if we didn't have all these clues? What's the first thing we'd look at?"

"Victimology," Shadow answered.

"Why this particular victim in this particular place at this particular time," Knuckles explained the meaning of the word.

"We have a victim, don't we?" Sonic asked them.

"Rebecca Bryant," Tails answered.

"Missin' out of South Boston, Virginia," Sonic turned to Knuckles. You can get there in a few hours if you hurry. Take BJ. Find out everything there is to know about this girl."

"You go it," Knuckles got up from his seat and was the first to leave the room, Shadow followed.

"Been lettin' him lead us around like he's somethin' more than he is. He's just another Unsub. Let's start puttin' together a profile."

"What you want me to do?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog.

"Just keep workin' on this. If anybody can put it together, you can."

Everyone but Tails left the conference room. Shadow was walking down the elevated hallway and saw Agent Thompson.

"Thompson?" Shadow called out to the agent to get his attention. "Where's Fiona?"

"Sir?" Thompson was confused.

"I told you to take her home."

"I dropped her off half an hour ago."

"Take her home does not mean drop her off. We're dealing with an Unsub who has all of our personal information, including our home addresses. Get back over there now."

"But-"

"Now."

Thompson scurried his way out of the BAU and back to Fiona's home.

* * *

_Fiona was on the jet and she didn't know how's he got there. She looked behind her, no one was on the plane with her. A voice caught her attention._

_"Agent Greenaway?" It was the pilot._

_"Yes?" She answered when she turned her head around._

_"Case file, please."_

_"How did I get here?"_

_"I'm sorry, ma'am. Without a case file, you'll have to get off. The rules are very-"_

"Clear!" A paramedic shocked her heart. Fiona was lying on the floor with a gunshot wound in her. The monitor she was hooked on started to beep.

"She's back," the second paramedic said noticing the monitor, Fiona's beating heart.

"Get a large bore going. If we don't get this pressure up, we're gonna lose her again. Permanently."

As the paramedics worked on her, above them on the wall was a simple message. It was written in blood, Fiona's blood; it read: RULES.


	43. The Fisher King Part 2 (Part 2)

_"The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body. After all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind." French writer François de La Rochefoucauld._

Tails was in the conference room alone, he was looking at the board trying to think of what the title of the book they were looking for.

"This is impossible," he mumble to himself. Then he thought of something, he picked up the baseball card, he remembered what Sonic said about Nellie Fox. Tails took the card and ran funnily to Sonic's office. He opened the door and asked Sonic, "The book has to be the right volume and the right publication date, or the code won't work, right?"

"Okay," Sonic agreed.

"Now when you talk about Nellie Fox, it's in regards to the 1959 White Sox. That's the year that's important to you, but for some reason, this is a 1963 card."

"Well, maybe he couldn't find a '59."

"You think a pale clouded yellow butterfly was easy to find, or a music box that specifically plays the trout quintet?"

"So a book published in 1963."

"It has to be...Maybe."

Shadow then walked in the office.

"The guy who delivered the puzzle to my house just turned himself in," Shadow said. Sonic got up from his seat and went with Shadow to the interview room; Tails went to Rouge's office.

* * *

Barry the delivery man was waiting to be talked to. Sonic and Shadow walked in the room and shut the door.

"You delivered a package to my house yesterday," Shadow started off.

"Do I need a lawyer here?" Barry asked him.

"Late in the day to my wife."

"I guess I could check my logs."

"You know exactly which delivery we mean," Sonic said leaning against the wall.

"Look, this guy comes up to me on the street with the package. He says it only needs to go a few miles, and that a girl's life depended on it."

"And you didn't find that suspicious?" Shadow asked him.

"He said a girl's life depended on it, man. I wasn't gonna take no chances with somethin' like that."

"I see, so you're a humanitarian here then."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Sonic sat down in the chair across from Barry, he knew that nowadays, most people don't do anything without getting something out of it.

"How much?" Sonic smiled, knowing he was right.

"Thousand, cash," Barry said putting his head down. "Seriously, do I need a lawyer?"

* * *

Tails was in Rouge's office having their own problems.

"This guy is infuriatingly good," Rouge said to Tails, she was typing at her computers while Tails was standing behind her. "He routed his ip through major corporations, crisscrossed it through countries, bounced it off satellites."

"I thought you already tracked the hacker," Tails said to her.

"No, I only found what he waned me to find. The apartment where Giles was dead. Tails, The hacker capable of getting into my systems is going to have amazingly sophisticated equipment. Did Giles' apartment have that?"

"He didn't have a couch."

"Exactly. Giles was a smokescreen I should have seen through. But now I have this glorious program I wrote, tracking the hacker through his other identity: Sir Kneighf."

"'K-n-e-i-g-h-f,'" Tails spelled hanging over Rouge's shoulder. "That's an odd spelling."

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah," he stood back up. "Is there a database, which lists all the books published in a given year?"

"Individual publishers have lists, but I don't think there's anything like a master one, plus it would depend upon the year, because the further back you go, the less likely there'll be any database at all."

"1963?"

"Yeah, ok, that would be an example of extremely less likely."

"Could you do me a favor? Type something into a search engine for me? 'Never would it be night, but always clear day to any man's sight.'"

Rouge typed and got a result.

"Okay, that's from a poem, "The Parliament of-'"

"'Fowls!' Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Tails shouted excitedly. "Chaucer, my-my mom use to read me that. It's widely considered as the first Valentine's poem."

"Your mom read you Valentine's poems? Hello, therapy."

Tails started thinking out loud. His mind was going fast. He thought about the puzzle, the year 1963, the butterfly, the medieval spelling. He came up with the answer.

"There was a contemporary british author: Fowles. John Fowles. Will you type it into a search engine?"

Rouge typed again and got Fowles' published works.

"Uh, he wrote The Magus, he wrote The French Lieutenant's Woman," she said saying two of his most famous novels.

"Anything in 1963 published in Great Britain?"

"The Collector."

"Collector. Baseball cards, skeleton keys, music boxes. These are things that are collected."

"Tails," she called for him. He looked at the screen to see the book cover on the screen. The cover had the pale clouded yellow butterfly, the skeleton key and the lock of hair on it.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were finishing up their interview with Barry.

"What'd he look like?" Shadow asked Barry.

"I don't really know," Barry answered. "He had a big coat on and a hat pulled down over his face."

"So you can't describe him at all then?"

"Well, the part of his face that I could see was all messed up."

"It was messed up?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah scarred, all burned up."

Sonic and Shadow left the room and walked in the hallway outside the BAU bullpen.

"Burn scars," Sonic said to Shadow when they got outside.

"Could explain the trouble moving," Shadow said. Tails and Rouge joined the hedgehogs with the news hat they may have found the book.

"We know what the book is," Tails said to them. "The Collector by John Fowles."

"You sure?" Sonic asked him.

"Not absolutely. Not until we see if the code works, but I have four separate libraries searching for the 1963 edition published in Great Britain."

"Well done, Tails," Shadow complemented him.

"Agent Rossi," a female agent came up to Sonic. "There's a call for you on line 2, says it's extremely urgent."

"Is there a name?" Sonic asked her.

"Sort of. He calls himself the Fisher King."

Tails had a funny look on his face, he took the notepad where she wrote down the name. He looked at the name and year ranged the letters in his mind.

"This could be the Unsub, guys," Tails said to them without looking up at them.

"Why?" Shadow asked him.

"In mythology, the Fisher King is the Grail King. 'Sir Kneighf,' it's an anagram for 'Fisher King.'"

"Fisher King's at the end of all grail quests," Sonic said. They walked in the BAU bullpen.

"Line 2 trapped and traced," Shadow told Sonic. Sonic went to Fiona's desk to answer the call.

"Hello?" Sonic said on the line, the phone was on speakerphone.

"What I had to do was not my fault," the Unsub said.

"Excuse me?"

"It was distasteful and barbaric."

"Who is this?"

"No one else had to be hurt."

"Call yourself 'the Fisher King'?" Sonic tried to throw him off.

"I told you there were rules."

"I'm actually more interested in exactly how you got all those burns."

There was a pause before the Unsub answered.

"Remember this: next time you decide to step outside my instructions, Agent Greenaway did not have to die like that."

The Unsub hung up.

* * *

**I did read The Collector in school and it was good. Everything made sense after I read it. Oh no, Fiona! I'll be pushing her story along so I can get rid of her and add the new female character (SPOILER!). Happy 4,000 views!**


	44. The Fisher King Part 2 (Part 3)

_Fiona sat in the jet. She turned around to see if anyone else was with her, no one behind her. She faced normally to see someone she thought she'd never see again. _

___"Daddy?"_

* * *

Shadow and Sonic were coming off the elevator. They had just missed Fiona getting on another elevator to be taken up to surgery. The two hedgehogs went to the admit desk, Shadow pulled out his badge and showed it to the person sitting there.

"FBI, one of my agents was just brought in," Shadow demanded.

"Agent Hotchner, I am sorry," Thompson came up to the two BAU agents, Shadow put his badge away. His eyes were puffy and red, they were crying before Sonic and Shadow came.

"Thompson, where is she?"

"I got there just as the ambulance was leaving."

"Where is she, Thompson?"

"They just took her up to surgery."

"Then she's alive," Sonic concluded.

"What do we know?" Shadow asked Thompson.

"The local PD said someone forced her back door and surprised her in the living room. They were probably laying in wait for her. After she was-," Thompson started to say, he was ready to cry again but composed himself to finish the situation. "It appears she dialled 911 herself before she passed out."

"Why weren't we notified?" Sonic asked him confused.

"The offender apparently took her ID and gun. The uniform I talked to didn't even know she was in the bureau until I arrived on scene."

"Get back over there," Shadow ordered him. "This is a federal crime scene. Nobody touches anything. We process it. Go."

"Yes, sir."

Thompson left the hospital to get a CSU team to process the crime scene; Shadow and Sonic waited at the hospital.

* * *

Tails and Rouge were in the conference room ready to try the book code out to see if it worked. Tails would talk to the librarian on the phone and Rouge would write the words down on the board.

"Mrs. Valez, are you there?" Tails asked the woman on the other side of the phone line.

"Yes, Dr. Reid, I am," she responded. "I have a first edition of The Collector, published in Great Britain in 1963, doctor."

"Wonderful. Mrs. Valez, I'm gonna read you a set of three numbers. The first is gonna be a page number, the second a line number on that page, and the third, a word number in that line. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand."

"All right, the first is page 222."

"Page 222. Got it."

"Line 23."

"Line 23. Got it."

"What is the 16th word on that line, ms. Valez?"

"'The.'"

"'The'? Great," Tails pointed to Rouge and she wrote down the word 'the'. "Page 91, line 11, word 13."

"'Path.' Does that make sense?"

"'The path.' Yeah, that absolutely makes sense!" Tails said excitedly as Rouge wrote down the word 'path'. "All right, please go to page 31-"

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were in a hallway of the hospital. Shadow was pacing, Sonic was leaning against the wall.

"Trap and trace got nothin'," Sonic said disappointed once he got off his cell. "Unsub used a disposable cell."

"We got our best CSU team," Shadow said trying to comfort himself. "If he left anything, a print, a hair, sweat, anything-"

"They'll find it."

"I sent her home, Sonic."

"This wasn't you."

"I should have been clearer with Thompson."

"Try Knuckles and BJ again."

"I tried 'em three times. They're out of cell range."

"Well, try 'em again. I don't want 'em to hear about this on the news."

Shadow grabbed his cell again and tried calling the two again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles and BJ were driving to South Boston to get more information on Rebecca Bryant. Knuckles was driving and BJ was reading the file.

"She was sixteen when she was abducted," BJ said reading the file. "She's eighteen now. Her birthday was in August... In that little cell."

All right, let's go over this one more time," Knuckles asked her. "She took off for school, but never got there, correct?"

"Correct."

"None of the neighbors saw her that morning?"

"It doesn't even appear that they canvassed at all."

"Okay, BJ, I need you to see if the originating detective can meet us at the house 'cause there's just something really funky about this whole investigation."

"Well, I will as soon as we re-enter the world of cell phone service."

BJ waited until they got service before she called the original detective. They weren't much farther until their destination.

* * *

Tails and Rouge had figured out the puzzle, at last. They stared at the worded phrase.

"'The path to the end began at his start. To find her first calm, her long broken heart. She sits in a window with secrets from her knight. Is it adventure that keeps him out of her sight?'" Rouge read the clue. "Another puzzle?"

"It's a riddle," Tails said. He started thinking out loud again, like he did in her office earlier. He remembered that the team needed to 'help him save her'. Tails was the 'him', they figured that much out. 'His start'... Tails' start? 'Sits in a window'... Who does? 'Her knight'... Someone important to 'her'? 'Adventure'... Only one person called Tails' cases 'adventures'. Tails grabbed the note that was in the music box, the quote from The Parliament of Fowls. "'Never would it be night, but always clear day.' It's never night in Las Vegas."

"Excuse me?"

Tails ignored Rouge's remark as he picked up the landline on the round table and dialled a few numbers.

"I need to be connected to the field office closest to Las Vegas, Nevada, immediately," Tails waited for someone to get connected. "Hi. This is Dr. Miles Reid at the Behavioural Analysis Unit at Quantico. Look, I need my mother picked up and brought to Virginia in protective custody as soon as possible... We're searching for an Unsub who shot one of our agents today, and I think he might know my mother, and I believe she may be in danger... Yes... She's at the Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas. Her name's Rosemary Reid. She's a patient there."

Tails was somewhat ashamed of his mother's condition of schizophrenia, and to have others know about it is not only personal, but judgemental. But there was more, more as to why Tails was so afraid of the mental splitting.


	45. The Fisher King Part 2 (Part 4)

BJ and Knuckles were still driving to South Boston; BJ was on the phone with Shadow, he was telling her what happened and what to do.

"Yes, sir," BJ said to the superior over the phone. "If there's anything we can do. Yes, sir. We will."

"What's up?" Knuckles asked her when she got off the phone.

"Uh, that was Shadow."

"Don't tell me. Tails already figured it out, and we drove all the way out here for nothing, right?" He laughed.

"Knuckles," she was serious.

"What?" He smiled then saw the serious look on her face. "What?"

"The-the Unsub... Fiona was shot in her apartment this morning."

Hearing the news, Knuckles slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What?" Before BJ could answer, Knuckles started driving again but not towards South Boston, he was going home.

"What are you doing?" BJ asked when he was going back to Quantico.

"I'm goin' back."

"No, no, no. Shadow said not to."

"I don't give a damn what Shadow said."

"Look, Knuckles, he's right. There's nothing we can do at the hospital, ok? But maybe we can find the Unsub through through her, through the victim's profile, through Rebecca."

He knew BJ was right.

"How bad?"

"She's in surgery. That's all they know."

* * *

_Fiona was talking to her father who she missed._

_"Dad, it was hard growing up without you," Fiona told him._

_"I'm sorry," he said to his little girl._

_"No, it wasn't your fault," she was ready to cry. "I just missed you so much."_

_"I'm always with you."_

_"What's gonna happen to me?"_

___"Happen? That's up to you, baby. That's up to you."_

* * *

Shadow got off the phone with BJ and joined Sonic in a private waiting room. The blue hedgehog was sitting down in a chair trying to keep calm and positive.

"Any word?" Shadow asked Sonic when he walked in the room.

"No."

"I called BJ. I told her that we'd call them if anything changed," Shadow looked down at the table to see magazines with Sonic's handwriting all over them, pieces of the profile were written on them. "What's all that?"

"This Unsub's extremely organized. Sounded truly shocked that we didn't follow the rules. Honestly believed we would simply listen to his directions."

"He's delusional. He thinks he's a mythological king."

"But delusion and this level of organization are almost mutually exclusive. You don't meticulously plan contacts in the real world if you're suffering psychotic breaks from reality."

Joining them was Agent Thompson with news and concern.

"How is she?" The young agent asked the black and red hedgehog.

"No word yet," Shadow answered. "Is the scene processed?"

"They're finished. We still have it locked up tight, though."

"You find anything?"

"CSU found a partial shooter wrote a message on the wall in blood, and in one of the smudges, they found a whirl pattern," he gave the file in his hand to Shadow who looked at the two photos. "They made a lift. "They aren't sure whether it's enough to get a hit, but they are processing it now."

Shadow gave the pictures to Sonic. He first saw the whirl pattern, then he flipped the other picture to reveal the message the Unsub wrote on the wall in Fiona's blood.

"'Rules,'" Sonic said.

* * *

Rouge went to Tails' desk where he was sitting at looking at the poem from the music box.

"She's okay," Rouge said to the fox. "Your mom. Agents picked her up. She's flying here right now."

"I forgot she used to always read me this poem," Tails smiled remembering the memories of his mother reading it to him. "It's funny, huh?"

"Funny?"

"Should have realized sooner than that. Nobody knows things like the fact that BJ collects butterflies except for me. People tell me their secrets all the time. Think it's 'cause they know I don't have anyone to betray them to except my mother. I-I tell her pretty much everything."

"I don't think anyone would mind."

"Do you know that I write her a letter every day?"

"That's nice."

"It depends on why I write her."

"What do you mean?"

"I write her letters so I won't feel so guilty about not visiting her," Tails, now feeling insecure, gave a fact. "Did you know that schizophrenia is genetically passed?"

That's what Tails is so afraid of: he's afraid that he will have a break like his mom. First a professor of 15th century literature, next an FBI agent.

* * *

Knuckles and BJ made it to Rebecca's home. They were met by her mother, Celia Bryant, and the originating Detective Casey. They all went to garage where Rebecca's bedroom and personal items were: clothes, diary, toys.

"All of her things are still right here. We kept it all. Everything that was in her room, in case she ever," Celia couldn't finish her sentence; the agents noticed the items in the plastic totes. "You said there's a videotape?"

"Yes, ma'am," BJ replied. "The man who abducted your daughter sent it to us."

"You're sure it's Rebecca?"

"Yes, ma'am, we're sure."

"Ma'am, I don't mean to impose, but we've had ourselves a really long drive," Knuckles asked her. "You got any coffee?"

"Excuse me?" Celia was baffled a bit at the question.

"I'll come with you, ma'am," BJ said to her. As the woman left to go into the house, a Knuckles took this opportunity to talk to Casey. Something was wrong and Knuckles knew it.

"Detective, I've seen kids missin' for a decade, and their rooms look exactly the way they did the day that they left," Knuckles told the detective angrily. "Parents don't just pack up their kid's stuff and put 'em in boxes in the garage. Parents don't give up, ever. What the hell is goin' on here?"

"This wasn't exactly a cut and dried missing," Casey told the echidna in a defensive manner. "This Rebecca is no angel. She was in trouble, a lot of it all the time."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Name it. Dope, vandalism, theft, truancy. Nobody even blinked when she didn't show up for school that day. She was a part-time attendee at best."

"None of that was in the report."

"And why would it be?"

"Because it's relevant, detective."

"Look, uniforms filed the initial report. Missing persons never did a supplemental because the girl had run away five or six times before."

"She didn't run away this time, did she?"

"Oh, yeah, apparently not."

"Nobody even bothered to look for this girl for two years?"

"No," the woman had come out with coffee now.

"Why? Why was she actin' out? Was there a problem at home? Was there abuse?"

"Abuse?" Celia asked offended. "From the moment we treated Rebecca like an angel."

"You just said 'brought her into the house.'"

"When she was five years old, we took Rebecca in as a foster child. And after a couple of years, we adopted her."

"Where are her birth parents?"

"Something happened to the whole family."

"Did she ever talk about it?"

"I don't even think she remembered it. She was just a little girl."

"So her name hasn't always been Bryant," BJ commented.

"No. It was... Garner. Rebecca Garner."

* * *

The Unsub was going down to the prison where Rebecca was being held. He had a tray of food, her dinner. Rebecca was coughing, she was sick. Her cough was deep and sickly.

"I brought you dinner," the Unsub said to her, he was gentle to her. "It's chicken."

"Please, I'm sick," Rebecca pleaded with him. "I need a doctor."

"You like chicken."

"No, no. Just take the chains off me."

"No, you'll try to escape."

"Please, no. I won't. I promise."

"I'll be back for your tray in half an hour," he was ready to leave when Rebecca yelled at him.

"Why don't you just kill me, you son of a bitch?!"

"Because I love you too much, Rebecca."

The Unsub left the room to leave Rebecca to eat. She sat on her bed and sobbed loudly.


	46. The Fisher King Part 2 (Part 5)

Garcia was in her office, alone. Her phone started ringing, she let it ring a couple times before answering it.

"Garcia," she said to the person on the other side of the call, she wasn't her usual happy self.

"Hey, it's Knuckles," he and BJ were driving back from South Boston, it was late and very dark.

"Knuckles, what do you need?"

"Rouge, I need information on an adoption."

"Name?" She readied her fingers at her keyboard.

"Adopted name is Rebecca Bryant, birth name is Garner."

"Where?"

"Somewhere around South Boston, Virginia, thirteen years ago."

"Nothing," Rouge finished typing.

"Nothing?"

"I'll try just the name with a wider search," she typed and got a result. "Okay, there's a Rebecca Garner who was adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Bryant on December 4, 1993, in Clark County, Nevada."

"Wait. Nevada?" BJ asked confused.

"That's what it says. The rest is sealed."

"Rouge, unseal it," Knuckles told the bat. "I need to know what happened to that girl's family to cause her to need adopting."

"Okay, I'll work on it," she said, she hit the hangup button and started doing her work.

* * *

Shadow came back in the waiting room with coffee in both of his hands, one for him and one for Sonic. Sonic was still sitting in the same chair, worrying about Fiona.

"Coffee?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"No," Sonic replied a bit startled, Shadow put one coffee on the table then sat down in the other chair. "We don't have enough for a profile yet, not a good one."

"No."

"Some generalities."

"Not enough to catch him."

"Press conference was the thing to do, right?"

"Sorry?" Shadow asked confused.

"Brought the Unsub out into the open, he made a mistake, left a partial print. We wouldn't have had that."

"No."

"It was really the only way to go. I did the right thing. I did my job. Fiona will understand that," Sonic got up from his chair and left the room finishing off saying, "She'll understand."

* * *

_Fiona was talking to her dad, she was afraid._

_"I'm afraid," Fiona told her dad. "What if I don't come out of it? What if I don't wake up?"_

_"You keep talkin' like you don't have any choice, peanut," he said to her. "You can choose to fight, to beat the odds. It's up to you."_

_"What if I want to stay with you?"_

___"Well, that's a choice, too."_

* * *

Tails was at the coffee area pouring himself coffee in an FBI blue mug, waiting for his mom to come.

"That's why you're so skinny, you know?" Tails heard a voice a distance behind him, he turned around to see it was his mother with two agents escorting her. "Too much coffee."

"Thanks a lot, guys. I've got her," Tails told the two agents, they left to let the mother and son be together.

"You know I'm terrified of flying," Rosemary said to her son when they were alone.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry."

"Well, then why did you have those fascists arrest me?"

"Mom, they're not fascists, and you were not arrested," Tails smiled at the accusation, then turned his tone to a serious one. "I'm trying to protect you."

"By forcing me to do the one thing that frightens me more than anything else?"

"I need to show you something. Follow me."

They were headed to the conference room.

* * *

Rouge was searching on her computers; she had found more information on Rebecca Bryant/Garner. She called Knuckles to tell him what she had found. Rouge was a bit more cheerful than before.

"Yeah, talk to me," Knuckles said on the other side of the line.

"Not only did I find her records, I found some newspaper articles about your girl," Rouge told the two agents.

"Newspaper articles?"

"Yeah. Apparently most of Rebecca Garner's family died in a house fire in 1992. Faulty electrical wiring in their tract house."

"So when she was four."

"Yeah, Mrs. Garner, both Garner boys, one of the Garner girls. Rebecca was found in the backyard crying, but unharmed."

"How'd she get there?"

"Her father probably. He was a teacher at a Vegas public school, and he tried to save the rest of the family, but he suffered massive burns to his entire body and nearly died. Spent years in a burn ICU, and it was during that time that he gave up his parental rights to Rebecca, so that she could be put up for adoption because there was no other family."

"Could explain her acting out," BJ stated. "You watch your whole family die in front of you?"

"The father was awarded a huge settlement from the contractors who built the development. They were using faulty materials."

"Good work, Rouge," Knuckles complemented her. "Print that up for me, all right? We'll be back pretty soon."

"Huh," Rouge said when some new information on the father came up on her screen.

"What? Somethin' else?"

"No. It just says here that, after the father left the medical hospital, he spent a few years at a Vegas sanitarium. Bennington."

"That mean somethin' to you?"

"Yeah. That's where-" Rouge remembered that Tails didn't want anyone to know about his mom's condition.

"Rouge?" Knuckles was confused as to why Rouge stopped mid-message.

"I gotta go," she hung up the call. "Could that be?"

She got up from her chair and was ready to tell Tails what she had found when something was beeping very loudly. Her search on Sir Kneighf had finally been completed, she sat back down to see what it had found. What she discovered shocked her.

* * *

Tails and Rosemary walked in the conference room, they were alone.

"This is where you work?" Rosemary asked her son.

"This is where we meet," Tails informed her. "Uh, my desk, you can see it, it's right out there in the bullpen area."

"The table's round."

"Yeah, just like I wrote you in my letters."

"Yes, just like you wrote in your letters. Dr. Jessen gave me the book you brought.

Margery Kempe."

"She's your favourite."

"That particular book is one of her minor works," Rosemary looked at the evidence board and pulled the bagged skeleton key off, the thumb tack falling on the floor.

"Mom, no! Don't-don't. You can't grab stuff off the board. This key is evidence," Tails ran over and snatched the key out of her hand, he put the key in his pocket and bent over to grab the fallen tack and put the small item back on the board. "Mom, the Unsub that we're looking for- the the bad guy knows things about my colleagues' personal lives, things that only you would know. Do you write about them in you journals?"

"My journals are none of the government's business!" She shouted at the room.

"I'm not the government, Mom."

"Well, this certainly looks like a government office."

"Mother, do you write about my colleagues' personal lives?"

"Why did you bring me here, Miles?" Rosemary was scared, her schizophrenia wasn't helping.

"I need to ask you some things about a man I think you might know. A bad man. He's killed some people, and he's holding a girl hostage."

"You think I know someone like that?"

"Will you just watch the tape and see if he sounds familiar?"

Relentlessly, Tails got his mom to sit down in a chair and listen to the tape. He pressed play on the remote and the tape started playing.

"I had to make sure I had your complete attention," the look on Rosemary's face that Tails saw convinced him that his mom knew who it was immediately. "I assure you, you will all understand in the end why it must be this way. You might even thank me.

Tails stopped the tape.

"You do know him?" Tails asked his mom.

"I'm sure it's Randall Garner," she answered.

"Randall Garner?"

"He was with me at the hospital. He's a very emotionally disturbed man."

Just then Rouge came in the room with her news.

"Tails, I got to the end of the IP string," the bat said to the foxes. "Sir Kneighf, the Fisher King, his name is Randall Garner. He's Rebecca Bryant's biological father."

* * *

**AAAAGGHHH! The guy took his own daughter and kept her in a prison for two years! This story's almost over; will Fiona make it? Will they find Rebecca and her father? **


	47. The Fisher King Part 2 (Part 6)

Sonic and Shadow were still at the hospital, Fiona hadn't come out of surgery yet. Sonic was sitting in a chair in the hallway. Shadow had gotten off his cell to tell Sonic what Tails and Rouge had discovered about the Unsub.

"Tails and Rouge think they've ID'd the Unsub," Shadow told Sonic.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but they want to know how to proceed."

"Well, one of us should be there. You go. I want to be here when she comes out of surgery."

"Call me immediately."

"Immediately," Shadow went to the elevator door, he pressed the button then Sonic called for him. "Shadow?"

"Yeah?" Shadow turned around, the elevator door hadn't opened yet.

"The only way for the organization level to be so high is the Unsub believes it's all real. He believes he's the keeper of the grail, needs us to find it. We have to make him understand it isn't real."

"Right," the elevator doors opened and Shadow went through them to get back to Quantico.

* * *

Tails, his mother Rosemary and Rouge were in the conference room waiting for the others to come back.

"I can't believe she's real," Rosemary said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked her.

"Whenever he talked about Rebecca, he never said she was his daughter. He said all his children died in the fire. He spoke of a Rebecca, more in the abstract. I really thought she was a metaphor, not an actual human being. An ideal."

"A grail," Tails said. "He thinks he's the Fisher King."

"Who does?" Said a male voice. Knuckles and BJ had come back from South Boston.

"Randall garner, our Unsub."

"He believes you're all modern-day knights of the round table," Rosemary said circling her finger around the table and the others. Knuckles gave a 'who's-the-crazy-lady' look to Tails, BJ was trying to be polite but she knew something was wrong with the older female fox.

"Uh, Knuckles Morgan, this is my mother, Rosemary Reid," Tails said introducing his mother to the others.

"It's your mother?" He had no idea. "Ma'am, it's a-it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So where are we on finding this son of a bitch?" Another new male voice entered the room; Shadow had gotten back. Everyone sat down at the round table to discuss the Unsub.

"I rechecked all the clues," Tails told Shadow. "There's nothing that points to an address."

"The adoption records for Rebecca listed an address of the fire, so I made a call to Nevada, and it's vacant. No one ever rebuilt," BJ added.

"Nevada? So we don't even know what state he's in?" Shadow asked.

"I'll search the tax records, see if he owns any property," Rouge said.

"Excuse me," Rosemary popped in the conversation.

"Mom, did you want to-" Tails said getting up and walking over to his mom, she kept talking.

"Just before the agents got me from the hospital, a man delivered this to me," she pulled out an item from her large purse. "It's a photo of a house with an address on the back."

"Shiloh, Virginia?" Knuckles said when she turned the picture around to reveal the address. "That's only ten miles from here."

* * *

Shadow, Knuckes, Tails and a SWAT team went to the address. The house was incredibly large, a metal gate that stood ten feet tall was the entrance to the mansion. They got to the gate, Shadow pressed his hand to the gate; it swung open.

"That's it, guys. It's open," Shadow told the group. They entered the property. They got to the door and opened it; it was unlocked as well as if Garner was expecting them.

They walked in the house. The estate was beautifully large and decorated, everything was an antique and precious from the curtains to the artwork to the furniture. First they walked in a large room where a large, wooden table was in the middle of the room.

"Shadow?" Shadow walked over to Knuckles who picked up Fiona's gun and badge, he put them in his back pocket and said to the group, "Guys, listen up. He wants us to know we're in the right place, so keep your eyes open. Let's go."

They continued to search the house. It had rooms upon rooms, each one more beautiful than the last. Once the main floor was checked, next was upstairs. Tails was near the masterfully designed staircase when he heard the upstairs floor creaking and heavy footsteps. Tails shone his light on the wall upstairs, he went at the bottom of the steps then called the others over.

"There's someone upstairs," Tails whispered in his ear piece. A SWAT agent came to go first, since he had more armour than the fox; Knuckles and Shadow came after along with more SWAT agents.

"Where?" Knuckles asked Tails quietly.

"I saw a shadow."

"Randall Garner?! FBI!" Knuckles yelled at the air, they started to go upstairs. "Garner?! Come out, Garner!"

They walked down the hallway, when they got upstairs, and set themselves up at the entrance of the room. A small hallway was between the door and the agents. Tails could see better than Knuckles, he saw the door was slightly opened and Garner walk by the door to sit in a chair.

"He's in there," Tails whispered.

"All right, cover me," Knuckles whispered. "I'm gonna go in."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Tails put his hand out to stop Knuckles from going.

"What? What?" Knuckles stopped and went back to his spot.

"Mr. Garner?" Tails said raising his voice so the Unsub could hear him. "My name's Miles Reid. You were in the hospital with my mother. I think I think she might have confused you. All we want to do is help Rebecca. That's exactly what you want, right? That's why you sent us the puzzles? That's why you said you hoped you'd be seeing us soon?"

"Ask the question," Garner told Tails weakly.

"There is no magical question, Mr. Garner," Tails whispered his voice to tell Knuckles and Shadow what Garner meant. "He believes if I ask him the right question, it'll heal all of his wounds."

"Do you know the question?" Shadow whispered to him.

"I know what he wants. I'm gonna move to where he can see me. Fall back," Tails gave his gun to the SWAT agent guarding him, Knuckles and Shadow tried to stop him but they couldn't. Knuckles took Tails place at the corner when he left; Tails raised his hands close to his head, he walked slowly to the door where Garner was behind. Tails spoke in his normal voice. "Stay calm, Mr. Garner."

"Ask the question, Sir Percival," Garner told Tails.

"I told you, I'm not Percival. My name is Dr. Miles Reid from the FBI. You were in the hospital with my mother, Rosemary?"

"If you want the grail, you must ask the question!"

"She's not a grail! She's your daughter. Her name's Rebecca."

"My daughters died in a fire and my son and my wife."

"Rebecca lived."

"No. Your mother, she explained it all to me."

"My mother's a paranoid schizophrenic who'd forget to eat if she wasn't properly medicated and supervised." They knew now...

"She made me realize none of it was real. I didn't lose Rebecca. She never existed in the first place."

"She does exist, Mr. Garner, and we're here to help her," Tails got to the door and gently pushed it opened; he saw Garner strapped to a bomb, the detonator was in his shaky hand and Tails was trying to stay clam himself. "Shadow, Knuckles? I think maybe it'd be better if you guys waited downstairs."

"What?" Shadow whispered.

"Mr. Garner and I are just gonna talk alone up here."

"Go ahead and talk, Tails, but we're not goin' anywhere," Knuckles told him.

"Ask the question," the very scarred Garner said to Tails. "I'll be healed, and you may take the grail. Just ask the question, sir knight."

"I can't," Tails said calmly, scared that Garner would press that button.

"Heal me!"

"Mr. Garner, a Fisher King wound cannot be healed by somebody else. It's not a wound to the body. It's a wound to the memory. Wound to the mind. It's-it's a wound that only you can find, and a wound that only you can heal."

"Just ask the question."

"There's only one question that matters, Mr. Garner. There's only one really important question: can you forgive yourself?"

"I couldn't get to them."

"If you tell me where she is, you can save Rebecca now. Tell me where Rebecca is."

"You already know. I sent your mother the map."

"What map?" He had no idea.

"Can I forgive myself?" Tails already knew the answer so he started to back up. "No, I can't."

Tails turned around so fast and literally jumped out of the room, shouting to everyone to get down. Garner pressed the button.

**BOOM!**

He detonated the bomb and he Randall Garner was dead.

"Don't move Tails! Don't move!" Knuckles grabbed a heavy cloth on the side table to put out one of Tails' tails for it was on fire.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Shadow shouted to them. Once Tails was not on fire anymore, Shadow helped Knuckles pick up Tails to get him and all of them out of the burning house. "What the hell was that?"

"He had a bomb," Tails exclaimed.

"You didn't think we needed to know that?" Knuckles shouted at him.

"I told you to go downstairs."

"Well, you didn't say 'bomb'. You left that part out."

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop," they were at the top of the stairs and Tails told them to stop.

'What do you mean 'stop'? The house is on fire, Tails. Let's go!"

"Just let me think, let me think! He's the Fisher King, this is his castle, so Rebecca's got to be here."

"Tails, there may not be time for a search," Shadow told him. "Let's go."

"Location's on the map that he gave to my mom."

"Tails, all she told us about was that photo," Knuckles shouted. "Let's go!"

Tails remembered the picture: the house had TWO lights in it. One upstairs where Garner was and one...

"Down-she's in the basement downstairs!" Tails exclaimed as he ran past Knuckles and Shadow.

"How do you know that?!"

Knuckles question wasn't answered for Tails had run all the way down to the basement with the others following him.

Rebecca was trying to break the chain around her ankle but it was too strong. She cried out to the team coming to her rescue. Tails, Shadow and Knuckles go to the basement and tried to get Rebecca free.

"I'm chained!" She told them. "Hurry!"

"He called me Sir Percival," Tails said out loud.

"Hurry!"

"Tails, hurry," Shadow said to him. The fire was coming and they were running out of time.

"The key. The key," Knuckles remembered the key, the only thing that could break Rebecca free. "The youngest one holds the key. Tell me you got the key."

Tails remembered that his mom pulled the key off the board and he put it in his pocket. He pulled the bag out and quickly took the key out. Knuckles was yelling at him to hurry as Tails bent over to unlock the chain.

Free now, Shadow picked up Rebecca bridal style and carried her out. As soon as they left, the fire broke free in the room, catching on the bed and burning everything in its path.

* * *

_Fiona knew she had to decide whether or not she wanted to stay with her dad or not. She had to get something off her chest to her dad._

_"Dad, there's something-" Fiona started to say._

_"It's okay," her dad told her gently._

_"No, I want to say it. That day, I was just mad that day. I wanted you to teach me to ride my bike. I knew that you had to work. I was just being selfish and childish."_

_"Baby, you were eight."_

_"I said, 'I hate you, daddy,'" she sobbed out. "Those are the last words that I ever said to you."_

_"Shh. It's okay, baby."_

_"I've thought so many times that I wish," she grabbed her father's hand. "I wish that I had said 'I love you, daddy.'"_

_"I love you, too, peanut, very much."_

_She smiled at her father, she did what she had to and made her decision._

_"I can't stay with you."_

_"That's all right."_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I'll be here when it's time."_

_"I love you."_

_She gave her father one last smile as he disappeared and her visions went away too._

She woke up to a man wearing blue scrubs and a bandana looked down at her. She realized that she was laying down on a bed.

"There you are," the doctor said to her. Sleep. You're gonna be fine."

He walked away to let her sleep. Fiona layer there for a moment in shock that she survived the trauma, that she got to see her father again and make amends with herself. Finally after two days, she slept.

* * *

Knuckles, Shadow and Tails walked in the BAU bullpen doors, they were covered in smoke and dust and dirt. BJ went up to the group to tell them news.

"Fiona's out of surgery. She's gonna be okay," BJ told them. Knuckles and Tails were relieved.

"Good," Shadow said. "Is Sonic still at the hospital?"

"Yeah. How's Rebecca?"

"She's in the hospital, but she should be all right," Knuckles said.

"Physically, maybe," Rouge said joining the group. Shadow started to walk away then turned around when he was a distance away to see the entire group.

"Thank you, everyone," he said turning around to see them all. "All of you."

He walked away.

"Well, we could have only gone so far without Mrs. Reid," Rouge smiled. Knuckles patted the fox's shoulder before leaving with Rouge for her office. Tails went into the conference room to see his mother writing in a notebook.

"Mom, we found her," Tails told his mom. "Rebecca's safe. You helped us save her life."

Rosemary didn't seem to pay attention. Tails walked over to his mom to see if she was okay. Rosemary raised her head up to her son.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" She asked him, oblivion to the past events.

"What?" He was confused.

"I'm lecturing everyone in Tristan and Iseult. They're all gathering in my room after lunch."

"Can I attend the lecture, too?" He was playing along.

"Have you read any of the material?"

"I've had them read to me."

"Wonderful," she smiled. "That's the best way, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am. By far."

* * *

Sonic walked in the room where Fiona laid sleeping peacefully. He gently grabbed her hand and brushed it, he felt horrible for what happened to her.

Knuckles and Rouge were in her office. She was sitting on the floor and he was in the chair. He was helping her fix her computers up.

BJ was in the conference room alone; she was wiping the evidence board clean and putting the physical clues in boxes.

Tails and his mom were on the FBI jet flying back to Las Vegas. She was having anxiety so Tails was reading to her to comfort her.

Shadow went to Fiona's home. He walked in to see the word 'RULES' etched in her blood on the white wall. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed an empty mop bucket and filled it with water and bleach. He grabbed a cloth and started wiping the bloody message off the wall.

___"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone. " Rose Kennedy._

* * *

**I'm very happy for the support. Thank you! I have no idea why a guy would take his own daughter. Everyone's psyche is different.**


	48. The Aftermath Part 1

**Minor Characters:**

**Maggie Callahan: detective; pink echidna**

**William Lee: employee at First Hand Media; coyote **

**Alicia Jordan: older victim; orange hedgehog**

**Dr. Wagner: clinic doctor, brown dog**

**Don Norvell: Shelly's father, squirrel**

**Beth Norvell: Shelly's mother, squirrel**

******Cheryl Cosgrove: college victim, light blue rabbit**

* * *

_It's been five months since the Fisher King case, Fiona has been back at the BAU for only one month. She has changed her hair from long and free flowing to her yellow bow. Hint, hint..._

It was a quiet night at the BAU, so late the cleaner was there. Sonic came out of his office to go to the coffee area to grab a water bottle. He got to the snack area to see the two foxes from his team: Fiona and Tails. She was pouring herself coffee in an FBI mug and he was eating a late, takeout supper.

"Doesn't anybody ever go home?" Sonic asked them.

"You're here," Fiona stated.

"Exactly," Sonic opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "Trust me, you don't want to model your social life around mine."

"If it makes you feel any better, Shadow and Knuckles took off," BJ said joining the group.

"Shadow is married," Tails said with his mouth semi-full of food. "Knuckles', you know, Knuckles."

"What's this?" Sonic asked the lavender cat.

"Police in Dayton, Ohio need our help with a serial rapist," BJ said to them.

"What's the story?" Fiona asked, BJ layer the file down with the victim's pictures.

"Three months ago, he raped four students at a small bible college. Roughly, an attack a week, then suddenly nothing, until nine days ago when he suddenly reappeared with a whole new victim pattern?" She gave the new victim's pictures to Sonic. "Both those women are in their 30s. They were raped about five days apart."

"Where have the new attacks taken place?" Sonic asked her.

"Opposite ends of the city. He was waiting for them when they got home."

"How do we know it's the same guy?" Fiona asked.

"He leaves voice mails for them."

"Freezing them with fear before they even see him," Reid stated.

"They don't recognize the voice?" Sonic asked BJ.

"No," the cat answered. "Cops even have DNA, but it's just not in the system."

"Why would someone attacking college students suddenly widen his net?"

"Serial rapists hardly ever change victimology once it's established," Tails stated. "It's based on a fantasy that's very specific."

"Maybe he's telling these women that no one's safe," Fiona said.

"Call Shadow and Knuckles," Sonic ordered BJ. "Tell them we're up as soon as we're cleared for takeoff."

"Yes, sir," BJ left to call the two absent agents while the other went to grab their go-bags.

* * *

In Dayton, Ohio, a orange hedgehog with yellow hair was coming home; a friend was dropping her off. She opened up her umbrella, since it was raining heavy, and ran to her front door. She unlocked the door and walked inside her dry home. She shook off her umbrella and took off her wet shoes. She went over to her voicemail machine and saw that there was one message on it. She pressed the button to listen to it.

"I think we're ready to meet," the message said, it was a male speaking. "Trust me. I know what you want."

As soon as it ended, she felt a presence behind her.

"You came home early tonight," the presence said. She turned around to see a figure wearing a stocking over his head, over his face. It was the same person who left the voice message.

"No, no!" She screamed but he had her and moved her to her bedroom.

* * *

**Happy reading, enjoy!**


	49. The Aftermath Part 2

_Helen Keller once said, "Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it."_

The team was on the jet headed for Dayton, Ohio. Fiona and Knuckles were listening to music, Tails was reading the file and Sonic and Shadow were quietly looking at the file.

"You tend to forget, don't you?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"What?" Sonic didn't know what he meant.

"All the different moods on the plane. I think the mindset's different when the victims are still alive."

"Okay, we got new information on last night's victim," BJ said joining the team from the back room. "Alicia Jordan, thirty-eight. M.O. is the same. He was waiting for her to get home, he broke in through the back, subdued her with a gun."

"Answering machine?" Shadow asked her.

"Left a message about an hour or so before. I can't imagine being taunted like that in my own home, you know?"

"Well, the messages aren't taunts, they're overtures. 'I think we're ready to meet, trust me.' He's being sincere."

"Sounds like we're dealing with a power-reassurance rapist," Knuckles stated.

"To him the messages are courtships," Tails said. "He's introducing himself to the victims."

"If that's the case, he must've stalked them to know so much about their lives," Shadow said.

"First victims were all college students, all religious," Sonic said stating victimology. "Why change?"

"Have the police found any connection between the latest victims?" Knuckles asked.

"No, nothing yet," BJ answered.

"We have to figure out what made him go off script," Sonic concluded.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were being escorted to the detective working the case. They came to a desk where a pink echidna sat and stood up when she saw the hedgehogs coming.

"Maggie Callahan," she said introducing herself to the blue hedgehog. "I'm the detective on this job."

"Hey, Sonic Rossi, how are you?" Sonic said shaking her hand.

"Shadow Hotchner," Shadow said introducing himself to her and shaking her hand.

"As soon as he changed victims I knew I could use your help," Maggie said to them.

"Your thoughts?" Sonic asked her.

"Serial rapists usually have a set fantasy. I figured if we can get a handle on what made him change, it would give us our best shot at nailing this guy."

"Is there a place where our team could set up?" Shadow asked her.

"You got it. In the conference room."

"Thank you."

"Thank you," Sonic said as the two hedgehog left for the conference room but Sonic was stopped by Maggie.

"Agent Rossi," her voice made Sonic turn around to face her; Shadow had already left the room. "You're going to have to talk to a lot of victims. It would be helpful to have an extra female presence."

"Can you promise me you'll be sensitive?" Sonic asked her.

"As long as you promise me to stay pissed off at what happened to them. I've been in this case since day one. I don't want to have to step aside."

"You will not have to," Sonic smiled at her. "Thank you."

* * *

Shadow, Fiona and Tails walked down the hallway of the hospital to talk to the latest victim: Alicia Jordan. They opened the door to see techs taking pictures of Alicia's wounds.

"Excuse us, please," Shadow said showing his badge, he kept it out to show the latest victim as the techs left the room. "We're from the FBI. I realized you've already spoken to the police, but we were hoping you- A few questions you could answer for us."

"Every time I think it's over, someone else wants to photograph me or touch me or ask me to relive it," Alicia said sadly.

"We will keep this short, I promise," Fiona told her.

"You said that your attacker knew the things that you thought," Shadow said. "What did you mean by that?"

"He said that we weren't the type of people to just stay inside and read books," Alicia told them. "And he talked about taking me away to Positano, Italy, and drinking white wine and listening to Al Green."

"Is there any significance to that?" Tails asked her.

"My favourite place in the world, the only alcohol I drink and my favourite singer. I don't understand how he can know any of it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to listen to this and tell me if the man's attitude sounds the same as when he was in your house," Shadow said to Alicia, he pulled out his phone and played the recording.

*"I think were ready to meet. Trust me. I know what you want."*

"He sounded different," Alicia told them.

"How so?" Fiona asked her.

"Mere nervous even though he had a gun," she started to cry. "It was like he was afraid to talk."

"Thank you," Shadow said to her.

"What difference does it matter how he sounded?"

"On the phone he can rehearse, and in the flesh he can't hide his true self," Tails told her.

"I don't understand."

"In his delusion, the man thinks of these attacks as dates."

"I didn't do anything to make him think that."

"We know you didn't," Shadow reassured her.

"This is enough," Fiona said when Alicia started to tear up even more.

"Thank you very much," they left the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles, BJ and Maggie were talking to a bible college victim: Cheryl.

"When the attacks first happened, they put guards on all the campus gates on campus," Cheryl told the cops. "But that man still somehow got in the dorm rooms."

"Had you noticed anyone new on campus?" Knuckles asked her.

"We've already talked about this."

"I know it's hard, but sometimes it helps to go through it," Maggie told her.

"Maybe someone quiet, who seemed like he was always just a little too close," Knuckles continued.

"I don't think so," Cheryl answered.

"What about anyone that's suddenly not around anymore?" BJ asked her.

"Before that man did what he did, he told me I should get a dog for protection; and then he said 'or maybe you can let your parents have Dexter stay with you.'"

"Dexter?"

"He's our dog."

"Any males in your life that you may have told about the family dog?" Knuckles asked her.

"I don't have any experience with boys. There's no one I would've told."

Cheryl started to break down, trying not to cry so BJ nodded her head to Knuckles to send him away. He did and the ladies finished their talk alone.

"You need a second?" Maggie asked her. They sat down on a nearby ledge.

"It's hard to focus sometimes," Cheryl told them.

"I know."

"The police all act like just because he didn't kill you, he didn't somehow end your life."

"Did you take my advice and talk to someone?"

"There's always a priest available on campus."

"I mean a woman."

"I don't know. Maybe that would be good. So many lives have been ruined here. When I went to the doctor, he said that my injuries were minor," she said disgusted.

"And you think if they were somehow worse, it would be better?" BJ asked her.

"I don't know."

"Look at me. Someone hands over a wallet at gunpoint, everyone thinks that's the best thing to do. You did what you had to do to survive. Don't let anyone tell you different.

All right?"

Cheryl started to cry and she leaned in BJ and sobbed in her arms.

* * *

The BAU team got to their hotel; they pulled in the underground garage. The two black SUVs parked and six agents got out with their go-bags in their arms.

"Everybody get some sleep," Shadow told his team. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Everyone started walking to the doors; Fiona was looking in her side bag and noticed that she had forgotten something in the large vehicle. She was halfway between the cars and the door. She turned around and thought for a moment if she should go get them.

"What's up?" A voice called out to her, she turned around to see that it was Tails.

"I think I left my glasses in the car," she told him.

"I'll keep you company," he said as he started walking towards her.

"No, it's all right. We got to get to sleep."

They left the parking lot and went up to their rooms. However, none of them were sleeping. Even Shadow, who told them to sleep, was working on the case. Everyone knew this was a tough one: why would a rapist change victimology?

Sonic was also working on the case, he was taping the victim's pictures on the mirror when a knock came to his hotel door.

"Be right there," he called out to the knock. He walked over to the door and answered it to reveal the person he least expected.

"I figured you wouldn't be sleeping either," it was Maggie Callahan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I took a room down the hall."

"Yu live four blocks away."

"Exactly. Why be separated from the work?" Maggie invited herself in Sonic's room and looked at his open suit case to see a white bathing robe. "You stole a bathrobe?"

"Complementary."

"I can't get something out of my head," Maggie said as she sat down on the bed. "Cheryl on campus today, she said, 'so many lives here have been ruined.'"

"Yeah?" Sonic sat down in a nearby chair.

"Only 20% of rapes are even reported."

"You think there are more victims out there?"

"You figure a catholic school, the percentages are bound to hold."

"Unsub's committed a rape that never got reported?"

"Something made hi change victims. Maybe he almost got caught. Maybe he's religious and felt guilty. Maybe a victim reminded him of his sister," Maggie got up and walked to the dresser where the victim's photos were hanging. "Something. What do you think?"

"I think you got good instincts," Sonic smiled and softly chuckled at her many theories.

Tails was also in his room going over the case but his mind wasn't 100% there, it was on something else. He left his room and went to the room beside his. He knocked on the door and Fiona answered, she was surprised to see him.

"Hey," Tails said to her.

"HI," she replied back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Not satisfied with that answer, Tails walked in her room.

"No, really, come right in," she muttered to herself, Tails looked over at the table and noticed a couple of booze flasks. "You want to check my ID?"

Fiona grabbed a few more flasks and sat down at one of the chairs at the table.

"I thought maybe you might want to talk," Tails said to her.

"Don't go all profiler on me."

"Fiona, you got shot in your own home, and then you came back to the BAU like nothing even happened, thinking 'you might want to talk' isn't profiling you. It's Psych 101. Please?"

After hearing that Tails's concern was sincere, she patted her hand on the table near the empty seat next to her. Tails sat down as the poured a flask in an empty glass.

"After he shot me, he reached into my wound so he could write on the wall in my blood," she told him. "I was barely conscious, but I could feel his hand in there and sometimes it's liKe I can still feel it."

"Fiona, he's dead. You're-you're right here. You won."

"Then here's to winning," Fiona raised her glass and took a drink.


	50. The Aftermath Part 3

The next morning, cops were gathering in the police station to hear the profile that the BAU had made. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails were there to give it.

"Good morning," Shadow told the cops. "Thanks for coming in a little early."

"Lousy coffee's up," Knuckles said holding up a cup of coffee.

"We just want you to hear what the FBI has gathered and get you on the streets," Maggie told the cops. They all settled down and heard the profile.

"So the guy we're looking for is a classic power-reassurance rapist," Shadow started off the profile.

"This differs from a power-assertive rapist who attempts to humiliate and traumatize his victims, as well as the anger-retaliatory rapist and a sexual sadist, whose attacks are also random and excessively brutal," Tails said.

"The reason that's important for you to know-he's the only kind of rapist who targets a specific victim."

"He fantasizes that he's in a relationship with these victims," Knuckles continued with the profile. "Now, he doesn't across them by accident. This is someone with access. He's the cable guy, or the locksmith, he's the guy who reads the gas meter. He can describe exactly what these women wear and how they smell. These details are what feeds his fantasy. Now, we need you to look for the overlap between the sets of victims. Delivery men, lawn crew, handymen- did the school share workers with any of the recent victims?"

"Because he sees these as relationships, he most likely live alone," Tails added.

"And living alone allows him to indulge his delusion that he's in a relationship with these women," Shadow said.

"Because of the discrepancy in the victim's ages, we can only pinpoint his age somewhere between twenty and forty years old."

"It's possible that he has a profession that he finds emasculating, so look for someone in their lives with a job that deviates from normal gender roles, something like a secretary," Knuckles told the cops.

"We're sure that there is some overlap," Shadow finished off. "This guy is a shadow at the edges of each of these women's lives."

"All right, that's square one," Maggie told the cops. "Recanvas and be sure to relay information on shift change."

"Thanks very much," Shadow said. The cops left to canvas the streets, Maggie went up to the agents and BJ came into the room with information.

"I looked into the idea of rapes that went unreported like you asked," BJ told Shadow.

"And?"

"A female student at Holy Trinity committed suicide. She wasn't one of the reported victims, but her suicide report corresponds almost exactly to when the campus attacks stopped. Maybe there are more victims out there."

* * *

Shadow and Maggie went to the suicide girl's home, her name was Shelly Norvell and her parent's names were Don and Beth. The agent, detective and the dead girl's parents sat in the living room.

"I don't understand how our daughter's death is FBI business," Don told the officers.

"We're investigating a series of sexual assaults that took place on Shelly's campus," Shadow told the parents.

"Were you aware of the attacks?" Maggie asked them.

"Of course," Beth said. "It was horrible."

"There's no good way to say this, so I'm just going to ask you," Shadow told them. "Is it possible that Shelly was raped, and that led to her suicide?"

"No, it's not," Beth was very defensive.

"Did Shelly have any history of depression?" Maggie asked the parents.

"She put a lot of pressure on herself," Don told them. "She got A's, volunteered with the youth group, played varsity volleyball in high school, but she always handled it with grace."

"Did she leave a note?" Shadow asked them. "And if so, would it be possible for us to take it and analyze it?"

"There wasn't a note," Beth replied bluntly.

"We will return it and with all due respect, this isn't something that I'm asking lightly."

"With all due respect to you, you walk into my home, you ask if my daughter, who we buried two months ago, was also sexually violated."

"I'm sorry."

"I have a little girl and I can't say how I'd react if something happened to her," Maggie said smoothing things over with the mom. "But I would like to believe that I would do whatever was necessary to make sure that no other family went through that same pain."

"I'd like to go lie down," Beth said as she got up from her seat.

"Thank you for your time," Shadow said. The wife left and the others got up from their seats.

"I'll see you out," the husband said to the cops, but he stopped them before they could move a few steps. He quietly peeked his head to see if his wife had gone upstairs and once he was sure that she was, he went to a nearby drawer and opened it to pull out a piece of paper, they knew what it was: it was the note. "I love my wife."

"I'm sure you do," Maggie said to him. She took the note and they left the house. Once outside, Maggie read the note and Shadow concluded the obvious.

"She was raped," Shadow said.

"The Unsub got her pregnant," Maggie said summarizing the note and reading it out loud for Shadow. "'I'm choosing the sin of suicide over the sin of abortion, because I can't bring his baby into the world. Please don't hate me. Shelly.'"

"Team attacks at the college stopped two months ago, right after Shelly's suicide. That had have been the stressor."

"He thinks of these as relationships. In his mind, Shelly killed their baby."

Shadow pulled out his cell and called Sonic.

"Sonic, Shadow," Shadow said in his phone. "We need to go back to the last victim and ask one more question."

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Fiona were at Alicia Jordan's home to ask her the last question.

"Did he say anything to you about children, family?" Sonic asked her.

"No," she answered.

"Did he mention anything about suicide?" Tails asked her. "Refer to a personal tragedy, somebody he was maybe in a relationship with?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"One of the victims took her own life when she realized the rapist got her pregnant," Sonic told her. Alicia's face changed to shock when she thought about the new facts and realized something.

"What is it?" Fiona asked her.

"I'm trying to have a baby," Alicia stated.

"For how long?"

"I had an appointment at the clinic to talk about insemination a few days before I was attacked."

"Did anyone else know about that?" Tails asked her.

"I just decided. I'm thirty-eight. I figured I couldn't afford to just edit around for the right man to show up."

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Fiona went back to the police station; Knuckles joined the group with information on the he first two thirty year old victims.

"I talked to the other victims, they had both gone to a fertility clinic within five days of their attack."

"Same one each time?" Fiona asked him.

"Yep."

"Have Rouge run down employment records," Sonic told Fiona. "They might be looking at someone who works there or who has access to their medical workers."

"You got it," Fiona said. "What's the significance of the five days?"

"The most popular fertility drug is clomiphene, and the clinic would most likely have a policy not to attempt insemination until the drug regimen is complete," Tails informed them.

"So then getting there before they began the insemination process would guarantee the Unsub paternity," Knuckles added.

"He's trying to get them pregnant," Fiona stated.

"He hasn't changed his fantasy, he's merely found a way to perfect it," Tails said.

"Well, that explains a change in victimology," Knuckles said. "He's targeted young, ultra-religious girls, who he assumed wouldn't want to have an abortion."

"So when Shelly killed herself, he decided to change it up and go after women who were desperate to have a baby," Fiona said.

"The Unsub knew Shelly Norvell was pregnant, means he's still watching his past victims," Sonic stated. "Fiona, talk to Callahan, tell them we need patrols monitoring everyone on ghat victim list."

"Got it," Fiona left the room to tell Maggie Sonic's order.

"You ever seen anything like this before?" Knuckles asked out loud.

"Gary Heidnick in Philadelphia," Tails answered. "He kept women in a dungeon prison for years with the hopes of impregnating them."

"Heidnick was a sexual sadist," Sonic reminded them. "He tortured the women and even ended up eating one of them. This is a power-reassurance rapist."

"So in this guy's twisted mind, these are love stories?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course, they are. He's starting families."

* * *

**I'd like to add that this is one sick dude! Happy 5,000 views! And this weekend is my birthday! What a wonderful gift to have over 5,000 views!**


	51. The Aftermath Part 4

Shadow, Knuckles and Maggie went to the Dayton Heights Fertility Clinic where the new three victims went to to get pregnant. They met the only doctor there: Dr. Wagner.

"Im sorry, but whoever's committing these crimes couldn't work at this clinic," the doctor told the agents and detective. "Im the only man here."

"But that doesn't mean there isn't a connection," Shadow told him. "We need your help to figure out what it might be."

"Could you excuse me, just a minute? Can you just fill that out? That's great. Just right there," The doctor went through the group of agents hold a clipboard to give to a new female patient, after he went back to the group of officers. "Look, what's happening is just horrible, but the margins on a clinic like this are incredibly thin. And if word gets out there's a connection to this rapist, my practice would be ruined."

"To be honest I don't care about your practice," Maggie barked at him. "After coming here, that's not a coincidence. It's a pattern."

"If you're implying that I could be a suspect, I should let you know that I had a vasectomy twenty-five years ago."

"We just want to know if there's anyone in and out of this clinic who fits the profile," Shadow asked him.

"Quiet, lives alone, awkward with women, yet hangs around the office a little too long just to be near them," Knuckles said giving the basic profile of the Unsub.

"No, it's just a small clinic," the doctor told them. "I only hire women. My patients are just much more comfortable around them."

"What about elsewhere, computer support, janitor?" Shadow asked him.

"My daughter handles all of the technical business and I have a cleaning crew of two women," after he said this, the woman that he had given the clipboard to returned it to Dr. Wagner.

"What is that, doctor?"

"It's just a questionnaire we hand out to learn more about our client base."

Knuckles grabbed the board and read it. On it was information about the new client: favourite place in the world, favourite thing to drink and favourite type of music. Those were some of the things that Alicia Jordan's attacker knew.

"This is everything the Unsub knew about the victims," Knuckles said to Shadow giving him the board.

"Who else sees these?" Maggie asked the doctor.

"I don't compromise the medical privacy of my patients," Dr. Wagner told them.

"Who else sees these?" Shadow barked at him. Anytime Shadow wanted something he got it and the good doctor was no exception.

"Well, I sell the forms to a direct marketing company called First Hand Media. They just target buying habits. No medical information changes hands. It's not illegal."

"Yeah, but the margins on a place like this, word gets out, your practice would be ruined," Maggie said using the doctor's own words against him.

Morgan left the group to call Rouge to get more information on this First Hand Media.

"Dayton, Ohio. You're on the air," Rouge said starting their banter.

"I'd like to make a request," Knuckles flirted back.

"With that sultry voice? You name it."

"All right, listen, it's a marketing firm by the name of First Hand Media. I want you to see if they have any connection to the colleges from the first set of victims."

"Behold," Rouge said after typing for a few seconds. "First Hand Media processes all the freshmen orientation questionnaires."

"That's a beautiful thing. Oh, one last favour. Look up the words 'sexy and brilliant' in that computer of yours and tell me what you come up with," this comment Knuckles gave made the women in the waiting chairs turn to him in shock.

"Look at that... It's me."

"You are a goddess woman, ciao," Knuckles hung up his cell and realized that the women in the room were looking at him strangely. "It was a- it was a work call."

They just nodded their heads and smiled to themselves.

* * *

Closer to First Hand Media, Sonic, Tails and Fiona went there to talk to the manager. They talked in a private room with lots of windows where they could see the employees.

"You really think this rapist is one of my guys?" The manager asked the agents.

"Well, he's use to being in strangers' homes, always on the phone. That's how he's confident," Sonic told him. "Thanks to your research, he feels like he knows these women."

"Create a list of any employees you have that worked in a fertility clinic and university questionnaire," Tails told the manager.

"I give every employee complete access to all of our material," the manager told them. "It helps keep them fresh if they can alternate between types of calls."

This wasn't helping the agents and it was very disturbing news.

"So I fill out my intimate personal information and then you just share it with everyone you have working here for minimum wage?" Sonic asked him sounding like a peeved of customer.

"I sense an attitude."

"We need copies of every single questionnaire that you got from the clinic," Fiona told him. "We can get a warrant here in about an hour if you prefer."

"Look, if you think about it, all I'm doing is profiling, just like you guys."

"Let's not think about it," Sonic told him. The manager reluctantly walked over to a filing box; it was heavy. He picked it up and literally threw it in Tails's arms.

"All these?" Tails grunted almost dropping the box of papers.

"We cover the entire Great Lakes region," the manager informed them.

"Let's narrow it down. They guy we're looking for is a male, white, between the ages of twenty and forty, socially awkward, unable to make connections easily."

"I have two hundred fifty employees. Most of those are men and every single one of them match the description you just gave me."

The agents looked through the glass, anyone of them could've been the Unsub.

* * *

Knuckles heard that Shadow, Fiona, Tails and BJ had finished doing all their running around and had hit a wall of paper. He walked in the room to hear the rumour was true.

"Wow," Knuckles said seeing the piles of questionnaires. "I heard you ran into a wall of paper."

"You can lock your doors, but these people still find a way into your home," Shadow said out loud. "Fiona, it might be worth going back to the victims. It's a long shot, but maybe somebody remembers a first name from a telemarketing call."

"Yeah, the Unsub feels a connection with them," Fiona said. "So he wouldn't lie or use an alias."

"We know this guy's DNA is not in the system, but I'll cross-check employment records against sexual misdemeanours: peeping, exposure," Knuckles told Shadow.

"Good," Shadow said to Knuckles.

"Separate data forms from the rest of the region," Tails told BJ.

"So, what do we know from the latest set of victims?"

"They're all single and all over thirty-five," BJ stated.

"Each of them also indicated recently buying books on babies and childbearing," Tails added.

"So he knows they're committed to have children, which means they're much less likely to abort, even in the case of rape," Shadow hypothesized.

"Get this, each of the victims also checked the 'YES BOX' when asked if it would be okay to contact them on special deals on paediatric items," BJ said noticing another connection between the new victims.

"In the Unsub's mind, they've consented," Tails replied. "He thinks he's doing them a service."

"Check those forms for each of those elements. If we can narrow it down to a potential list of victims, we can be waiting for him," Shadow told BJ and Tails; they looked through the piles. "Any hits?"

"Got one," BJ stated holding up a piece of paper.

"Tails?"

"Nothing," the fox replied.

"It's the only one?" BJ asked.

"It's a small city. There can't be very many single women ing heir late thirties going to the exact same fertility clinic."

"So, we know who he's going after next," Shadow said reading the questionnaire.

* * *

Two police officers were sent to check on the potential victim; it was late and all the lights in the house were off. They knocked on the door but no one answered. After a moment of silence, they decided to leave.

Inside, the Unsub had the newest victim tied down to her bed, holding a gun to her head and a gag in her mouth. They both waited quietly for the officers to leave. Once they were gone, he went back to the 'date'.


	52. The Aftermath Part 5

Police were at the home of the latest victim. She was on a gurney headed to the hospital. Maggie, Shadow and Knuckles met in a small group to learn of what had happened.

"There was no forced entry," Maggie explained to them. "Were still not sure how he got in."

"M.O.'s the same?" Knuckles asked her.

"Yep."

"I'm going to take a look inside," Shadow said as he left the group. Then a distraught Fiona stomped to the pink echidna in rage.

"What the hell are your men doing?" Fiona barked at her.

"Excuse me?" Maggie was confused.

"Well, you can have men outside the door, but a woman can still get raped inside," at this time Knuckles was trying to calm the fox down but it wasn't working.

"They knocked, there was no answer, there was no legal cause to enter."

"So, they just walked away?"

"No, they left messages that it was urgent she contact the police."

"Which must be on the machine right after that creep left a message saying he was going to rape her."

"They did everything in their power."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Fiona," Knuckles said with a raised voice, Fiona stormed off and he followed her.

Meanwhile, Shadow was talking to another detective about the newest victim.

"How bad were her injuries?" Shadow asked the detective.

"She's lucky," the detective told him. "They're relatively minor."

"Do me a favour, don't tell her that she's lucky."

Who would want to be told they were lucky right after they went through a tragedy like that?

* * *

In Sonic's hotel room, Sonic, Shadow and Maggie were discussing how to catch the Unsub, since their last plan didn't work.

"There's no potential victim in the questionnaires," Shadow said. "Who knows when we're going to get another shot at him."

"The noose is tightening," Sonic said.

"You saw that stack of forms. This company handles the entire Great Lakes region. If he thinks we're close, he can take off and he's got a whole new list of victims in another citY."

"What do you think?" Sonic asked Maggie.

"When he started with college students, he raped one a week," she said. Now, he has to wait for the right set of circumstances, but he wants more victims."

"Let's give him one," Shadow said thinking of the person who they could use. "You think Fiona's ready for this?"

"We'll be there for her," Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were in a quiet room prepping Fiona as a woman in the questionnaires; a female tech was wiring her.

"What's my story?" Fiona asking them about her undercover life.

"You're a legal secretary, thirty-six, divorced," Sonic told her. "Back there, the questionnaire's two days. So in the Unsub's mind, he's already behind his normal schedule."

"This guy's itching for another victim, though," Knuckles told her. "Once he sees that form he's going to want to stake you out."

"You need to let him see you," Shadow added. "He wants to know when you leave, when you come home, when you have friends over. He barks into these houses when the women are away. So, he needs to see you leave."

"All we need to do is get him to breach that door. Once we got him on breaking and entering, we got reason to get DNA and his ass is ours."

"Another thing, don't go out with your gun," Sonic reminded her. It's too risky. If he sees it, we might lose him. Keep it someplace inside so you can get to it easily."

"I'm going to be right our front, Shadow and Sonic will be around the corner in the surveillance van."

"And, don't forget your wired, so we'll be with you at all times," Shadow finished.

"Hey, you good?"

"I'm good," she told the red echidna.

* * *

Fiona was in her car as she drove up to the house that was her 'home'. She got out, locked the car and went inside the house. Like they said, Knuckles was outside the house in an unmarked cop car.

"She's in," Knuckles told the others in the surveillance van down the street.

Fiona got in the house and locked the door. The first thing she saw was a mirror, then she put her gun in a drawer for easy access. The sat down on the couch and tried to clear her mind. Ever since they got the case, she was having flashbacks of that day when the Fisher King shot her and reached into her wound to write on the wall in her blood. Trying to forget the memories, it was no use; they kept flooding her mind.

Hours went by and it was nighttime now; she should've left the house by now.

"Why isn't she leaving?" Shadow asked out loud. "She needs to get out of there."

Fiona knew she had to leave but chose not to. She put on loud music. It blared and caught the agents outside off guard.

"What is that?" Sonic asked confused.

"Knuckles, call her," Shadow ordered him. Knuckles picked up his cell and called the house that Fiona was in. The phone rang but she didn't answer.

"Come on, pick up. Pick up," Knuckles muttered to himself, then a car pulled up near the house. "I think we might have company."

Knuckles hung up the call to Fiona and called Rouge.

"Talk to me, tiger," Rouge said to him.

"Rouge, I need to run a plate for me," Knuckles said to her. "Peter-Mary-six-eight-yellow-three."

"William Lee, 10308 Pine Hurst Avenue."

"Okay, can you give me where he works?"

"Feel my speed... He works for First Hand Media."

"All right, I got it. Thanks," he got off the cell and tells the others. "It's him."

Fiona decided it was time to leave but she disobeyed an order and grabbed her gun and stuffed it behind her skirt. She exited the house.

"Alpha, Bravo, she's on the move," Shadow told everyone on the mics. Through the cameras, they saw something in the back of her skirt.

"What's she doing with her gun out?" Sonic asked. Fiona got to her car and stopped.

"Just get in he the car. Don't let him know that you see him."

"What the hell is she doing?" They saw Fiona walk away from her car and down her driveway; she saw the car parked. "Easy, baby."

"She's panicking."

"Easy, easy."

"Come one, Fiona. Back off, back off," Knuckles said out loud. We've got no reason to bring him in."

"Don't blow it, don't blow it," Sonic said; Fiona blew her cover and her gun was in her hand. "Go, go, go! Everybody, go."

"FBI, put your hand where I can see them," Fiona ordered as she aimed her gun at the suspect. "Get out of the car! Get on the ground! Put your palms up!"

Fiona yanked him out of the car and threw him on the ground; the others came to cuff him, they saw Fiona over the suspect pointing her gun at his head.

"I-I w-was-" he tried to say.

"Shut up!" Fiona horsely yelled at him. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles came; Knuckles cuffed him and lifted him up off the ground.

"I was just stopping to look at my map," Lee stuttered out. As he was being carried off, Sonic went into his car and pulled out a map.

They looked at Fiona, who thought she did it right, but she broke all the rules and they knew they would lose him soon.


	53. The Aftermath Part 6

The team got William Lee in an interview room, Sonic and Shadow were talking to him.

"You got no reason to keep me here," Lee told the agents.

"We know you work at First Hand Media and you had access to information about all these women," Shadow told him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"We know that. I apologize," Sonic said. "We know how much you care about these women. You do care about them, don't you?"

Outside the room, Knuckles was watching the interview and Tails came to tell his friend about the potential Unsub.

"He's twenty-eight years old and has a high school diploma, but he's had twelve jobs in the past ten years."

"Home life?" Knuckles asked.

"He lived with his mother until she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer six months ago."

"Or last chance to make Mama proud, by starting a family."

"How are they playing it?"

"Deep empathy."

"Smart."

"Yeah, well, it better work. If they don't get him to confess, we got no reason to hold him."

Back in the room...

"We know that dating those younger girls was a mistake," Shadow said playing nice. "They were just too immature."

"Older ones are- they're looking to start families," Sonic said pretending to be nice as well.

"They're even willing to shell out a lot of money just to have kids."

"Let's just say that that's true, then whoever would have been with them would've been helping," Lee said.

"That's what we were saying," Sonic said. "Yule the best thing that's ever happened to them."

Back outside, Tails saw someone in a suit coming towards them.

"Who's this?" Tails asked.

"No, no, no, no,' Knuckles said knowing that it was Lee's lawyer. "Son of a bitch."

"Why don't you volunteer a DNA sample?" Sonic said trying to convince Lee to do so. "If you're the kid, wouldn't you want to know who your father was?"

"Don't say another word," the lawyer walked in the room; they lost their best suspect and they knew it. "I'm advising my client not it answer any more questions. I'm assuming that we're free to go."

Soon after, Fiona was out of her skirt and blouse to her gun and leather jacket. She came in when Lee was being escorted out of the police station by his lawyer.

"You're letting him walk?!" Fiona yelled at Knuckles.

"Back off, Fiona," Knuckles told her holding her back from raging off.

"You don't know what he's done," at this time Shadow and Sonic came in.

"The only reason he's walking is because you panicked," Shadow told her getting in her face so she'd get the picture.

"I'm suppose to believe that you've got my back?"

"What are you saying to me?"

"The last time you sent me home Shadow you got me shot."

"Walk with me, right now," Sonic said grabbing her arm and dragging her to a private room. "You need to get some air. While you do, I want you to think about this job, what you've been through, what you're capable of. Do you understand me?"

Fiona stormed out of the room and headed to the door. Tails, still concerned for her, reached out his arm to comfort her but she swung her arm at him. Her violent reaction to Tails's caring gesture almost knocked him off his feet.

* * *

Later at the hotel, Sonic, Shadow and Maggie were at the hotel.

"So, what happens now?" Maggie asked the agents. "Do you stay?"

"You have you're man, you just have to wait for him to slip up," Shadow told her.

"You said yourself, he has access to information on women for an eight state region."

"Look, you're a good cop, my money's on you," Sonic told her, then he turned to Shadow. "Get some rest, my friend. Wheels up tomorrow at noon."

Sonic and Shadow both went back to their separate rooms.

* * *

Lee drove went to his apartment and pulled in his parking spot. He got out of his car and started to walk when he was stopped by a voice, a female voice.

"Is this what you do?" He jumped and turned to see that it was Fiona. "You wait for them until they get home?"

"Yule not suppose to be here," Lee told her timidly.

"What, you can't talk to a woman without a gun in your hand? You and I both know what you are and you're not going to hurt women anymore."

"I would never hurt them, you know that. That's why you let me go."

"I didn't let you do anything."

"You're very pretty."

"What did you just say to me?" That comment made Fiona walk closer to him until they were face to face.

"Why do you choose todo a job that is so dangerous? You should find a man to take care of you."

"Oh, like you took care of those women?"

"Now you're trying to interrogate me. You know you're not suppose to do that."

"I'm just here to let you know that I'm not going to rest until you go away."

"No, you're here because you want me to say 'thank you'."

"You're sick."

"Really? Because without you, I would still be locked up."

"I didn't let you want."

"Thank you," he leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "You've made a lot of women very happy."

Lee started to walk away when Fiona called to him, he was a few yards away.

"Hey, Lee," she called to him. She turned around and drew her gun.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

She stared at Lee's fresh corpse with cold-blooded eyes.

The police were soon there, processing the scene. By the time Sonic and Shadow got there, Fiona was getting into a cop car for processing.

"Can't let you speak to her until she's been processed; procedure," Maggie told the agents.

"What happened?" Shadow asked her.

"She came to stake his place out, he saw her, he had a gun. Don't worry, it's cut and dry. Self-defense. She'll have her badge back by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sonic said.

Sonic and Shadow saw Fiona in the back of the cop car. They knew all she had went through and they knew it wasn't self-defense.

* * *

**There's the end of the episode! Enjoyed it? Let me know! Happy 5,500 views! One more episode before Fiona decides what to do...**


End file.
